L'abîme appelle l'abîme
by Sirpics
Summary: L'infidélité, c'est bon pour toi, Naruto. Pour moi ? Sûrement pas. Le pardon ? J'connais pas. La vengeance ? C'est mon job. Sasuke va avoir des trucs à apprendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Masashi Kishimoto... retourne en Crevardie !

**Résumé** : L'infidélité, c'est bon pour toi, Naruto. Pour moi ? Sûrement pas. Le pardon ? J'connais pas. La vengeance ? C'est mon job. Sasuke va avoir des trucs à apprendre.

**Auteur** : Sirpics.

**Rating** : M.

**Pairing** : Sasuke/Naruto. Sasuke/Sakura.

**Genre** : Drama/ Hurt Comfort.

_**Titre : L'abîme appelle l'abîme.**_

_**Note**_ : Et le troisième jour, Dieu dit... Jésus... ressuscite...

Nan mais je suis de retour encore avec une nouvelle fic. Donc, juste une légère précision, ça ne sera pas une histoire d'adultère banal. Le prologue est super flou... j'aime ! Et donc si vous devinez déjà maintenant qui parle, je vous tire... mon chapeau, ou mon cervalas, ce que vous voulez. (et naaaan c'est pas Kyubi !)

Si ça vous plaît un chapitre paraîtra toutes les semaines, cette fic sera plutôt courte, carrément courte. C'est juste une petite annonce de mon retour. Je bosse sur un plus gros projet, j'en parlerai sur mon profil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il est juste temps d'arrêter de mentir, tu crois pas ?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Tu sais que tu te mens.<em>

_Tu sais que tes prières sont des blasphèmes._

_Tu sais qu'il te ment._

_Mais tu t'en fous._

_Qu'importe tant que la lune laisse place au soleil. _

_Qu'importe si au doux moment du crépuscule, ils peuvent se rencontrer avant de dispaître dans les ombres. _

_Tu penses qu'il t'aime ?_

_Tu mens !_

_Quand tu souris,_

_Tu mens !_

_Quand tu n'entends rien,_

_Tu mens !_

_Quand tu dors près de lui,_

_Tu mens._

_Alors... il est juste temps d'arrêter de mentir, tu crois pas ?_

T'entres dans ta chambre, tu sens une douce odeur de cerisier dans l'air. Tu remercies le printemps, les fleurs et le soleil... mais on est en hiver.

T'entends les messes-basses et ris devant les blagues grivoises. Pourtant, les noms ne te sont pas inconnus.

Les regards de pitié ? T'en as eu toute ta vie, ils haïront toute leur vie Kyubi, et tu les comprends... mais Naruto, oublies-tu ? T'es devenu le héros du village. Tu sais qu'au fond, ils ne te haïssent pas, mais qu'ils te plaignent.

Tu penses pouvoir supporter toutes les insultes qu'il te lancera au visage ? Mais tu rêves. Chacun à son orgueil, et même si t'es pas fait de vanité... un jour, tu craqueras.

Un jour ta limite se dressera devant toi, tel un barrage, qui t'empêchera de passer tant que tu te diras pas la vérité, tant que t'auras pas hurlé ton sésame ouvre toi :

_Il me trompe !_

Un jour, tu te le diras. Ce jour là, tout changera.

Ce jour arrivera au bout de six mois, six long mois où tu feras tout pour ne pas le croire. Mais la vérité, Naruto, elle est cruelle, elle te frappera au visage, te gifflera sans que tu la vois venir, elle t'enfoncera un couteau dans le dos, profondément, jusqu'au cœur.

Ça saignera et ça cicatrisera jamais, parce que la vérité est comme ça.

Elle est laide.

« - Sasuke ! Hmm ! Oui ! »

Cette fois, au lieu de faire demi-tour, tu décideras de monter comme mené par une curiosité malsaine, comme par un masochisme de la plus haute douleur. Et tu verras... tu verras la trahison. Tu pousses la porte, sans discrétion, et pourtant, ils te remarquent pas. Pourtant, ils osent continuer cet acte odieux.

Elle sous lui, elle à ta place, elle dans ses bras, elle qui se reflète dans ses yeux. Elle qui peut le toucher, elle qui peut le sentir, elle qui a son attention.

Lui qui t'a oublié, lui qui sait plus qui t'es, lui qui avance dans la vie, sans toi.

Eux qui marche à deux, te laissant tout seul derrière.

Tu sais pas quoi faire ? Le mensonge, t'aimerais l'espace d'une seconde qu'il revienne, peut-être même plus, mais au fond, t'es mieux comme ça.

Parce que la trahison a exploré la limite de ta fierté, une limite que t'imaginais pas aussi lointaine, aussi étrangère à toi-même.

Mais cette nouvelle découverte te donne la force de reculer, te donne la force de bouger tes membres ankylosés.

Tu penses un instant que t'as jamais eu aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui ? Malgré ta vie faite de douleur, de haine et de peur.

Que tu pourrais pas avoir plus mal ?

Laisse moi rire !

Un gémissement.

« - Sasuke ! »

Ça suffit pour que tu comprennes que tu te mens,_ encore une fois._

Tu sais que la douleur peut toujours être plus forte. La connais-tu, Naruto ? L'incroyable capacité de la souffrance humaine ? Elle a pas de limites, on peut toujours avoir plus mal. Et même si le destin le veut, et que finalement t'atteins ta limite, ce seuil de l'humanité, t'auras jamais la chance d'en voir l'horizon, d'en fouler l'entrée de tes pieds !

Tu seras mort avant.

Alors si tu veux déjà mourir maintenant, Naruto, ne cris pas amen trop vite.

_Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !_

Tu veux hurler, tu veux tout briser autour de toi, pour que ça te ressemble !

Pour te sentir chez toi ! Mais cette fierté, Naruto, elle est mauvaise, parce qu'elle est sourde, parce qu'elle a été bafouée, parce qu'elle a été réveillée, et surtout... _parce qu'elle veut se venger._

« - Encore... »

_Mourrez ! Mourrez ! Mourrez !_

Cris ta tête, cris ton cœur, et pour ça, juste parce qu'ils ont osé te changer ainsi, en un être aigri ! Tu veux leur mort, parce qu'au fond, tu sais que tu ne la veux pas vraiment. Tu sais que ta fierté restera à jamais l'une des plaies si béantes qui pompe ta vie, une plaie dont coulera le sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus à verser.

Tout simplement parce que ta fierté, restera à jamais bafouée, tu pourras jamais leur faire payer.

Parce que tu les aimes.

Tu l'aimes.

Plus que tout.

Que toi-même.

_Que moi !_

C'est mauvais.

Leur paix pour ton chaos ?

Leur sérénité pour ta fierté ?

Ça marchera pas, j'te laisserai pas !

Tu voudrais qu'elle reste muette, ta fierté ? Mais j'le permettrai pas !

Tout ça parce que ton coeur de haine ne bat pas ?

A jamais insatisfait, voici son triste sort. Toi, trop bon, trop gentil, pour réclamer ton droit.

Je devrais m'oublier et te laisser dans la honte t'enliser ?

Te faire maltraiter ? Et me faire humilier ?

Ça reviendrait à me tuer, encore une fois. Pourquoi pas m'épargner ça ?

Naruto, j'te vois encore souffrir en silence, cette fois, c'en est trop. Devrais-je encore une fois attendre 16 ans pour sortir ? Tapis au fond, sans rien dire ?

_Non, cette fois..._

_Ils m'entendront !_

J'me nourrirai de toutes tes humiliations !

Je grandirai pas dans la lumière du soleil mais dans les ombres de la nuit. Personne ne verra rien, toi le premier.

Leurs trahisons, leurs infidélités, je prends.

Ta gentillesse, ton amour, j'te les laisse !

C'est bon pour toi, pas pour moi.

_Pour nous ?_

Il faut quelque chose de brillant, d'éclatant, qui fasse vibrer des cordes. Qui fasse tonner le ciel. Qui fasse se soulever les océans. Mais surtout qui fasse crier !

Je vais nous venger, laisse moi m'en occuper.

Prend ma main, j'te donne mon bras !

Un peu plus...

Juste un geste de trop.

Quand je serai assez fort...

Sera le jour où tu te tairas !

Naruto, tu sais pourquoi on s'émeut du malheur des justes? Tu sais pourquoi les larmes sont versées plus facilement pour l'innocent que pour le méchant ?

…

… parce que c'est son innocence, qui causera son malheur.

Le méchant n'a pas à souffrir de lui-même. Le bras de la justice se lèvera jamais sur ses crimes. Sa conscience ? La connaît-il ?

Le bon, parce qu'il est bon, finit par accepter tous les actes mauvais, croyant être assez fort pour pas se rebeller, croyant être assez juste pour pas se venger.

Mais Naruto ? Toi qui es avec Sasuke. Comprend donc : la vengeance est salvatrice...

… elle permet de pas mourir,

dans le corps d'un martyr.

_**Fin du Prologue.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah ça fait du bien de pas écrire un pavé, pour les complaintes sur mes fics pas terminées... euh direction le profil.<em>**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez si l'envie vous prend !**

**Saperlipopettement vôtre,**

**Sirpics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question.

**Note** : Thanks à tous ! Comme promis, le premier chapitre cette semaine. Je réponds juste à quelques questions rapidement : Nan, c'est pas une histoire d'adultère banale. En fait, faut pas tant vous concentrez sur l'adultère pour la comprendre.

Et j'ai... pas pu tirer mon cervelas à quelqu'un (sauf Kumo tu brûlais xD)

Ah, nan vous saurez toujours pas qui est le narrateur dans ce chapitre, quoique vous pourrez peut-être trouver quelques indices.

Nan, ce n'est pas un autodafé de Sakura nan plus xD

**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil.**

Et merci encore de me lire :)

_**Chapitre 1.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Souris pour que le jour jamais ne meurt.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tu penses que tout allait s'arranger, hein? Que Sasuke allait rentrer pour te raconter des jolies contes de fées ? Qu'après cette guerre, Tsunade le laisserait entrer ? Bienvenue, Welcome Back, fêtes et sake ?<p>

Ne sois pas si naïf, tu me déçois.

Il t'a peut-être sauvé, dans un dernier sursaut d'humanité, son corps a encore bougé tout seul pour te protéger ? C'est vrai. Je te l'accorde.

_Alors, on les fait vibrer, ces cordes ?_

Pourquoi se salir déjà les mains ?

Pas la peine, merci la vieille.

Je lui chante mes louanges, elle a fait ce que t'osais pas faire, lui faire payer son erreur de jugement. Le pouvoir, c'était son horizon ? Maintenant, elle lui a remis les idées en place. Sa destination est si près de lui, qu'en baissant les yeux il peut la voir.

Pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Genin à vie, condamné à rester à un niveau si loin de ses qualifications. C'est gentil, tu trouves pas ? Pour toi, elle le laisse rester ninja ?

Tu te trompes, pour moi, c'est salutaire !

Sasuke, Sakura, - Sai, quand il le veut bien- et toi vous formez l'équipe 7. Elle chunin, l'un des plus grands ninja médical de Konoha, Sai anbu, et toi... comme tout le monde le sait, futur hokage !

Et lui ?

_Genin à vie !_

Son orgueil, il peut se l'enfoncer où je pense, il sera le témoin de votre montée de puissance, et lui... à jamais au plus bas de l'échelle ! Il devra taire sa jalousie ou mourir ! Et vous regardez marcher sur le chemin de la grandeur, se rendre compte de sa perte !

Lui qui marchait sur le chemin du pouvoir, restera à jamais dans l'obscurité !

Sa fidélité étant ainsi testée : quel beau châtiment !

La vieille était inspirée, quand il s'agissait de se venger.

Mauvaise idée ? Pour quelqu'un de si orgueilleux que lui, dont la désertion ne tient qu'à un fil ?

Mais Naruto, tout le monde se fiche de Sasuke. Tu croyais qu'elle allait le prendre avec des pincettes ? Tu trouves que lui éviter la prison était un cadeau ? Ah ! Il est empoisonné ce don ! Au vue de sa situation, je suis pas sûr qu'il préfère pas la prison.

Que dis-je ? Je mens aussi ! Elle tient pas à un fil, sa désertion, _mais à toi_ ! Tant que tu seras là, il pourra le supporter... qui sait ? _Mais moi !_

Sa seule raison, la lumière qui lui a permise de retrouver le chemin quand il était égaré, c'était toi !

_Toi_ qui devant le raikage s'est humilié pour sa vie.

_Toi_ qu'a servi de punching-ball pour lui !

_Toi_ qu'a dû t'opposer à tes amis !

_Toi,_ le seul à croire en lui !

Même quand Sakura avait abandonné.

T'es devenu le chemin à suivre et le chemin à aimer.

Des gestes, des regards trop long, des disputes trop violentes pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

_L'amour ?_

Ouais, mon frère, l'amour.

L'amour Naruto, _l'amour d'un amant_, à notre âge, on savait pas ce que c'était. A-t-il eu une seule idée de tout ce qu'on a dû surmonter pour se l'avouer ? S'avouer être gay ? Merci Sai, psychologue à deux balles et une bonne cuite.

Mais tendons aussi un oscar à Sasuke. Il ne nous lâchait pas, lui qui s'imposait du plus fort de ses forces, lui, dont la question d'amour ne se posait pas.

Sasuke, il te voulait Naruto. _Amant, frère, ami_ ? La distinction, elle existait pas. T'étais à lui, c'était tout, dans tous les sens du terme. Toi, gay ou pas, t'as dû t'y plier. A force de longues insistances, t'as fini par accepter d'essayer.

_Mais si c'était pour nous briser..._

Cette peine, Sasuke, il aurait pu se l'épargner.

Des mois de dur labeur pour Sasuke, des mois de remises en question, de crises de conscience pour toi, Naruto.

Des crises de conscience à cause de qui ? De tes amis ? Ca, ce bâtard égoïste, il sait pas ce que c'est. Il sait pas tout ce que t'as fait pour les avoir, tes peurs et tes doutes le soir, la solitude et le désespoir.

Mais ce qu'il sait surtout pas, c'est l'espoir.

L'espoir, la joie, l'acception, l'impression d'avoir une maison : amitié.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait.

T'as eu une peur bleue de leur dire que t'étais gay. Mais tu l'as quand même fait.

Et ils ont accepté, malgré leurs réticences, malgré leurs méfiances, malgré leurs outrances.

Pas parce que t'aimes un homme. Ouais, c'est rare, mais c'est des amis Naruto.

Mais parce que t'as choisi qui ? Pour chauffer le plumard ? Rien d'autre qu'un bâtard !

Non, c'était pas pour _eux _les crises de conscience, mais pour elle !

Tu te souviens ? Pour elle ! Sakura ?

Parlons de pinky !

Tu l'aimes ?

Ahaha, me fais pas rire ! Tu l'aimes parce qu'il faut aimer, parce que c'est naturel de l'aimer. Elle est jolie, intelligente, elle est ton amie ?

Je vais me reprendre dans un instant !

Mais son cœur, il est plus noir que le mien, Naruto !

On l'a aimé ! Et quand Sasuke t'a réclamé, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu t'es blessé, tu t'es maudit, parce que Sakura, tu l'as trahi ! Elle qui aime si éperdument Sasuke, tu peux pas lui faire ça, c'est mal !

Toi, qu'aimes Sakura, une fille, c'est dans les normes ! C'est bien !

Et pourtant... tu sais que c'est que dans les bras de Sasuke que t'as ta place : Home sweet home.

Il a fait tant d'horreur, que jamais il te jugera ! Vous partagez la même souffrance : solitude, mort, trahison... c'est votre fardeau, toi c'est ta force, lui sa faiblesse.

Vous êtes complémentaires, les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Elle ?

C'est rien.

Un autre fardeau !

Boulet !

Elle te fait croire que ta relation avec Sasuke, c'est pas normal ? Que jouir en étant soumis à un homme, c'est pas normal ? Mais eh, Naruto, aimer... c'est normal, pour toi, pour tout le monde.

_Pour moi ? Ca existe pas !_

Toi, tu l'écoutes, tu te laisses manipuler, elle sait que vous vous aimez.

Mais que crois-tu, hein ? Qu'on est tous bon comme toi ?

Ta grandeur d'âme, avec des sentiments si bas, elle l'écraserait sous ses pas. Pas par méchanceté, mais parce qu'elle peut pas imaginer que c'est pas faussé. Que t'es vraiment un brave mec, parce qu'un type comme toi, Naruto, ça existe pas ! Faut bien que t'es tes sales petits secrets !

C'est vrai ! T'en as un : _moi_.

_..._

Sakura ne t'aimait pas assez, ni toi, ni Sasuke pour vaincre sa jalousie.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto attention à ton sourire, regarde ton visage dans le verre sur le table. Il est crispé, attention !<em>

_Imagine, s'ils le remarquaient ! _

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino... enfin, après cette guerre, vous êtes tous réunis, ensemble, à partager un bon dîner à Ichiraku.

Tu vas pas tout gâcher quand même ?

Non, on a pas besoin de toi pour ça, hein ?

Sakura et Sasuke le font assez bien pour ne pas que tu prennes leur place.

_Attention, Naruto, souris !_

« - Pourquoi des ramens, hein ? Grommela Kiba, en lançant une nouille à Akamaru couché à côté de lui. Choji, ses parents, ils ont un restaurant, alors pourquoi ici ?

- Tss, tu dis juste ça parce que t'as perdu ton défi, et que c'est toi qui va morfler, s'exclama Naruto, avec un sourire narquois, il leva ensuite son t-shirt pour se frotter l'estomac dans un geste lent. Surtout que j'ai la dalle aujourd'hui ! »

_C'est ça, Naruto, reste naturel, souris ! Fais comme si la jambe de Sakura n'avait pas frotté malencontreusement la tienne, à la place de celle Sasuke._

- Ah, Kiba, t'es qu'un mauvais perdant, se plaignit Ino, avant d'entrer dans le jeu de Naruto et de commander deux bols.

Le garçon pâlit à vue d'oeil.

- Surtout que Naruto t'a battu trop vite pour qu'on puisse contester la défaite, remarqua Shino, d'un ton neutre, assis à la droite de son coéquipier.

Kiba rougit sous la colère.

- T'es du côté de qui toi ? Aboya-t-il.

Hinata se leva de sa place pour se placer entre les deux garçons, comme d'habitude dans le rôle du médiateur.

- Kiba, ne sois pas injuste avec Shino. C'est toi qui a lancé le défi, sois bon joueur. Tu dois payer la tournée à tout le monde, c'était le marché.

Naruto hocha la tête, en levant cinq doigts en direction de Teuchi, pour lui indiquer le nombre de bol qu'il devait ramener.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'abruti, tu croyais pas me battre quand même, le cabot ?

_C'est ça Naruto... reste fier, fais le vantard ! Ignore leurs regards concupiscent. Bientôt, t'auras plus à faire semblant !_

- Calme toi, crétin, ou ta tête ne rentrera plus dans ton taudis, ricana Sasuke, assis à sa gauche. La remarque n'avait rien de méchant, au contraire elle était mutine. Elle affirmait même une familiarité et une amitié qui n'étaient pas brisées mais...

_Comment ose-t-il te taquiner ? Comment ose-t-il respirer le même air que nous ?_

Sai hocha simplement la tête, un faux sourire sur le visage.

- C'est vrai, hier, lors de ton combat contre Sasuke, je crois que l'expression qu'on peut utiliser -Sai sortit un livre de poche- c'est littéralement dérouil-

- Ta gueule, fit Naruto d'un ton sec en humectant le bol que venait de lui apporter Teuchi.

Kiba sauta de sa chaise, pour s'avancer juste en face de Naruto. Son visage était collé au sien, alors qu'il lui cracha :

- Je demande une revanche.

Le blond secoua la tête.

- Attend au moins que Choji ait commandé, sourit Naruto, d'un air sadique.

_C'est ça Naruto... ne change rien. Ou un peu._

_Deviens moi, par exemple._

_Pourquoi évites-tu de regarder Sakura ? Arrête, il faut que tu la regardes. Tu veux quand même pas leur montrer que ça va pas ? Ca ira toujours chez toi, hein ?_

Kiba se mit à pâlir à vue d'oeil et supplia du regard Choji de ne pas en faire trop.

Choji lâcha un franc sourire et leva son paquet de chips en direction de Naruto.

- Ah, ça te dit un défi de bouffe Naruto ? ça fait longtemps qu'on en a plus fait ! Celui qui finit le plus de bol avant de vomir ?

Naruto et Choji échangèrent un regard plein de connivence, et le même sourire machiavélique étira leurs lèvres, avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers Kiba, qui manqua de tourner de l'oeil. Les autres rirent à l'air terrifié que le garçon lançait à son porte-monnaie sur la table.

Tous sauf Shikamaru.

Ouais, Naruto, t'as compris que lui, il a remarqué. Ils ont tous compris en fait, et ils font comme si de rien n'était pour pas te faire de mal, pour pas que tu saches, tu sais qu'ils te prennent tous pour un simplet ? Qu'est trop con, trop aveugle pour voir que Sasuke fout ses bijoux de famille dans un trou un peu plus coloré ?

Mais Shikamaru, le truc que t'as toujours respecté chez lui, c'est sa volonté à protéger ses amis, tout comme toi. Mais pas au dépend de la vérité. Il veut te protéger, ouais. Mais il préfère encore te voir souffrir en te disant la vérité, car te mentir serait bien pire.

Tu te demandes, Shikamaru est assez intelligent pour comprendre que tu sais ? Pourtant, tu joues ton rôle à la perfection.  
><em><br>Attention, Naruto, lève les yeux, souris à Sakura, fais lui un clin d'oeil._

_C'est bien._

_Avale !_

_A ta gauche, donne un coup de coude amical à Sasuke._

_C'est ça._

_Nourris moi !_

_D_onc, je disais. Shikamaru... il comprend, mais tu te dis que t'es parano, que pour Shikamaru c'est juste trop galère de se marrer des déboires de Kiba. C'est faux, tu le sais, parce que t'as vu les regards qu'il lançait sous la table ! T'as vu son regard fixe sur Sakura et Sasuke.

_Souris !_

Mais tu veux pas comprendre qu'il sait ! Sinon... ça donnerait tout de suite un goût plus vrai.

Casse pas ton bonheur, tu peux le supporter ! Faut savoir partager dans la vie, mon con. Et oui, faut savoir donner ! Faut savoir se faire voler !

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pitié de toi, Inuzuka, je paierai ma part, fit Neji, nonchalamment.

- T'es pas drôle, Neji, tu casses tout là. T'es pas censé être un gros bâtard au cœur froid ? Bouda Naruto, en ignorant le regard de Shikamaru sur lui.

- Non, ça c'est le rôle de Sasuke-kun, remarqua Sai de la façon la plus simple du monde.

Froid ? Naruto... t'sais, je suis sûr que notre petite pinky là, elle doit avoir sa jambe près de son radiateur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

T'entends ? Le bruits du tissu qu'on frotte ?

Tu sais, Sai, il l'a pas dit pour rien. Tu sais que c'est pas juste une remarque qui traduit le caractère franc et grossier de ce type. Non, cette remarque est un bon gros et gras sous-entendu pour Sasuke, parce qu'il sait.

Tout le monde sait.

_Souris._

- Comment se faire des amis... marmonna Ino dans sa barbe. Ce livre là, il le bosse pas ? Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Sakura, assise à sa droite.

_Comment se faire des amis ?_ Subtile, pas subtile Ino ? Ca aussi tu le comprends, tu comprends que c'est pas Sai qui est visé en réalité mais Sakura. Tous. Ils s'outrent tous du rôle qu'ils t'ont refourgués ces traîtres : cocu, troisième roue du carrosse, l'abruti... plein d'autres trucs comme ça.

_Souris._

Tiens, Sakura baisse les yeux.

_Hé ! Serre pas les dents, serre pas les poings, attention! Elle risque de révéler la vérité ! Elle se sent coupable ? Too late ! Hors-jeu ! _

C'est l'occasion parfaite pour lâcher toi aussi un sous-entendu bien senti... mais non hein ?

_A la place..._

- Alors Choji ce défi, on le commence ? Et Kiba arrête de couiner merde ! »

… _souris !_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre.<strong>

**A bientôt :)**

**Humblement vôtre,**

**Sirpics.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : **_Pourquoi je suis pas japonnaise ? Masashi Kishimoto, c'est à toi. Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur ! Sauf sur l'histoire hein, à bon entendeur !

_**Note : **_Putain, j'ai réussi à respecter ma promesse pendant trois semaines (sortez du whisky !)

Je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment encouragée à continuer ! Quelques petites infos_**: N'essayez pas de trouver une chronologie temporelle à cette fic. Elle est construite en épisode, qui sont, si l'on veut, de plus en plus important dans l'évolution de Naruto. **_

J'ai pas assez de cervelas pour vous le tirez à tous xD Mais beaucoup ont trouvé de qui il s'agissait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris je spoil pas.

Et la fic fera normalement 6 chapitres si elle suit mon plan, au pire 7 mais pas plus.

_**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil !**_

_**C**__**hapitre 3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bouche toi les oreilles ou monte le son pour que le bruit ne vienne jamais couper la musique.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Pourquoi t'insistes toujours pour passer pour le plus gros cocu de la planète hein ? Non franchement, même moi -et dieu sait que ta douleur m'est utile- je suis pas aussi maso ! Tu dors chez Sasuke ce soir, parce qu'il te l'a demandé. Il siffle, tu cours ? Tu sais le nom que je donne à des types comme toi ?<p>

_Des chiens !_

Tu t'allonges sur le lit en attendant qu'il ait fini de se sécher.

Forcément, il a pris une très longue douche. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ouais, il s'est beaucoup dépensé aujourd'hui, il doit être plein de sueur, et d'autres trucs, mais ne les nommons pas. Il vaut mieux pas savoir quel jeu ils ont joué aujourd'hui.

_Lève toi !_

Tu sais, toi, s'il a changé les draps du lit avant que tu t'allonges ? Ah... les infections !

_Ne fais pas le sourd_, tu sais ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi.

T'es arrivé avec un peu d'avance... mais eh, Naruto ! Quand on est cocu, vaut mieux arriver trop tard que trop tôt. T'entendais tout, le lit qui grinçait, les bêlements de Sakura, les grognements de Sasuke, et toi, tu faisais quoi en attendant ? Tu crois que tu nous aurais permis de nous tirer ?

Non, tu t'es assis sur le canapé au rez-de-chaussé et t'as allumé la télé.

* * *

><p>Respect Naruto, tu commences à comprendre. Fais toi mal, reste et écoute.<p>

« - Ahhh ! Sasuke ! »

C'est ça, prend la télécommande et monte le son au maximum, avec du bol, tu pourras couvrir les bêlements de Sakura. Mais tu crois que tu peux couvrir le son que fait le couteau qui pénètre dans la chair molle de ton cœur ? A la fois mou et fragile, fragile et instable comme un verre qu'on éclate : le bruit d'un cassement. Parce que t'es bien en train de te briser, mon con.

Mais tu le vois pas. T'en as pas conscience, parce que c'est moi qui prend toute ta douleur et t- aaah ! Reviens sur la chaîne précédente, il y avait la princesse des neiges !

Hé ho ! Fais pas semblant d'être super concentré sur la télévision, on sait tous les deux sur quoi t'es concentré.

Blondie, t'en as peut-être pas conscience maintenant, mais en restant, t'as déjà commencé à oublier le pardon. La rédemption ? Elle s'échappe, te file entre les doigts, sans que tu puisses la chopper.

Lentement, la lumière s'éteint.

« - Sasuke ! »

Un râle plus fort que les autres, puis plus rien.

Bordel... elle vient de masquer la voix du film. Comme si son nom, on le connaissait pas, sois original pinky.

Nous, quand on est dans ses bras on hurle des « putains... », « grosse brute », et allez, on fout quelques « Sasuke » dedans, mais c'est un réflexe. On appelle pas son nom comme si c'était une putain de prière religieuse.

T'entends plus rien pendant quelques minutes, puis les marches de l'escalier se mettent à grincer. Tu te tournes même pas.

Non.

Tu prends la télécommande sur la table basse l'air nonchalant pour changer de chaîne.

Quand soudain, tu sens l'odeur si caractéristique de Sakura, mêlée avec celle de la sueur et du sexe. Tu restes toujours dos à elle, en faisant mine de toujours zapper, eh ! T'as encore loupé la princesse des neiges... reviens en arrière je te dis !

L'escalier arrête de grincer et un son étranglé résonne dans ton dos. Sur le canapé, elle a dû apercevoir ta chevelure blonde. Tu sens son regard fixe sur toi ? Elle a peur, tu sens ça aussi ? Tu devines ce qu'elle est en train de se demander ?

_Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a entendu ?_

_Sait-il ?_

« - Naruto. »

T'arrives pas à te tourner, t'arrives pas à la regarder, pour l'instant t'es tout simplement dégoûté.

C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas ? C'est pas ton genre de la laisser en plan comme ça.

C'est pas ton genre d'être dégoûté, tu préfères pardonner.

Mais cette fois, tu peux même plus la regarder, tu peux même plus lui parler.

A la place tu lèves le bras en guise de salut, sans rien dire.

T'es de dos à elle et ça l'inquiète.

Parce que Naruto, dans tes yeux, _c'est la couleur de la vérité qui brille ou qui meurt, à toi de voir._

Elle pense que si elle voit ta face, elle pourra voir, savoir ce que t'as compris.

Sakura se met debout devant le canapé, entre toi et la télévision. Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux comme si elle cherche quelque chose dans ton expression, un truc qui n'y était pas avant.

Mais elle verra rien, c'est déjà fini.

Dis moi merci.

Elle se doute même pas de toutes les horreurs que tu voudrais lui crier au visage, _mes horreurs_.

Tiens, tu la regardes distraitement. Tu remarques l'aspect débraillé de sa coiffure ?

_Vas y ! T'aurais pu lui faire remarquer._

A la place, tu la fermes encore.

« - Salut Naruto ! Je savais pas que t'étais ici ! »

Son ton enjoué est tellement mal foutu qu'elle me fait pitié, sa voix tremble de nervosité !

Tu sais ? Tu sais pas ? Se demande-t-elle.

T'as pitié d'elle ?

_Moi pas !_

Quoi ?

C'est pas sa faute, elle aimait Sasuke avant toi, et elle l'a aimé toute sa vie ? Sasuke et Sakura, c'est normal.

Naruto et Sasuke, c'est pas normal.

Oh là... vers quelle direction tu vas ? Comment ça, c'est à Sakura de se sentir trahi et pas à toi ?

Je dois te rappeler qui sort ouvertement avec Sasuke ? _Toi_ ! Elle, c'est le vibromasseur jetable. Elle te trahit derrière ton dos, alors qu'elle clame son amitié pour toi tous les jours !

Bah, pourquoi je cause ? Tu sais toi-même que c'est pas normal. Et même si ta conscience souffle le pardon ta colère le balayera.

« - Héhé, t'es là depuis combien de temps ? »

Dieu, elle est dense ! Tu peux la rassurer, lui dire que tu viens d'entrer, que t'savais pas que c'était ici qu'elle était.

Lui dire surtout que ça fait pas longtemps que t'y es, mais à la place :

« - Quelques minutes. »

T'es si vague et apathique que Sakura doit se pisser dessus. Tu lui dis pas ce que tu sais ou ce que tu sais pas. Bien joué ! Elle est tiraillée par le doute, sa culpabilité doit monter en crescendo.

C'est bien Naruto, tu comprends lentement.

_Deviens moi, la vie est plus simple._

« - Ah ! »

Elle sourit mais elle a l'air tellement stressé que j'en jubile.

_Oh là... attends qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ! _

_Pourquoi tu..._

« - Tu veux regarder la princesse des neiges avec moi ? »

… _souris ?_

Elle lâche un soupir de soulagement, devant ton sourire sincère et honnête et ta proposition de passer du temps avec elle.

Mais moi ? Je tremble de rage, de colère, de fureur ! Merde, Naruto ! T'y étais presque,_ j'y étais presque._

« - Merci Naruto, ce serait sympa, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Je suis passée vite fait pour soigner Sasuke, il s'entraîne beaucoup trop. »

A la mention de Sasuke, elle se pince les lèvres, là encore tu peux faire une remarque ! Vas y !

_S'entraîne beaucoup trop ? Passer vite fait ? Connaissant son endurance, si tu veux mon avis ça a pas dû être aussi rapide qu'elle le prétend !_

« - Ah ce sera pour la prochaine fois. »

_Ouais merci de t'occuper si bien de lui, Sakura _! Vas y, rajoute ça ! Merde, pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

Elle te donne un grand sourire, mais soudain, tu la vois se figer, son regard dirigé vers l'escalier.

« - Naruto ? »

Tu te tournes bien cette fois, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'as besoin de savoir que c'est lui et pas un autre qui était là haut ! Non, c'est pas un quelconque clodo ! C'est bien Sasuke !

Il est sur la dernière marche, torse nu, juste un short sur les hanches et une serviette sur les épaules. Des gouttes coulent le long de ses mèches, ouais, il vient de prendre sa douche.

On le comprend, sur ce coup là ! Je suis pas ironique pour une pièce là ! Moi aussi je voudrais pas avoir les fluides corporels de Sakura !

« - T'es en avance, ça te ressemble pas. Tu sais enfin ce que c'est une horloge ? » Ricana Sasuke, l'air taquin. T'as vu comment son regard peut passer du froid au chaud en un temps record ? Non... t'as rien vu...

_Ouais, j'ai appris que venir tôt ça a des avantages ! _Dis ça !

« - Haha, dis que je suis Kakashi tant que t'y es ! »

Naaaaan ! Pourquoi tu continues à faire comme si de rien n'était merde ?

Sasuke te fait un léger rictus. Il croit sûrement que tu sais rien, au vu de ton air taquin. Il se sèche le bout des mèches avec la serviette, pendant que toi tu retournes à ton écran de télévision ! Hé merde, on a loupé la fin.

« - Sakura, t'es pas encore partie ? »

Sasuke s'approche d'elle, cette fois d'un air plus froid et moins rieur. Tu l'as remarqué ? La froideur dans sa voix, la rapidité dans ses pas ? Tu sais qu'il l'aime pas ? Non, tu le vois pas.

Tu me fais rire.

« - Si... si... fit-elle rapidement. J'allais y aller. »

Elle se tourne et se dirige vers la porte, sans en dire plus, un regard de Sasuke l'a convaincu de se tirer vite fait, mais ça aussi t'as pas capté ! T'es trop obnubilé par la télé ? Non, t'as trop peur de la vérité !

Casse toi, pinky !

« - Hé Sakura ! »

Elle se tourne et te regarde, perplexe.

_Euh... c'est quoi ce sourire plein de dents ? _

« - Passe une bonne journée ! Et oublie pas on se le fera ce film ! »

_Euh... c'est quoi ce sourire qu'elle te donne ? Bordel..._

« - Promis, Naruto. »

Ah, t'as vu du coin de l'oeil le regard noir de Sasuke ? Tu crois qu'il a peur que tu la prennes ? Même pas en rêve, _c'est pas pour ça_. Il jette sa serviette sur le canapé à côté de toi avant de se laisser tomber dessus à ta droite.

«- Hm, hm » Toussota Sasuke, en lançant un regard en coin à Naruto.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un coup d'oeil et zappa à nouveau sur la télécommande l'air nonchalant, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

_C'est ça, ignore le ! Méprise le ! Dédaigne le !_

« - Hm, hm. » Toussota-t-il à nouveau, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Etouffe toi, toi !_

Une goutte qui coula le long de sa mèche tomba sur le bras nu de Naruto, qui frissonna légèrement, lui donnant parfaitement conscience de la tenue très libre dans laquelle Sasuke se trouvait.

Ouais, tu devrais te sentir excité, tu dois même, parce que tu l'aimes.

Mais non, ça te rappelle juste sa trahison d'il y a quoi ? Allez, soyons compréhensif... cinq minutes ?

T'entends toujours pas Naruto ? Le long bruit grinçant du couteau ? De cette lame dans ton dos ?

_Euh... tu fous quoi là ?_

Naruto se mit à fredonner, couvrant les bruits de toussotement de Sasuke.

_Ouais hein ? Il vaut mieux continuer de chanter. C'est bien plus gaie._

Sasuke eut un long regard noir vers son meilleur ami et lui donna soudainement un coup de coude dans les côtes. Naruto qui ne le vit pas venir, lâcha un brusque hoquet de douleur, et Sasuke profita de son inattention pour lui prendre la télécommande des mains.

« - Putain, Sasuke, brute ! » Grogna Naruto, en se tenant les côtes.

Sasuke leva la télécommande en l'air avec un air hautain.

« - Tss.

- Sasuke vraiment, je suis raide dingue de cette série ! S'exclama Naruto en tendant la main pour que Sasuke lui rende la télécommande.

L'Uchiwa eut un haussement de sourcil vers la télévision.

- Je ne te connaissais pas fétichiste des loutres.

- Hein ?

Le shinobi lança un regard vers la télévision et se rendit compte qu'en effet, à force de zapper, il était tombé sur un documentaire animalier qui parlait de la reproduction de la loutre.

- Roooh ! S'écria Naruto en tirant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Rien à foutre ! Passe moi la télécommande. »

Le blond se jeta vers Sasuke, sur le canapé. Celui-ci mit le bras qui détenait la télécommande bien tendu en l'air, pour que Naruto ne puisse l'atteindre. Heureusement qu'il faisait quelques centimètres de plus que son ami. Le blond lui lança un regard noir et s'approcha encore, touchant de ses genoux ceux de Sasuke, son visage était pratiquement collé au sien alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre de sa main la télécommande en l'air.

_Héééé ! Recule ! Vite ! Tu vois pas le rictus de Sasuke là ? Ca sent pas bon dans la casa !_

Effectivement, Sasuke relâcha la télécommande sur la tête de Naruto d'un coup.

« - Aïe ! Abruti ! Hurla Naruto en se frottant la tête, d'un air douloureux. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier plus longtemps que Sasuke l'attrapa par le cou pour attirer ses lèvres contres les siennes, sans pour autant l'embrasser.

- Rejoins moi là haut, je vais me sécher. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix plus douce, avant de se lever laissant sur le canapé Naruto hébété.

* * *

><p>T'entends rien à nouveau ? Le bruit des grincements ?<p>

Les escaliers... ou toi ? C'est du pareil au même. On vous marche dessus, sans que vous ne puissiez vous plaindre ! Pire encore ! Vous l'acceptez et c'est volontaire ! Parce que vous êtes fait de ce bois là ! Celui qui à jamais s'écrasera ! Pour que les autres puissent avancer et passer.

Un nouveau grincement. La porte ou ton cœur ? Ca encore, c'est pareil ! On vous pousse, on vous bouscule, on vous frappe et vous ? Vous dîtes amen ! Vous vous ouvrez tous les deux avec confiance, laissant passer n'importe qui du moment que celui-ci possède la clé !

La clé de ton cœur Naruto, elle est bon marché ! Comme cette porte aux gonds mal huilés !

Tu laisses tout le monde entrer, qu'on soit bon ou mauvais ! Tu crois qu'on peut changer ! Alors, tu donnes la clé à qui la veut, sans te douter, que c'est ma porte que tu ouvres ! Mes clés que tu donnes !

Entend les bruits, arrête de faire le sourd !

_Tu pourrais apprendre à écouter un peu plus mes hurlements._

Sasuke entra pas plus habillé que tout à l'heure. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit pour s'allonger au côté de Naruto qui était toujours les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard fixé sur le plafond, un air absent.

Sasuke se posta dans la même position à côté de lui. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la large fenêtre laissait passer les couleurs rougeâtres du soleil droit sur les murs blancs, reflétant une douce lueur orangée. La froideur et la sobriété de la chambre de Sasuke, d'une chambre au mur blanc, à la pièce vide, excepté pour le lit, changea du tout au tout en un instant avec la chaleur du soleil, pour prendre un aspect plus réconfortant, plus coloré... mais plus mélancolique aussi.

Naruto leva son bras et le tendit en l'air pour capter sur la peau de sa main l'un de ces rayons.

« - T'es calme aujourd'hui, abruti, remarqua Sasuke, distraitement.

_Si tu savais ! Abruti toi-même !_

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Dis, Sasuke ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et releva légèrement la tête en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, montrant par là qu'il écoutait Naruto de toute son attention. La lueur orangée brilla dans les yeux bleus du blond lui conférant cette impression de douce mélancolie.

« - Tu sais que t'es mon meilleur ami ? »

Ah ! Si tu savais Naruto comme je te déteste ! Je pourrais dire, bravo mon con ! Tu sais comment lui faire se sentir comme une merde ! Mais c'est pas le cas ! Ce regard ! Ce sourire sur ton visage ! C'est pas faux ! T'es pas en train de mytho !

Tu dis la vérité, tu lui dis avec tout ton cœur...

_T'entends toujours pas ?_

_Crack !_

« - Rien que ça ? » Fit Sasuke, avec un rictus mutin, en caressant du bout du doigt le long du bras de Naruto tendu vers les rayons du soleil, jusqu'à arriver à la main, qu'il entrelaça à la sienne. Naruto eut un sourire en voyant leurs deux mains liées par le soleil. La différence de peau devenait moins flagrante, le teint pâle de Sasuke prenait une teinte orangée grâce aux rayons et ils se confondraient presque en un seul membre.

_Ouais, comme ça aurait dû être, jusqu'à ce que tu gâches tout ! Bâtard !_

« - Non, c'est vrai t'es tout pour moi, Sasuke. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon fr-

- Chut, souffla Sasuke en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Pas ton frère, un frère, ferait pas ça. »

Il se pencha pour embrasser Naruto lentement, sans sa violence habituelle.

Comprend-il l'importance de ce moment pour toi, Naruto ? Non, tu sais quoi ? T'as remarqué ? A chaque fois qu'il a fini sa besogne avec Sakura, il vient auprès de toi. Non Naruto, pas pour ce que tu crois, pas pour se foutre de toi.

_C'est pas pour se foutre de toi._

Je suis honnête : c'est pas pour ça.

Que juste après, il couche avec toi.

_Pas pour ça._

" - Merci Sasuke. Sincèrement, merci d'être là, d'être mon meilleur ami."

_Merci ? Merci ? Merci !_

_Crack !_

Tu veux pas non plus lui prendre la main quand il couche avec Sakura ? Pourquoi tu peux pas être ironique hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est ma place ça.

Sens ses lèvres qui bougent lentement contre les tiennes, main dans la main. Son souffle qui descend ensuite sur ta gorge, puis sa main dans tes cheveux. Entend le tissu qui se frotte en même temps que vous vous mouvez.

Ca c'est pas un mensonge.

C'est pas pour t'humilier, qu'il te fait appeler !

C'est pour...

_… t'aimer._

Mais rappelle toi, Naruto, je te l'ai dit, l'amour_ pour moi_ ça existe pas ! C'est le pire !

La douceur qui suit la douleur, c'est beau hein ? C'est poétique. Douleur, douceur, presque le même mot, ils se fondent en un. Comme toi et lui.

C'est la vérité Naruto.

_T'aimer..._

Mais ça, tu le sais pas. Je t'ai dit, la vérité mourra dans tes yeux, que ta bouche ne connaîtra jamais le mot aveu, que c'est pas toujours tant mieux !

C'est une arme à double tranchant. Comme un boomerang, l'ignorance a du bon, mais aussi du mauvais. En te mentant à toi-même, tu mens quand il s'agit aussi de Sasuke.

Mais moi, tu peux pas me mentir !_ Je suis la vérité._

« - Sasuke.

Roooh ! Le souffle pas toi aussi comme une prière, tu vas me foutre la honte devant Sakura.

- Hm ?

La porte claqua soudainement, faisant trembler les murs. L'écho se répercuta violemment dans la chambre, la force du vent venait de faire pousser d'un coup sec l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque contre la serrure, fermant pour de bon la porte.

« - T'as entendu ? Ca doit être la p-

- Non. J'ai rien entendu, maintenant ferme là."

_Crack !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parce que si la musique s'arrête, qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter ?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre.<strong>

**Review, avis, commentaire si ça vous sied ? (oh j'ai l'air trop snob)**

**Semainement prochainement vôtre, (si possible)**

**Sirpics**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer _** : Je le précise que trop : pas à moi.

Note : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Histoire d'éclairer un point : dans le chapitre précédent, Naruto est tout à fait au courant que Sasuke le trompe, il le sait. Je vous laisse tirer vos suppositions sur ce que ça veut dire xd Finalement la fic fera un chapitre de plus, donc : sept.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews.

La semaine prochaine, pas sûr de pouvoir publier, mes partiels !

**_Sinon réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil !_**

Enjoy !

_**Chapitre 4**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qu'est-ce que le pardon ? Mais c'est la bonté du coeur, voyons. C'est l'amour le moins égoïste.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Il y a des moments dans la vie où on ne peut plus faire marche arrière, qu'importe à quel point on voudrait reculer, il faut toujours avancer. Et quand on croit pouvoir la gruger la vie, Naruto. Eh bien, ça se retourne contre nous-même.<p>

Quand tu crois que tu peux, rien que par la force de ta pensée, rendre la vie plus belle et moins laide, t'es un idiot. Tu peux faire semblant un temps, mais elle te rattrapera et te fera payée, elle te rendra la monnaie, j'aurais tout gagné.

Heureusement pour moi, t'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps dans ton cas, pour te faire rembourser.

« - Naruto ! Attend ! »

Ah voilà, il était temps.

T'es encore une fois venu en avance, mais cette fois, je suis presque certain que tu l'as fait exprès. Seulement, t'as rien entendu, non. Ils en étaient qu'au préliminaire. Alors quand t'as entendu ton nom appeler, de la voix de Sasuke, t'es monté.

T'as poussé la porte, la bonne porte cette fois, et t'es rentré. Tu les as vus, allongés l'un sur l'autre. Les cheveux roses de Sakura éparpillés sur l'oreiller, les mèches noires de Sasuke qui cachaient son visage, alors qu'ils étaient franchement pas vêtus. Sa main dans son dos, ses jambes croisées autour de ses hanches nus.

Heureusement qu'il avait encore son boxer hein ?

Au fait, t'as remarqué ? Sakura, finalement, elle est rose partout ! Dieu... des aisselles roses ! C'est pas une teinture. Eurk !

Tu veux reculer ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? _Non pas cette fois._

_Cette fois, il est temps d'agir. _

Tout à coup, tu te comprends pas. Tu croises les doigts, puis tu fais des gestes d'une rapidité étonnante. Des gestes que tu connais très bien : les signes d'un jutsu. Tu murmures un léger :

« - Fuuton, lame du vent. »

Encore une fois, sans comprendre pourquoi.

C'est tes mains qui font les gestes, tes doigts qui préparent les signes, ta bouche qui parle. Mais tu comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

La fenêtre, celle qui l'autre jour avait été témoin de ta promesse d'amitié vole en éclat sous une bourrasque de vent d'une puissance phénoménale, les morceaux de verres éclatent dans un bruit strident contre les murs, certains tombent sur le lit, tant la force de propulsion est énorme.

_Et derrière toi... la porte claque._

Trop tard pour reculer.

Sasuke et Sakura ont été alertés par le bruit. Elle lâche un cri, avant de protéger par réflexe son visage de ses bras, tandis que Sasuke fait automatiquement un bon hors du lit pour éviter les éclats.

Au moins, il la protège pas.

Et là... ils te voient.

« - Naruto. »

Tu recules, tu secoues la tête.

Tu voudrais pas que ça pète ?

_Too late._

Tu baisses les yeux vers tes mains dont les doigts sont toujours croisés dans le dernier signe du jutsu.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

Quoi ? Tu le sais pas ? Attend un peu, ça viendra.

Sakura remonte la couverture sur son corps, trop tard on a tout vu, faut que je sors.

Sasuke s'avance vers toi, sans être gêné par sa nudité. Après tout, pourquoi faire des manières quand il est temps de supplier ?

« - Naruto. Dis quelque chose. »

Tss, il n'essaye même pas de s'expliquer, il veut que tu mènes la barque ? Mais ma barque, Naruto, c'est celle des enfers, c'est vers là que je vais l'emmener. Et c'est pas un ticket aller-retour à moins que...

… _tu comprennes._

Tu serres le poing, accusant tes mains traîtresses, pour te mettre dans une situation de cette délicatesse. Tu peux plus mentir, tu peux juste mourir... _ou vivre_ ? Avec ce que je prépare, qu'est-ce qui est pire ?

« - Habillez vous, je vous attends dehors. »

Tu tournes les talons, sans leur donner le ton.

Comment ça va tourner ? Qui sait ? Même moi, je vois pas.

Ton visage est si impénétrable, ta douleur tellement peu palpable, qu'ils doivent se sentir encore plus coupable.

Ta douleur ? Pourquoi, je l'entends pas ?

_Alors que moi... j'agonise ?_

Naruto sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers deux à deux, avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il courut vers la porte et la claqua derrière lui, avec une force à faire trembler les murs. Pourtant, malgré la violence de ses actions, la frénésie de ses pas, il ne pleurait pas.

Ses yeux étaient secs alors qu'il les levait vers le ciel ensoleillé, il laissa la chaleur caresser son visage et inspira un grand bol d'air. Un instant, ses poumons s'étaient contractés comme si quelque chose était coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait comme l'impression pendant juste une seconde, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais autant senti l'odeur de renfermer dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Il huma le parfum de l'air laissé par les feuilles d'automne. Cette senteur particulière lui faisait penser à quelque chose de brute et de vieux, comme une odeur à mi-chemin entre celle de la sève et celle de la terre.

C'était rassurant.

Mais pas cette fois, il y eut comme une senteur de pourriture et de moisissure dans l'air.

Des égouts ?

_Ouais Naruto... tu le sens ? C'est pas l'air, c'est pas la terre._

_C'est moi._

_C'est toi._

Il reprit une inspiration profonde, se sentant comme soudain enfermé, comme si un étau exiguë s'était refermé sur lui.

_Tu crois pas si bien penser. Pas encore, mais ça va venir._

La porte claqua dans son dos.

Sakura et Sasuke se tenaient devant l'entrée, apparemment habillés à la va vite, mais prenant un grand soin de ne pas être trop proche. Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto le premier, en ayant moins peur de sa réaction que Sakura et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'obliger à se retourner.

« - Regarde moi.

_Ouaf ! Comme si on allait t'obéir maintenant._

- Re... rentrons balbutia Sakura, légèrement. On parlera de ça _calmement_ à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ? Fut la réponse sans émotion de Naruto. Tu as peur que je fasse un scandale, que je cris, que je gueule, que je chiale ?

_Non, Naruto. Elle a peur de passer pour la putain qu'elle est devant tout le monde. Déjà des passants se sont arrêté pour vous regarder. _

- Tourne toi, répéta Sasuke, d'une même voix.

Le blond haussa les épaules et se tourna sans geste brusque.

- Ouais ?

Sasuke fronça soudainement les sourcils. Il s'attendait à voir de la colère, peut-être même des yeux rouges à la place des bleus, voire même du néant, même du vide, ouais. Comme le calme qui cachait la tempête. Ça d'accord. C'est ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, _c'est qu'il aurait voulu voir._

Mais à la place, c'était le même vieux Naruto. Avec un regard compréhensif, sans haine, sans mépris. Juste un peu blasé peut-être ? Mais pas de haine, ni pour lui, ni pour Sakura.

Il serra les poings, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende ses os craquer.

_Crack !_

- Tu veux même pas savoir pourquoi ? Fit Sasuke, avec un rictus, en espérant le provoquer. Provoquer une réaction, une colère, qu'importe si ça aggraverait la situation. C'était pas ce qui était le plus important, parce qu'au moins ça lui montrerait _que lui_ était important pour Naruto. C'était peut-être égoïste de la part de Sasuke, de faire encore une fois tout tourner autour de lui, mais il s'en foutait.

_Je devrais rire, sourire de ton indifférence ? Parce que comme Sasuke le pense ? Tu t'en fous ? _

_Non, moi je sais la vérité, t'es en train de te tuer, comme ça, tu vas pas durer. _

_Encore un geste de plus, une seule parole._

_Ce sera fini._

- Sasuke ! S'écria Sakura, des larmes dans les yeux.

Elle voyait la colère dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa, elle voyait ses poings se serrer. Sa plus grande peur se matérialisait devant elle, une peur qui n'en était pas une, mais qui était malheureusement une réalité.

Revoir un combat, une lutte à mort entre Naruto et Sasuke devant elle ? Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Revoir leur amitié se briser ? Elle ne le supporterait pas.

A cause d'elle ? De sa faiblesse ? _Elle en mourrait._

- Arrête ! Hurla Sakura, en s'approchant de lui pour retirer le bras de l'Uchiwa de l'épaule de Naruto. Elle savait que l'attitude de Sasuke ne pouvait qu'être néfaste. Il n'avait jamais su dire pardon, il n'avait jamais su être désolé.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle, avec un réel mépris dans le regard.

- Reste en dehors ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Sakura ne quittait plus Naruto du regard. La culpabilité était si forte qu'elle taisait la douleur provoquée par la brusquerie de Sasuke à son égard. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne s'en était jamais autant rendue compte qu'aujourd'hui, et pourtant, elle n'en souffrait pas encore.

Non, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas souffrir davantage.

- Naruto... Tu me détestes ? Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglot, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Sasuke roula des yeux et repoussa d'un mouvement sec Sakura.

_C'est pas la joie aux Caraïbes là._

La jeune fille trébucha légèrement, mais se fichant encore une fois de la dureté de Sasuke envers elle, elle s'avança vers Naruto.

Sasuke ? Ce n'était pas autour de lui maintenant, elle était en train de tout briser, comment pourrait-elle le regarder ? Lui ? La cause de son pêché ?

- Tu me détestes ? Répéta-t-elle.

Elle pensait ne pas pouvoir souffrir davantage. Pourtant, elle savait au fond, que si Naruto répondait positivement, elle ne se relèverait pas. Elle ne trouverait plus la force de lui parler, de se lever, d'avancer. Comment ne plus pouvoir le regarder ? Comment ne pourrait-elle plus s'y refléter ?

Comment ne pourrait-elle plus vivre dans ses yeux, dans lesquels elle était sure d'être belle ?

Le regard de Naruto s'adoucit, et il secoua la tête, lentement, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Non. T'es ma Sakura-chan. Tu le seras toujours.

_Hey, t'as vu comment Sasuke vient de serrer les poings ? T'inquiète, on veut pas des MST. _

Finalement, s'il avait dit oui, elle se serait moins détestée. Comment pouvait-il être assez bon pour lui pardonner ? S'il l'avait punie, elle aurait eu la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle avait payée. Le pardon de Naruto était plus cruel que toutes les malédictions.

_Ouais, pinky ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Ma jolie, je vais t'apprendre. Quand quelqu'un nous déteste, on peut toujours l'ignorer. Quand on se déteste, c'est impossible. On vit toujours avec soi-même._

Sakura aurait voulu pleurer de joie, elle aurait aussi voulu mourir de honte. Mais aucun des deux ne convenaient, comme la réaction de Naruto ne convenait pas. Il ne devait pas être aussi bon, il devrait lui hurler dessus, lui cracher au visage.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Elle serra les dents et refoula ses larmes, avant de prendre Naruto par le bras avec une force surprenante.

- Dis la vérité, siffla-t-elle. Dis moi vraiment ce que tu penses !

Sasuke la repoussa une énième fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle tint bon le bras de Naruto et pour la première fois, elle défia Sasuke du regard d'oser recommencer.

- Casse toi Sakura, ça te regarde pas, c'est mes affaires.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Ça a à voir avec Naruto ! Je ne partirai pas tant que Naruto ne comprendra pas !

_Ne comprendra pas quoi ? Que t'as sauté son mec ? Que ça te démangeait ?_

_Vous devez faire un trio comique là, Sasuke qui te tient l'épaule, Sakura le bras, comme s'ils avaient peur que tu disparaisses d'un moment à l'autre... ils ont bien raison. Et toi, tout apathique entre leurs bras ? Tu te prends pour qui, Bouddha ?_

- Comprendre quoi ? Il ne veut apparemment rien savoir, ricana Sasuke, en posant à nouveau son regard vers Naruto.

_T'as senti ? L'amertume dans sa voix ? La douleur et la colère ? Et... l'amour ?_

- Ferme là Sasuke ! Comment tu peux lui parler comme ça après ce qu'on a fait ? Hurla Sakura, en oubliant finalement que tout le monde les regardait, en oubliant même l'attitude plus qu'étrange de Naruto.

- Tss, ça te va bien de faire la morale. Je te voyais pas des cas de conscience avant.

_Pour une fois, que j'aimerai presque Sasuke._

Sakrua baissa le cou, sa colère partit tout d'un coup.

Quelques secondes, elle resta silencieuse oubliant vraiment tous les regards des gens sur elle. Puis elle souffla, d'une petite voix :

- Désolée Naruto. Je suis terriblement désolée.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, pour sortir un nouveau sarcasme, elle continua en regardant son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Naruto. Je t'aime tellement ! Si tu savais comme je me déteste ! Hurla-t-elle finalement, sous la bousculade d'émotion qui la submergeait, elle ne maîtrisait plus sa force et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle serrait le bras de son ami jusqu'à lui faire mal.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, sanglota-t-elle à nouveau, lui donnant un aspect hystérique entre ses pleurs et ses cris. Sa propre faiblesse la tuait. Naruto la regardait toujours avec cet air de profonde gentillesse.

_Elle n'y pouvait rien,_ elle aimait Naruto mais Sasuke juste un peu plus. Elle se maudissait pour ça, à chaque regard, chaque geste, elle redevenait faible. Toutes ses bonnes décisions brûlaient dans les flammes noires d'un désir. Des flammes qui n'allumeraient jamais rien, mais s'éteindront. Elle le savait, elle s'en rendait compte et c'était le pire. Elle s'en voulait même pour sa résolution si fragile, _mais elle n'y pouvait rien._

- Chut, souffla Naruto, et à la plus grande surprise de Sasuke et Sakura...

_What the fuck ? Mais va te faire foutre mon petit père._

_C'est quoi que cette douleur ? Pourquoi je peux plus respirer ? _

_Bordel._

… Naruto s'échappa de la prise de Sasuke, pour enlacer la jeune fille, calmant contre son torse ses sanglots.

- Je te pardonne, Sakura. C'était toi et Sasuke qui étiez normaux.

_Crack !_

_Le bruit de ton coeur !_

_La douleur est immense... _

_Qu'est-ce tu penses ?_

_Crack !_

_Le bruit des os de Sasuke, alors qu'il frappe le poing dans sa main, comme pour se préparer à te cogner. _

Et effectivement, Naruto ne vit pas venir le poing de Sasuke, droit dans son visage.

_Crack !_

_Le bruit d'une dent cassée. _

Le coup était si fort, que Naruto tomba en arrière, pratiquement allongé sur le dos, emmenant Sakura dans sa chute.

Sasuke était au-dessus d'eux alors qu'ils tentaient de se relever. Les yeux rouges au sens propre, le sharingan tournait dans son regard sous la fureur.

- Pas normal ? Se mit-il à hurler. Pas normal !

_Bordel... j'ai mal._

- Sasuke, gémit Sakura en se levant. Arrête ! Arrêtons ça !

Alors que Sasuke n'allait pas hésiter à repousser Sakura, Naruto se releva pour intercepter le poing de l'Uchiwa qui se dirigeait droit vers le visage de la jeune fille.

_Putain, c'est le comble. Mais c'est X-files cette série ! Cette putain te trompe et tu la protèges ! _

_Je meurs._

La colère de Sasuke ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant ce geste et il attrapa Naruto par le col de son gilet, ramenant son visage juste à quelques centimètres du sien. Le blond le défiait du regard de le lâcher, mais Sasuke au contraire, le rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur sa gorge, et qu'il puisse voir, surtout, la colère dans ses yeux.

- Pas normal ? ! Siffla-t-il, entre ses dents.

- Lâche le Sasuke ! Hurla Sakura.

_Tiens, les enfants sont allés chercher du pop-corn. _

- Oh ferme là Sakura ! Fit-il sans se tourner, son regard colérique toujours ancré dans celui de Naruto. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ça n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec toi ! Ni même toi avec toi Naruto ! _Il ne s'agissait que de mo_i. Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai couché avec toi, Sakura ? Parce que je t'aime ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai blessé, Naruto ? Parce que je te déteste ?

_Je ne te hais point ? Ah le classique. _

Sasuke lâcha un rire cruel, sans même regarder Sakura.

- On n'est pas dans un conte de fées, je suis pas le prince charmant. Je t'ai prise parce que t'étais utile.

- Qu... quoi ?

Sasuke eut un rictus en voyant enfin une lueur rouge tout au fond des yeux de Naruto. Enfin cet air bienveillant quittait sa face. Enfin, il arrivait à animer quelque chose chez lui

- Tu l'aimes pas ? Souffla Naruto, incrédule, contre sa bouche. Tu l'aimes pas ! T'es tout pour elle ! Tu m'as trahi ! Je te pardonne, et toi, bâtard, t'oses me sortir que tu me trahis pour rien ? Que tout ce cirque, s'écria Naruto en montrant du bras les gens qui les regardait. C'est pour rien ?

Sasuke eut un rictus effronté et souffla provocateur contre la bouche de son meilleur ami :

- Ouais. T'as compris Naruto ? Je l'aime pas ! L'aimer, ça, _ça aurait été pas normal, p_récisa Sasuke après coup. Le blond se dégagea de sa poigne pour attraper à son tour le col de l'Uchiwa, l'air à présent tout aussi furieux.

Ils étaient si pris l'un dans l'autre, qu'ils n'entendirent pas le sanglot avalé de Sakura, ni ses pas qui reculaient lentement.

Son visage était blanc, si blanc qu'elle rivalisait avec Hinata dans ses grands jours. Le soulagement de savoir que Naruto lui avait pardonné avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu sous la souffrance, sous le petit _crack_ que faisait son coeur, qui tombait en miettes comme les larmes de ses yeux.

Il ne l'aimait pas ?

Elle le savait mais l'entendre de la bouche de Sasuke, de cette voix qu'elle avait tant aimée, sans aucune émotion...

Ça faisait très mal.

_Et ouais, tu t'es trompée ma vieille. On peut toujours avoir plus mal._

Sasuke ne l'aimait pas.

Elle embrassa cette douleur comme une vieille amie. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais il avait fallu qu'elle l'entende. Au fond, elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir blessé son meilleur ami pour rien, pour une chimère. Elle avait été égoïste, aveugle, et stupide de ne pas voir que Sasuke appartenait à Naruto.

Elle le voyait maintenant.

Dans le rictus de Sasuke, dans ses yeux quelque chose vivait. Une légère flamme brûlait, une flamme juste animée par Naruto.

Et elle lui a ôté ça.

Il aimait Naruto de tout son coeur. C'est fou, cette colère de Sasuke c'était un cri du coeur qui disait en fait :

_Je t'aime._

Elle, d'habitude si perspicace n'avait rien vu; il l'aimait vraiment alors _pourquoi_ ?

- Pourquoi ? S'écria Naruto, en exprimant sa pensée. Si tu l'aimes pas, si c'est pas pour ne pas me faire de mal que vous m'avez rien dit ! Si c'est pas pour m'éviter la douleur, pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi _tu_ m'as trahi ?

Le rictus de Sasuke s'élargit en même temps que la colère de Naruto.

_Ouais, maintenant que tout ton petit mensonge ne tient plus, Naruto. Maintenant que Sasuke a cassé tout ton « Sasuke et Sakura c'est normal, Naruto et Sasuke c'est pas normal ». Maintenant que t'as en pleine face la preuve qu'il l'aime pas... que toutes tes illusions sur le fait que t'es un obstacle pour eux sont brisées qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, mon con ? Maintenant que tu te rends compte que c'est toi le trahi, hein ? _

_Maintenant qu'enfin, tu te fous en victime ?_

- Tu le demandes enfin.

_Tu vois sa colère qui se fâne ? Tu vois maintenant ce qui la remplace... La tristesse... et la peur... que tu le comprennes pas._

- Pour un enfant, continua Sasuke, en tenant les poignets qui lui serrait le col, d'une façon si douce que Naruto avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une caresse.

- Pour une famille, tu voulais une famille, souffla le blond, incrédule.

_Ahaha, non, non Naruto. Ne prend pas espoir, attend avant de te refoutre dans la place du bourreau ou de l'obstacle. T'aimerais croire que t'étais une gêne pour Sasuke ? Qu'une famille tu l'empêchais de fonder ? _

_Tu te rends compte que tu cherches toutes les raisons pour qu'il ne puisse pas t'aimer ? _

Sasuke secoua la tête, alors que son sharingan disparut complètement.

- Non. Pas pour ça, je t'ai dit Naruto,_ les liens c'est la souffrance._ Pourquoi voudrais-je à nouveau aimer une famille pour risquer de la perdre ?

_Ça je te le fais pas dire, je lui répète depuis des mois._

- Pas pour me promener avec un gosse dans le parc. _Mais pour moi_, pour perpétuer le pouvoir qu'on m'a enlevé ! Cet enfant reprendra le flambeau d'un pouvoir qu'on m'a arraché ! Tsunade voudrait que le dernier Uchiwa reste un ninja de second rang, qu'on ne se souvienne plus de la grandeur de ma famille ? Elle peut aller se faire foutre ! Avec cet enfant, on n'oubliera pas les Uchiwa ! _Lui_, ne sera soumis à aucun diktat !"

Les doigts de Naruto se crispèrent sur le col de Sasuke jusqu'à devenir blanc. Il n'avait donc jamais pu encaisser la punition de Tsunade. _Genin à vie _: quand il disait l'accepter, quand il disait que c'est Naruto qu'il choisissait, il mentait.

_C'était le pouvoir, le pouvoir, pouvoir !_

Ce mot lui donnait la nausée, ça le rendait malade.

Nagato, Yahiko, Itachi, son père, sa mère, Jiraya : tous morts à cause de quelqu'un qui cherchait le pouvoir.

_Ça y est, t'as la clé._

_J'ai la clé : Il t'a préféré au pouvoir._

_C'était le dernier crack._

_Le dernier bruit que t'entendras, maintenant que la musique est coupée, maintenant que le soleil est couché, maintenant que les cordes de ton âme ont vibré._

_Et oui, Naruto, le pouvoir, encore le pouvoir, toujours le pouvoir._

_Sasuke n'a pas changé d'un poil. Dans chacun de nous, c'est enraciné, on veut tous le pouvoir à un moment ou un autre. Lui, il le voudra toute sa vie. T'as vraiment cru que tout changerait, qu'il changerait ? T'as cru que cette fois encore tu pourrais lui pardonner ? _

_Ce qui te dégoûte mon frère, c'est que le monde n'a pas changé. Que toutes tes grandes idées resteront des idées. Que même ton meilleur ami, ton frère ou... ton amant ? -devrais-je dire ce mot ?- n'en est pas exempt._

_Encore une fois, il a choisi le pouvoir au lieu de toi._

_La cicatrice au-dessus de ton coeur, laissée par le chidori de Sasuke, il y a si longtemps, tu la sens qui cogne ? Ça y est t'es plus borgne ? Tu la croyais refermer ? Par tes incroyables capacités ? Dommage que le corps et le coeur ne guérissent pas de la même manière !_

_Ça a rendu la trahison encore plus amère ?_

_Hey ! Si Naruto, en vérité, ce départ de Sasuke... tu ne lui avais jamais pardonné ? _

_Si en vérité, toi, le brave type, ce n'était qu'une façade ? Une jolie et blanche palissade ? Qui cacherait les égouts ? _

_Dis moi, cette trahison ? _

_Est assez âpre pour te faire chuter ? _

_Est assez forte pour me lever ?_

Une feuille passa devant le nez de Naruto, entre le petit espace qui le séparait du visage de Sasuke. Il huma encore une fois le parfum, cette fois, il n'y reconnut plus le parfum de la terre, mais...

Que les égouts.

Humides.

Moisis.

Poussiéreux.

Clos.

_C'est fini._

_Je gagne._

De l'extérieur, le silence n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais pour Naruto tellement plus longtemps. Tout à coup, les poings du blond se crispèrent, et son visage changea instantanément. Sasuke sentait presque son coeur battre sous l'espoir, ce regard dans les yeux de Naruto, il ne l'avait jamais vu : l'amour ?

_Alors pourquoi_

_..._

_Je souris ?_

« - Je comprends Sasuke. On a assez humilié ta famille, je comprends.

Sasuke avait retenu sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Le sourire de Naruto réchauffa presque son coeur, au point que son visage se serait presque détendu. Ainsi, il le comprenait ?

- Naruto, merci de comprendre. _De comprendre : Tout, ma faute, mon devoir, ma noirceur, mon amour._

Des non-dits qui auraient pu tout arranger, si Sasuke s'était dévoilé.

_Pourquoi je bouge ? Pourquoi je marche ? Pourquoi je mets un doigt sur ses lèvres ?_

- Chut. Ça va, t'en fais pas. Je comprends, je te pardonne, tu es tout pour moi. »

_Quoi ? _

_Pourquoi je le prends dans mes bras ? _

_Pourquoi... je l'embrasse ? Devant tout le monde ? Même devant Sakura en larme ? _

Naruto embrassa Sasuke sans se soucier du regard des autres sur eux, sans se soucier de la douleur dans les yeux de Sakura. Si Sasuke n'avait pas été surpris par ce pardon aussi rapide, il aurait peut-être remarqué les gestes moins maladroits et plus hardis de son ami. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait senti le rictus sec contre ses lèvres, il aurait vu que dans ces yeux...

…

le bleu était mort.

Rouge... ou noir ?

_C''est pas moi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Non, Naruto. Le pardon c'est ta vanité, le pardon est offert par celui qui ne sait pas aimer, par celui qui ne sait pas s'aimer. La colère est la véritable force de notre attachement pour quelqu'un. Elle est la preuve de notre humanité. On ne sent jamais autant nos émotions que lorsqu'on est en colère.<strong>_

_**On devient alors vulnérable.**_

_**Il n'y a rien de plus beau.**_

_**Parce que quand on aime, c'est avec la passion, ou rien du tout !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre.<strong>_

**_Vos avis ?_**

**_Flemmardement vôtre,_**

**_Sirpics_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto... it's all. Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Note de l'auteur que personne ne lit : **_

- **Reaaaaally meeerci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait toutes plaisir !** Normalement ce chapitre devrait prendre tout son sens avec la fin du chapitre précédent. Ce chapitre est radicalement différent des autres sur la forme, vous allez comprendre pourquoi en lisant !

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais mes partiels sont over (**doppy**... je t'assure je suis occupée et j'oublierai pas de te donner mon avis xd) ! (franco anglais) Je suis enfin libreeuuuh ! Ou pas, XD La semaine prochaine je suis aussi un peu chargée, mais j'essaierai de vous mettre la suite.

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé qui était le narrateur ou la voix-off, bah là vous le saurez xd

Programme la semaine prochaine ce sera le dernier chapitre en tant que tel.

Et ensuite l'épilogue (là aussi l'épilogue est space, il est pas optionnel xd) normalement.

_**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil, et si je ne vous ai pas répondu excusez moi, j'ai complètement oublié mais je vous adore xd**_

_**Note 2 SOS auteur en crise. Mon unité centrale a rendu l'âme hier (une minute de silence je vous prie et avec elle... toutes les fics que j'ai jamais écrites, donc si jamais il y a une baisse de régime... vous comprendrez suicide)**_

_**Je prends ma corde vous vos lunettes :**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pourquoi t'es toujours ici ? <strong>_

_**Comment sortir ?**_

_**Ils nous ont trompé ?**_

_**Pardonne leur alors. **_

_**Naruto**_

* * *

><p>«<em> Pas pour me promener avec un gosse dans le parc. Mais pour moi, pour perpétuer le pouvoir qu'on m'a enlevé ! Cet enfant reprendra le flambeau d'un pouvoir qu'on m'a arraché ! Tsunade voudrait que le dernier Uchiwa reste un ninja de second rang, qu'on ne se souvienne plus de la grandeur de ma famille ? Elle peut aller se faire foutre ! Avec cet enfant, on n'oubliera pas les Uchiwa ! Lui, ne sera soumis à aucun diktat <em>

_Sasuke_

* * *

><p>Naruto ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, un moment il était dehors en train de se donner en spectacle devant une dizaine de villageois, en train de foutre tout son linge sale, voire crasseux devant tout le monde, puis d'un coup, il se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait à la cage de Kyubi, en train de patauger dans de l'eau boueuse.<p>

Naruto baissa la tête, le couloir ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il était auparavant. Couloir ? Pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça ? Une écluse, oui.

Le niveau d'eau était si élevé que la mare lui allait jusqu'aux cuisses, juste au-dessus des genoux. Le courant était si fort que des vagues ricochaient contre les murs pour laisser en partant des coulées brunâtres, de la même couleur que prenait son pantalon en ce moment. Des gouttes tombaient du plafond, avec une lenteur quasi surnaturelle et alla tomber dans la mare pour la nourrir, ça et la moisissure qui se dessinait lentement sur les murs.

_Humides._

_Moisis._

_Poussiéreux._

_Clos._

Naruto ne comprenait vraiment pas, tout se passait intellectuellement, dans son esprit. Pourtant, il avait terriblement froid, cette espèce de mare lui gelait pratiquement les jambes. Les murs suintaient une apparence moisie, d'une pourriture dégoulinante et l'odeur de cette eau lui donnait presque la nausée, et pourtant fallait bien avouer que Naruto n'avait pas des demandes très élevées question hygiène.

Une nouvelle vague le frappa, et cette fois, elle était montée jusqu'à son estomac.

« - Beurk ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette flotte ! Grommela Naruto en se frottant les bras, l'air dégoûté.

Il leva la tête, pour ne pas voir dans quoi il nageait presque.

Franchement, vu la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Naruto juste avant -c'est-à-dire la magnifique scène de soap opéra dans laquelle il jouait le rôle du cocu-, il avait bien entendu souhaité une échappatoire. Il imaginait alors un événement imprévu tel qu'un pet de Kiba, un nouveau sexy jutsu de Konohamaru, même Sai qui venait leur dire qu'il avait crée un incident diplomatique en traitant le Mizukage de nymphomane. Pourquoi pas ?

Mais Kyubi qui lui donnait une porte de sortie ? Non, il n'y croyait pas.

Il avança dans cette mare comme si de rien n'était, comme si le courant ne tentait pas de le repousser à tout prix, comme si ses mouvements étaient libres et non entravés par cette force. Il attendit de voir les barreaux de la cage se refléter dans l'eau pour soupirer de soulagement. Le renard était toujours derrière, prisonnier. Il leva la tête pour le voir, couché, la tête sur ses pattes croisées et un seul œil ouvert lui donnant une expression fatiguée ou ennuyée, sûrement les deux.

Il avait fait suffisamment attention.

- Tss, je crois pas non. C'était pas le cabot dans mon dos le danger.

Cette voix ? Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas sa propre voix ?

Naruto plissa les yeux pour distinguer dans l'obscurité la copie conforme de lui-même, qui était adossée contre les barreaux de la cage du renard, sans crainte.

- Cabot ? Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, humain, grogna Kyubi en fermant complètement les yeux cette fois. Malgré la menace, le renard ne lui faisait rien, laissant son double s'adosser contre sa cage.

_Son double_ ? Non, ce regard noir -au sens propre-, ses lèvres tirées dans un rictus provocateur, cette raideur dans les membres. C'était peut-être son physique, mais tout ce qui appartenait à l'expression du visage, aux émotions... ça n'était pas à lui.

Les bras croisés, la jambe droite repliée, le pied sur le barreau de la cage, son double le toisait avec tant de suffisance que Naruto serra les poings.

- T'es encore là toi ?

Son double eut un ricanement mesquin et la suffisance avec laquelle il le dévisageait était encore plus remarquable. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ce même petit sourire sur le visage.

- Encore ? Mais j'ai toujours été là, Naruto. Je serai toujours là.

Naruto évita de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, comme dit, il ne savait pas dans quoi ce liquide avait trempé pour prendre cette couleur. A la place, il fit encore quelques pas pour s'approcher de son double.

- Stop là, la conversation métaphysique. Tu m'as appelé ? C'est toi la cause de tout ce bordel ? Demanda-t-il en levant le bras pour désigner le couloir qui le faisait penser fortement à des égouts. Tu salies, tu laves, je te préviens.

Naruto crut avoir gagné quand il vit son double froncer soudainement les sourcils et le rictus dépérir sur sa face. Son côté sombre fit glisser son pied le long du barreau jusqu'à disparaître dans l'eau. Les jambes tendues, il se mit aussitôt à avancer vers Naruto, sans rien dire. Le vrai sentait vraiment que rien de bon n'allait sortir de tout ça. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes.

De l'eau boueuse alla gicler à chacun de ses pas et Naruto remarqua enfin, que bien que l'eau soit aussi à la hauteur des cuisses de son double, dès qu'en se pliant elles sortaient de cette espèce de mare brièvement, le pantalon était sec. Alors pourquoi _lui_ était complètement trempé ?

Naruto sentit quelque chose entrer en contact avec sa chaussure.

Il leva les yeux, pour voir que son double était maintenant en face de lui, Naruto l'avait juste quitté du regard, une fraction de seconde, qui avait apparemment suffit pour le surprendre. Il était si prêt de lui, les pieds contre les siens. Ils étaient juste l'un en face de l'autre et Naruto avait vraiment l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

- Ah ! Cette situation a un air de déjà vu, tu trouves pas ? Fit Naruto d'un air badin. Tu sais, la flotte, toi et ton air mystérieux ! Pourquoi je sens que je vais bientôt me prendre un poing dans la gueule ? Non, vraiment, je pensais qu'on avait passé ce stade après le câlin, tu veux qu'on se pelote encore ? Faisons l'amour pas la guerre !

Naruto vit juste, très juste, et pourtant, il n'avait pas été assez préparé pour arrêter le poing qui entra en contact directement avec sa joue. Un craquement résonna dans le couloir, en plusieurs échos, qui, au contraire de descendre en intensité, montèrent jusqu'à devenir aussi fort qu'un cri. Sa tête chuta sur le côté sous la force du coup alors que le poing de son double était encore levé.

Naruto ne comprenait pas la douleur qui lui piquait la mâchoire... il avait eu _réellement mal_. Comme il avait_ réellement_ froid. Comme cet endroit sentait _réellement_ la moisissure.

C'était son esprit... alors pourquoi c'était si _réel, si physique _?

- T'es trop prévisible, fit Naruto, en se massant la mâchoire, d'un ton badin pour cacher sa méfiance. T'aurais pu être plus original.

Dark Naruto tendit le coude vers l'arrière pour prendre son élan avant de tenter de lui asséner un autre coup. Mais cette fois, Naruto fut assez rapide pour intercepter le poing dans sa paume et ne plus le lâcher.

- Arrête, ça sert à rien de se battre. Je croyais qu'on avait conclu ça la dernière fois.

Son double fuma littéralement de colère, à chaque fois que Naruto ouvrait la bouche. Son autre bras était tendu le long de son torse et son poing était si serré que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Si fort, que quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent de sa main. Naruto ne le remarqua que quand les gouttes de sang créèrent des ondes dans l'eau, des ondes rouges carmins qui allèrent se répercuter à chaque fois en plus grande spirale pour couvrir de rouge toute la mare.

- Oh putain, c'est crade !

L'expression de son double devint tellement laide dans la colère que Naruto manqua presque de reculer, il lui rappelait vraiment Sasuke dans ces mauvais jours.

- Tu blagues ? T'es encore capable de plaisanter ? ! Après ce que ces _connards_ ont fait ? ! _Ces traîtres _!

- … Bah ouais ?

Soudain le Naruto sombre rejeta la tête en arrière, et un rire hystérique, quasi fou, s'échappa de sa gorge. Rire à gorge déployée était bien l'expression, sa pomme d'Adam tressautait à chaque nouveau souffle, tellement de fois, que cette pomme devint presque plus vexante que le rire pour Naruto. Devant ses yeux elle sautait, et sautait, et sautait. Comme si elle le narguait.

Bientôt, ce fut le rire de son double qui devint l'écho sonore remplaçant le bruit de cassure. Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage, tant il riait, et elles allèrent tomber dans l'eau. La couleur changea à nouveau de la même manière et la mare devint complètement noire.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

_Brun clair, rouge sang et maintenant noir ?_

Son double ramena son visage à la hauteur de Naruto. Son corps était soudain plus détendu, alors qu'il toisait à nouveau Naruto avec suffisance.

- Comment tu peux te mentir autant ? !

Naruto haussa un sourcil et demanda l'air un peu niais :

- Me mentir sur quoi ?

- Sur quoi ? ! Hurla presque dark Naruto. Sur nos _fidèles_ amis bien sûr ! Sasuke, Sakura... charmant, hein ? Après tout ce que t'as fait pour eux. Ils ont couché ensemble ! Derrière ton dos, pendant des mois, ils se sont foutu de ta gueule ! Ils t'ont trompé ! Ils _nous_ ont trompé ! Répéta-t-il lentement, en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux, mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans ces pupilles.

Naruto ne sut pas ce que voulait dire ce regard mais il était grave.

- Ils nous ont trompé, répéta-t-il encore et toujours, comme un mantra.

Et cette parole devint le nouvel écho de la pièce. Elle envahissait l'esprit de Naruto, jusqu'à devenir assourdissante.

- Alors c'est ça la cause de tout ce bordel ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Fit le shinobi en montrant à nouveau l'eau qui montait. Naruto secoua la tête et cette fois, ce fut lui qui regarda presque son double d'un air supérieur, de l'air de quelqu'un qui sait ce que l'autre ignore.

- Ouais, pour que tu voies la vérité en face, pour que tu puisses plus te mentir.

- _Me mentir _? Répéta à nouveau Naruto. Je crois que tu comprends pas bien. _Je me mens pas_. Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, je le sais depuis tellement longtemps.

Le visage de Naruto ne détenait aucune émotion, exceptée presque une lassitude, une si forte lassitude, mais elle ne s'illustra même pas dans sa voix. Avait-il conscience de sa propre fatigue ?

Dark Naruto allait ouvrir la bouche mais Naruto tendit le bras pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Et je peux encore rire, ouais ! Je peux encore blaguer, je peux encore faire le con ! Ouais ! C'est pas la fin du monde.

Tout à coup, bien que l'obscurité ne fût pas particulièrement prononcée, ses yeux ne virent presque rien pendant une seconde, la pièce était devenue encore plus sombre.

Quand il tendit le cou, il comprit pourquoi. Une énorme vague avait surplombé son visage et s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur eux. Le ninja ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher, juste encaisser le coup. Même préparé, il ne s'attendait pas à la douleur qui le frappa, c'était comme si on lui avait donné une tape gigantesque dans la poitrine, ses pieds perdirent leur prise sur le sol et il fut emporté sur plusieurs mètres, loin de la cage. Naruto était complètement immergé dans l'eau, même les yeux ouverts, il n'arrivait rien à voir tant l'eau était sombre.

La mare avait soudainement monté et quand Naruto en sortit elle lui était montée jusqu'aux hanches. Il prit immédiatement un grand bol d'air et tenta de recracher tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité quand il avait tenté de prendre sa respiration dans l'eau par réflexe.

Il toussa plusieurs fois pour tout recracher avant de lever la tête vers son double. Il put à peine le voir entre ses mèches qui lui collaient au front et tombaient sur ses yeux, mais il put au moins remarquer une chose : dark Naruto était à la même place qu'auparavant, le mini tsunami l'avait épargné.

- C'est pas juste, se plaignit Naruto en poussant les mèches de devant ses yeux. Favoritisme. Soit ça, soit tu maîtrises le Suiton et t'as un humour de merde.

Les sourcils de son double se froncèrent en une ligne uniforme et tous les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Il disparut du champ de vision en une seconde, Naruto eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il était en face de lui et qu'il lui asséna un nouveau coup de poing qui le renvoya dans la mare, le dos en premier.

Le côté sombre de Naruto n'attendit pas que ce dernier sorte de l'eau pour siffler, aussi venimeux qu'un serpent :

- Si tu veux plus être mouillé, arrête de rigoler ! Arrête de mentir ! Si c'est pas la fin du monde...

Il y eut un léger silence tout à coup. Comme si dark Naruto hésitait à parler ou attendait que Naruto sorte la tête de l'eau pour continuer :

- Pourquoi _je_ peux pas plaisanter ? Pourquoi _je_ suis incapable de sourire ? Pourquoi _j'ai_ si mal ?

Naruto qui avait sorti la tête de l'eau et qui recrachait à nouveau une bonne dose de flotte, grommela dans sa barbe :

- Bientôt, y en aura plus dans mes poumons que dans ce couloir.

- Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Hurla son double en ignorant sa remarque, il tira Naruto par le col, que son visage soit collé contre le sien. Aussi proche de lui, le regard plongé dans les pupilles noires, Naruto put enfin comprendre ce regard. Il put enfin comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ce rictus sarcastique et amer, derrière son regard moqueur la douleur. Il y avait tant de douleur et de colère.

- _Pardonne leur_, répondit Naruto, finalement. La voix pleine de respect et de compréhension devant la douleur de son autre moi. Si tu veux plus avoir mal, tu dois plus être en colère. Pardonne leur. _Moi, j'ai pas le temps de haïr_, _j'en ai pas le droit_.

Le regard de Naruto bifurqua vers la cage de Kyubi, bien qu'il soit toujours collé au visage de son double.

Il ne devait plus se laisser dominer par ses émotions... qui sait ce qui arriverait la prochaine fois ? Qui sait si Kyubi ne trouverait pas autre une porte de sortie s'il perdait à nouveau le contrôle de ses émotions ? A chaque fois que Naruto posait les yeux sur cette cage, il se souvenait de son devoir et de la responsabilité qui lui incombait être pur. Assez pur d'esprit, sans tâche noire, sans haine, pour ne pas attiser le pouvoir de Kyubi.

Il ne se transformerait plus jamais en bête. C'était la promesse qu'il avait faite aux larmes de Sakura, au regard désapprobateur de Yamato, au rire cruel d'Orochimaru, à la confiance de Nagato, de Konan et de Jiraya. Mais c'était avant tout la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même :_ ne plus jamais ressentir de haine._

Il n'en voulait pas.

Il la laissait à Sasuke, à Madara, à tous ceux qui cherchent le pouvoir.

Si Naruto veut changer le monde, il ne peut pas se laisser dominer par la haine. S'il veut montrer au démon qu'il y a des humains en qui il peut avoir confiance, _il doit la bannir_. S'il veut montrer à Sasuke qu'on peut vivre sans haine, alors il faut qu'_il_ _balaye d'abord devant sa porte._

- Pardonne leur ?_ Leur_ ? Ou _lui_ ? Répéta son double lentement, en clignant des yeux. Le pardon ?_ Mais j'ai toujours mal, Naruto_. Tu comprends donc rien ?

Les poings qui tenaient le col de son gilet tremblèrent sous la fureur. Naruto eut juste le temps de se défaire de sa poigne et de se baisser avant de recevoir le coup de boule qu'allait lui envoyer son double.

- D'accord t'es pas très peace and love toi, je crois que j'ai pas le choix, fit le blond en se relevant, l'air totalement sérieux cette fois. Je vais devoir répliquer.

Aussitôt dit, Naruto repoussa son double de la paume de ses mains plus loin, d'une telle force, que ce dernier perdit pied et tomba dans la mare. Naruto n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et surmonta son dégoût pour le suivre dans l'eau, n'oubliant pas de prendre une grande respiration avant de plonger.

Il tâta l'eau comme un aveugle et quand sa main entra en contact avec le tissu qu'il reconnut comme celui du gilet, il le serra entre ses doigts et l'amena avec lui à la surface, vers l'air, pas pur, certes, mais vers l'oxygène tout de même.

Mais il vit immédiatement que Dark Naruto n'était toujours pas mouillé, il ne crachait nullement l'eau qu'il aurait dû avoir avalé sous le choc. Et Naruto remarqua enfin quelque chose d'étrange, il n'entendait qu'une seule respiration, qu'un seul poumon battre _le sien_.

Son double ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus longtemps et fléchit sa jambe entre leur deux corps, avant de la tendre à l'extrême pour frapper Naruto au menton. La tête de Naruto tomba en arrière dans un craquement sonore, et l'autre Naruto en profita pour faire un bon en arrière.

Le ninja resta quelques secondes ainsi la tête penchée en arrière, la douleur dans sa mâchoire le brûlait et sa langue avait le goût amer du sang.

_Putain, j'espère que je suis défiguré seulement en pensées. _

Naruto se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour cracher le sang dans sa bouche, avant d'essuyer du revers de sa main celui qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

Le sang alla se mêler à l'eau, mais cette fois, les gouttes au contact de la mare prirent une couleur grisâtre et non rouge. Les spirales de l'onde grandirent, et grandirent pour bientôt changer la couleur de toute la mare. L'eau devenait tout à coup plus claire, que se passait-il merde ? Pff, c'était pas son rôle d'être la tête pensante.

- Concentre toi sur le combat merde !

Naruto arrêta juste à temps le poing qui allait entrer en contact avec son nez. Il attrapa la main de son double et tira avec force pour le faire pencher en avant, afin d'asséner de son autre main un coup de poing, mais à la différence de son double, lui atteignit sa cible. Naruto lâcha ensuite son côté sombre, et profita de la posture de son autre moi, recourbé, pour lui donner un coup de béquille dans le dos, le faisant à nouveau tomber dans la mare.

Naruto lâcha une exclamation de joie, mais tout à coup, la bouche grande ouverte, il goûta à nouveau au sang. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour remonter jusqu'à son nez, recouvert de sang. Il le prit entre deux doigt pour tenter de le remettre droit. Pourtant, c'était son double qui avait été frappé alors pourquoi _c'était lui qui avait mal _?

- Oh c'est pas loyal tout ça ! S'exclama Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent.

L'eau gicla, et son double sortit de la mare, la tête la première.

Il n'avait rien sur le visage, pas de rougeur, pas de sang, pas d'hématome. La peau était toujours aussi impeccable, alors que Naruto avait l'impression de sortir d'un combat de boxe pendant un water-polo.

Son double ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis recourba sa jambe, pour la sortir hors de la mare et toucher de son pied la surface. Naruto pouvait sentir le chakra dans les pieds de dark Naruto... putain pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ? Son double marcha sur l'eau, sans peine, mais quand Naruto tenta de faire de même, de concentrer du chakra dans ses pieds... rien ne se produisit.

_Absolument rien._

_Aucun chakra._

- Euh... nan là c'est carrément de la triche ! T'as couché avec Kyubi ou quoi ? Fa-vo-ri-tisme !

Dark Naruto avança vers lui, et Naruto manqua de déglutir. Son regard était encore plus sombre si possible, des reflets rouges dansaient dans ses iris et son rictus avait quitté son visage, au contraire il avait les dents serrées. Il tira Naruto par le col, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien et lui cracha au visage :

- De la triche ? _Tu comprends donc toujours pas _? Peut-être que si je te cogne assez fort tu comprendras !

Et son double se mit à le frapper sans arrêt. Un genou dans le ventre, un poing dans le visage, sa main qui lui tirait les cheveux pour l'empêcher de bouger. Naruto ne pouvait même pas trouver une minute de paix entre chaque coup, dark Naruto l'empêchant de tomber dans l'eau grâce à son chakra qui rendait la surface marécageuse solide.

Lors d'un énième coup, et d'un énième craquement, Naruto tomba sur la surface de l'eau, joue contre la mare, touchant presque l'eau de sa peau brûlante, mais sans pour autant l'atteindre. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et reprendre son souffle.

Soudainement, son double avait acquis une force gigantesque en concentrant du chakra dans chacun de ses poings, alors que lui en était incapable. Mais il ne put prendre qu'une bouffée d'air avant que Naruto-pas-sympa ne le piétine, pressant le pied contre sa poitrine pour l'écraser.

- Tu comprends maintenant ? !

_J'ai du mal à réfléchir là... je vois pas pourquoi. _

Du sang voulait remonter dans la gorge de Naruto, il tenta de redresser le thorax pour le cracher mais son double ne le laissait pas faire, son pied l'écrasait toujours et alors qu'il allait mourir, son côté sombre continua de le regarder avec haine.

Se faire tuer par soi-même ? Est-ce qu'on considérerait qu'il s'était suicidé ? C'était naze.

Merde.

Il allait s'étouffer.

Mais c'était impossible, comment pouvait-il mourir alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de son esprit et non de son corps ? Pourtant, inconsciemment, il savait que s'il mourrait ici, ce serait pour de bon.

Et alors que des larmes lui montaient dans les yeux, que des gargouillements écœurants s'échappaient de ses lèvres,_ il comprit_. En même temps que la réalisation lui vint, le pied quitta sa poitrine.

Naruto se redressa immédiatement, quasiment assis sur la surface. Il se donna un violent coup à l'estomac pour cracher le sang qu'il allait avaler avant de s'étouffer avec.

- C'est réel, je suis vraiment là, toussa-t-il. Naruto n'attendit même pas de se sentir mieux pour répondre.

Dark Naruto s'agenouilla devant lui, et le scruta du regard quelques secondes, pas désolé pour un sou.

- Tu fais un pas vers la sortie. Mais t'es encore coincé.

- Coincé ? Répéta Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

Son côté sombre ramassa du bout du doigt une larme qui coula sur ses joues et observa avec quelque chose de brillant dans le regard, les yeux rouges de douleur de Naruto. Ce dernier eut l'air stressé devant le geste et ricana :

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je te pelote ?

Son double lui donna un ricanement avant de se relever, complètement debout devant lui. Il le toisait encore de plus haut, et ainsi assis, Naruto se sentait si petit. Il aurait aussi voulu se lever mais chacun de ses membres lui faisaient tellement mal, sa tête pesait si lourd qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire un geste de plus sans craquer autre chose.

- Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ? T'es coincé. Essaye de sortir, vas-y ! Be my guest !

- Facile, grommela Naruto en tentant de paraître sûr de lui, mais une voix au fond de lui, murmurait que ce n'était même pas la peine de se foutre la honte en essayant et pourtant il essaya.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la scène actuelle, celle du monde réel. La scène qui se passait avec Sasuke et Sakura en ce moment. Il se concentra sur l'apparence de la rue, sur le quartier Uchiwa, sur la couleur bleue du ciel, sur l'odeur de l'automne.

Mais quand Naruto rouvrit les yeux, la pluie tombait encore du plafond, il était si mouillé que ses vêtements n'étaient plus reconnaissables, et surtout... _il avait encore terriblement mal_.

- Ouais mon pote, t'es coincé.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ? ! Ça y est je plaisante plus ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, merde ? ! S'exclama Naruto en tentant de se relever, il appuya son poids sur la jambe qui le faisait le moins souffrir et posa la main sur sa cuisse. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et poussa sur sa jambe pour se relever, mais elle céda aussitôt, dans un hoquet de douleur.

- Ah, c'est à ton tour de crier. J'aime le changement. Tu commences à être sérieux, alors écoute moi bien. Maintenant que t'es en posture de me croire.

Son double s'accroupit à nouveau pour être à sa hauteur. Naruto remarqua que le regard, la lueur qui brillait avait changé, elle était presque plus douce, comme l'eau devenait plus claire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

- T'es coincé, t'es devenu un prisonnier de cette cage, comme le renardeau la derrière, fit-il en pointant du doigt Kyubi. Si tu veux, comme le renardeau, t'as un sceau qui te retient. _Ce sceau c'est moi_. Et comme le renardeau, une clé peut te libérer. _Cette clé, c'est toi_.

- Maintenant tu traduis, grommela Naruto, sans rire. Il avait tout à coup plus aucune envie de rire. _Prisonnier ? Prisonnier de son propre esprit ? _Il ne pouvait donc jamais avoir une expérience normale, merde ?

- C'est simple. T'es coincé. Moi je suis libre, je vais retourner dans ton corps, _dans mon corp_s. Je vais prendre ta petite vie pathétique dans le monde réel et lui donner un peu de piment.

Naruto trembla à cette idée, qui sait ce que pouvait faire ce double ? Ce concentré de haine contre le monde.

- Quant à toi, tu prends ma place. Tu vas être le bruit sonore, l'écho, la petite voix que personne n'écoute parce que personne ne l'entend._ Si tu veux sortir, il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi je suis là_. Faut que t'arrêtes de te mentir, répéta dark Naruto, mais cette fois sa voix était presque douce, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant. _Pour faire simple, faut que tu trouves la phrase "open the door", le code qui ouvrira la porte. _

Naruto ne put rien dire de plus que son côté sombre disparut pour ne plus apparaître. Un code ? Quel code ? N'ayant plus le corps de dark Naruto dans son champ de vision, il put à nouveau apercevoir pleinement Kyubi, dans sa cage.

- T'aurais pas pu m'aider toi, hein ? Bouda Naruto.

Le renard qui paraissait endormi ouvrit un œil et se contenta de grommeler :

- Non, débrouille toi.

Avant de refermer ce même œil.

Naruto frappa d'un coup rageur la surface de la mare et par la même occasion, de l'eau grisâtre lui gicla en plein visage. Cette fois, la colère partit pour laisser place à un air blasé, alors que des gouttes dégoulinaient de ses cheveux.

- Au point où j'en suis. J'imagine que c'est pas _sésame ouvre toi_ le code ? Murmura-t-il à nouveau à l'adresse du renard.

Les lèvres de Kyubi s'étirèrent pour montrer ses crocs, le rictus du renard donna froid dans le dos à Naruto qui était déjà complètement gelé.

- Derrière toi, fit le démon, les yeux à moitié ouvert.

Naruto se tordit presque le cou pour voir une immense porte à deux battants se dessinaient sur le mur opposé à la cage, au fond du couloir. Il posa une main à plat sur l'eau, craintif, maintenant que son double était parti, allait-il retomber dans la mare ?

Non.

Étrange, peut-être que dark Naruto avait finalement eu pitié de lui. Il se servit de son coude pour ramper jusqu'à la porte, ignorant le regard moqueur du renard dans son dos. A part ce démon, personne ne le voyait faire le lombric, c'était franchement pas glorieux, mais si personne ne le voyait, il survivrait.

_- Sésaaaaame _! Hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. _Open the door_ ? Non, trop facile. Hmm.

Le ninja arriva jusqu'à la porte, et c'est avec très peu d'espoir qu'il en attrapa la poignée de droite pour s'aider à se lever. Difficilement, et en serrant les dents, il parvint à se tenir debout,. Puis, tandis qu'il priait un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, il tira sur la poignée.

Mais rien, elle ne cilla même pas.

…

_Et là, Naruto, eut une réaction, très lui-même en fait._ Il ne se souvint pas avoir été autant fidèle à lui-même depuis des mois. Il appuya la plante de ses pieds sur la porte, tint la poignée des deux mains et il se mit à tirer dessus furieusement, comme un sale mioche, portant tout son poids sur son corps

- Tu vas t'ouvrir ? ! Putain ! _Code 007_ ! Euh... _Ils m'ont trompé_ ! _C'est pas bien _? _J'ai vu la voie de la vérité _? Y en a bien un qui va marcher, nan ? Hurla Naruto en direction du plafond, alors qu'il secouait la poignée comme un fou. Tout à coup, ses mains humides glissèrent contre la poignet et il retomba sur la mare, assis sur le cul.

- PUTAIN ! Que des merdes aujourd'hui ! Journée de merde ! Je boude ! Grommela Naruto en fermant les yeux, les jambes et bras croisés, l'air imperturbable.

Soudain sa tête cogna subitement, encore plus douloureusement qu'avant, un bruit assourdissant lui vrilla les tympans. Il se mit les mains sur les oreilles dans l'espoir de pouvoir assourdir le bruit mais rien du tout.

Et tout à coup, la cage changea.

Le plafond devint bleu ciel, l'écriteau Uchiwa se balançait de gauche à droite sur les murs du quartier de la famille de Sasuke, l'automne laissait passer une douce odeur, deux garçons mangeait du pop-corn, Sakura pleurait et lui...

_Naruto qui sourit._

_Sasuke qui soupire de soulagement._

_Naruto qui embrasse Sasuke sans maladresse._

_Sakura qui pleure._

Il se voyait, se regardait comme s'il était un troisième œil. C'est comme s'il voyait les choses de l'extérieur. _Mais... c'était pas lui._

Oh mon Dieu ! Ce regard... les iris sombres...

Merde, son double n'avait pas menti, il avait prit sa place.

Cette journée pouvait-elle être pire ?

- Tant que t'es là, je te préviens, met la en sourdine ou je te bouffe. Je veux dormir," grogna Kyubi, au fond de son esprit.

Oui, elle pouvait être pire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C'est une fausse question, tu vis.<strong>_

_**Il faut se le dire.**_

_**Tu m'as trompé.**_

_**Quand je suis comme mort ?**_

_**Dark Naruto**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre.<strong>_

_**Reviews ? Des avis ? Un truc strange ? 118 218 ? Samu ? Je sais pas; si un truc vous passe par la tête.**_

_**Merci de vous rendre myope en me lisant Vous êtes solidaire xd**_

_**Solidairement et géneureusement vôtre,**_

_**Sirpics**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Ah-va-donc-te-faire-foutre !

**Note** : Tireeeeed ! Pour cet énorme retard : j'ai des super excuses ! Je passe mon code, je dois apprendre à mentir sur la route.

Je dois m'occuper d'une boule de poils constamment, et j'ai dû continuer ma fic death note, mais vous vous en foutez de mon Mea Culpa xd Nous sommes d'accord !

Finalement ce chapitre était si long que j'ai dû le couper, donc la fic fera encore deux chapitres !

Bon, la fic comme d'hab est construite en épisode,

**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil.**

Warning : S'il y a des fautes, merci de préciser lesquelles, je vous en serais reconnaissante !

Et oui... mon pc a aussi annihilé la fic _Tueur à Gages_ et _le divan est inclus dans la facture_, sans commentaire !

Ah je remercie aussi Ezra ! Pour m'avoir fait remarquer le poème de Baudelaire, qui en effet, colle très bien à ce texte, donc si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, lisez le. Dans _les Fleurs du Mal_, le poème Spleen qui commence par "Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle "

Sur ce,

Enjoy

_**Chapitre 6.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toutes les trahisons commencent par un amour.<strong>_

_**Amitié, affection, lien, confiance, respect, nostalgie, mélancolie, regret, remord, colère, haine : Tout ça c'est de l'amour.**_

_**Sans amour cette trahison n'aurait jamais vu le jour. **_

_**C'est par amour pour eux que tu souffres, Naruto ?**_

_**Alors par cet amour, ils vont souffrir. **_

_**Prenons leurs armes, **_

_**Et marchons.**_

* * *

><p><em>Souris pour que le jour ne meurt pas.<em>

* * *

><p>Depuis l'assassinat de son clan par son frère, Sasuke a toujours eu ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'instinct des catastrophes. Il avait toujours en lui cette mauvaise impression, ce sale sentiment qui vous rendait mal à l'aise et inquiet, voire irritable. Simplement, parce que vous saviez que le nœud qui contractait votre estomac, qui serrait vos tripes et qui rendait votre gorge étroite, ce n'était qu'en fait une manifestation de la souffrance à venir. <em>C'était comme un signe, cette sale impression était la clairvoyance de la véritable douleur qui allait suivre. <em>

D'autres personnes auraient juste dit que Sasuke était un pessimiste. Mais lui préférait se dire, que tout était contre lui, c'était comme ça depuis le jour maudit du meurtre de son clan.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il aurait tant préféré pouvoir se dire qu'il n'était qu'un homme pessimiste et cynique. Il aurait préféré même se voir comme un malade paranoïaque. _Rien que pour rendre le jour plus beau_

Mais c'est juste que_ ça_, : _Naruto_, tout _ça_ était trop gros pour être vrai :

* * *

><p><em>La ferveur avec laquelle, il rendait ses baisers,<em>

_L'impatience de son toucher,_

_Cette facilité à comprendre et pardonner,_

_Le sourire et les yeux de la bonté,_

_La lumière dans ses paroles _

_Dans le cœur de Sasuke, la valeur d'une obole,_

_Mais dans sa raison, chantait la peine,_

_Expliquez moi ces yeux noirs de l'ébène !_

* * *

><p><em><em>Il est juste temps d'arrêter de mentir, tu crois pas ?<em>_

* * *

><p>Depuis le jour où Naruto avait découvert sa liaison avec Sakura, l'adolescent avait complètement changé. Non dans le pire mais dans le meilleur. Bien sûr que Naruto était le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, et ce titre lui avait été donné avec raison, <em>mais à ce point <em>? Non.

Il y avait dans ce regard quelque chose de bizarre, quelque chose dans les gestes si amoureux, si passionnés, si vrais qui le terrifiait. Mais ça aussi, l'Uchiwa se le _cachait_, il ne voulait pas détruire la seule personne qui était encore une famille à ses yeux. Sasuke préférait _croire_ que Naruto était vraiment amoureux de lui, que c'était sincère.

Sasuke commençait à comprendre la lâcheté de Naruto. Du moins ce qu'il voyait comme de la lâcheté. Bien sûr que Naruto avait su depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis le premier jour qu'il le trompait avec Sakura. Ses rencontres avec la jeune fille n'ont jamais été discrètes et n'ont jamais cherché à l'être. Consciemment, parce qu'il en était parfaitement lucide, il voulait que Naruto découvre tout.

Chaque jour, il le trahissait un peu plus fort, un peu plus clairement, mais rien n'y faisait, Naruto ne faisait _juste rien._ Par lâcheté, c'est ce que Sasuke pensait. Naruto tenait à Sasuke et Sakura comme à sa propre et seule famille, alors il ne voulait pas risquer de tout détruire.

Avant, l'Uchiwa pensait dédaigneusement que c'était par lâcheté... la vraie raison pour laquelle Naruto ne réagissait pas à cet affront, Sasuke était lui-même trop lâche pour se le dire.

_Mais un jour peut-être, il pourrait se le dire. _

« - Hey... ah... Sasuke, tu es distrais ? Souffla Naruto d'une voix hachée. Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son meilleur ami, sous lui. De la sueur coulait de son front, ses joues étaient rouges et sa bouche gonflée.

Sasuke serra le coussin entre ses doigts de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant, pour donner une plus grande poussée vers l'avant.

Le bruit de la chair claqua et Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Plus fort !

_Putain, mon double on dirait une bête de sexe, en fait je suis un gros nymphomane ou quoi ? C'est ça le sésame ouvre toi ? Sexe powa ? _

_Bah nan, la porte s'ouvre pas._

Les mains dans son dos aggripèrent sa peau avec force, les ongles de Naruto s'enfonçaient dans ses omoplates avec une force et une rage qui mimaient l'envie que Naruto avait de lui.

La respiration de Sasuke était forte alors qu'il se pencha vers le visage de Naruto

- Détache ta prise... t-..tes jambes m'empêchent de bouger...

Sous le drap blanc qui les recouvrait jusqu'à la taille, Naruto avait ses jambes enroulées autour des hanches de Sasuke, d'une façon si crispée et tendue qu'il garderait sûrement des marques. Naruto lâcha un gémissement alors qu'il se tortillait sous son amant.

- Très bien, alors changeons de position, susurra-t-il à son oreille, en lui donnant un coup de langue.

Soudainement, les ongles cessèrent d'agripper sa peau pour remonter le long de sa nuque jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Naruto tira le visage de Sasuke vers lui pour l'embrasser avec une violence que Sasuke ne lui connaissait pas. Les dents claquèrent contre les siennes, et les bruits forts mimaient le manque de retenue de Naruto, ce côté incontrôlable que Sasuke avait enfin réussi à faire sortir alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour mais seulement...

_Je me moque de lui._

Une jambe de Naruto se détacha de son dos et glissa le long des hanches de Sasuke dans un petit bruit, à cause de la sueur qui lui recouvrait les cuisses. Puis, soudainement, Naruto fit pivoter ses hanches, soulevant son bassin, alors qu'avec cette jambe lâche maintenant, il donna un coup de genoux dans le flanc de Sasuke pour changer de position.

Maintenant, le garçon était allongé sous Naruto qui était assis sur son sexe. Le blond eut un sourire taquin, alors qu'il posa ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke avec la délicatesse d'une caresse pour s'aider à se lever, avant de se pénétrer à nouveau.

Sasuke se mordit le bout des lèvres, tentant à tout prix de garder les yeux ouverts, alors qu'il aurait juste voulu les fermer pour mieux sentir un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir avec Naruto : celui d'être désiré.

_Sasuke, son visage est si détendu, et ce regard, si chaud ? _

_Et moi... j'ai froid, tout à coup. _

_L'eau, elle devient claire._

Sasuke avait eu bon nombre de relations sexuelles avec Naruto, mais auparavant, il manquait quelque chose : _Naruto_. Le garçon était si maladroit dans ses gestes, si timide, si hésitant, si peu désireux... mais surtout si distant et absent que Sasuke avait l'impression de coucher avec un mort. Avant, Naruto avait cette sale habitude au lit que Sasuke avait rapidement appris à haïr : il fermait les yeux et laissait l'Uchiwa faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, passif, comme si c'était une besogne à accomplir.

C'est pour ça que maintenant, Sasuke tenait à tout prix à garder les yeux ouverts, pour voir se refléter la chaleur de ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Pour voir, le plaisir dans les yeux bleus, pour en voir l'envie.

Plus tard, Sasuke maudirait une telle soumission, plus tard, il en aurait la nausée. Mais maintenant, il l'acceptait, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, alors qu'importe si Naruto n'était pas sincère.

- Sasuke... Souffla Naruto, dans un ultime gémissement. Son nom,_ invoqué comme une prière_, réchauffa quelque chose dans le cœur de Sasuke, et surtout dans son bas ventre. L'Uchiwa sentit le sperme de Naruto couler sur son ventre, la preuve de leur acte, ce qui amena sa propre jouissance.

Le jinchuriki lâcha un dernier gémissement en sentant le liquide chaud couler en lui, avant de se laisser tomber sur le torse de Sasuke, sa joue contre le torse en sueur. Il humecta l'odeur forte de son meilleur ami et se frotta la joue, presque comme un chat, avant de souffler de contentement.

Sasuke prit le temps de reprendre une respiration normale alors que sa main alla voyager dans les cheveux de Naruto. Le blond ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres en entendant les battements de cœur de son compagnon.

_Il se moque de lui, je le sens. J'ai si froid._

_Sasuke... pourquoi un tel visage ? _

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux vers Naruto... l'affection après le sexe, ils n'y avaient jamais touché tous les deux, parce que d'habitude :

- Tu ne vas pas courir prendre ta douche, pour nettoyer cet acte affreux ? Demanda Sasuke, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir détruire sûrement l'un des moments le plus serein de toute sa vie.

Naruto releva la tête, en posant le menton sur le torse de Sasuke, pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Non, je suis bien là.

Pour appuyer sa réponse, il contracta les muscles autour de son anus, comme pour rappeler où Sasuke se trouvait encore. Le brun lâcha un gémissement tremblant, en sentant la contraction autour de son sexe, lui rappelant qu'il était toujours en Naruto.

_Sasuke... je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cet air, tout ça grâce mon double ?_

- Naruto... Commença Sasuke, les dents serrés.

_Alors pourquoi cette peur dans le regard ?_

- Tu te rends compte que... hmm... je suis toujours en toi ? L'Uchiwa savait que ça sonnait horriblement fleur bleue, il aurait pu dire plus clairement, j'ai toujours ma bite dans ton cul. Mais à chaque fois que Sasuke parlait de sexe, Naruto se fermait et la discussion finissait toujours en dispute. C'est comme si son amant, ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il l'avait fait, Sasuke avait alors appris à se taire.

- Et tu es toujours le bienvenue, dit Naruto, en ricanant l'air taquin.

_Est-ce de la peur ou de l'espoir ?_

- Embrasse moi," murmura Sasuke, d'une voix basse. Naruto eut un sourire, et se surréleva jusqu'à sa bouche sur laquelle il posa un baiser chaste mais qui voulait tout dire pour l'Uchiwa, qui s'empara de sa mâchoire pour l'empêcher de se détacher et approfondir le baiser.

_Tout ça grâce à mon double ? _

Naruto retint un rictus contre les lèvres de Sasuke.

_Non, Naruto. _

Une chaleur que le brun connaissait bien recommença à titiller son bas ventre, mais l'excitation était attenuée par ses tripes :_ elles se serraient_.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'est-ce que le pardon ? Mais c'est la bonté du coeur, voyons. C'est l'amour le moins égoïste.<em>

* * *

><p>Cette impression monta en crescendo dans les mois qui suivirent. Sasuke était connu pour être plus méfiant, mais l'amour l'avait rendu idiot, complètement aveugle. Pourtant tous les indices étaient là :<p>

Naruto n'était plus gêné quand il l'embrassait en public.

C'était lui qui était maintenant le plus souvent à l'origine de leur rapport sexuel.

Mais surtout, il faisait ce que Sasuke avait toujours cherché à faire : il se séparait de ses amis pour être de plus en plus avec lui.

Surtout _ça_ aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Mais ce qui le figea sur place, fut un jour bien précis.

« - Naruto ?

Le garçon leva les yeux de son bol de ramen encore fumant, l'air interrogatif. Sasuke posa ses doigts sur le bord de la table et tenta de la faire bouger. Quand elle ne bougea pas d'un milimètre, il conclut qu'elle était assez solidement attaché au sol pour que Naruto ne la lui balance pas en pleine gueule.

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta sur le visage de son meilleur ami, d'un air qu'il pensait impassible, et surtout qu'il espérait impassible. Parce que Sasuke avait toujours cette habitude de penser avec la logique du prédateur et de la proie. Si la proie montre sa peur au prédateur, il attaquera.

Si Sasuke montrait à Naruto son doute, sa peur, sa souffrance, alors Naruto pourrait en tirer avantage. Non, il devait paraître sûr de lui.

- Ouaip ?

- Sakura est enceinte.

Sasuke ne manqua pas un battement de cil de Naruto, c'est pourquoi il aurait juré voir les yeux virer au noir quelques secondes, mais pourtant, c'est des yeux bleus qui le regardait avec consternation.

_Ils ont une famille maintenant._

_Bordel... mes poumons... je respire plus._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? _

_Pourquoi l'eau devient de plus en plus clair ?_

_Oh ! Dark Side !_

- Naruto ?

Sasuke avança sa main discrètement, de peur de brusquer Naruto, qui n'avait jamais voulu montrer leur liaison en public. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, les yeux de son ami se fixèrent sur sa main qui progressait sur la table avec hésitation et soudain, la main du blond sortit de sous la table et attrapa la sienne avec force.

Sasuke jeta un regard à droite et à gauche, fixant les clients qui ne détournaient pas leurs regards d'eux. Naruto ne put pas ne pas le remarquer, mais il ne fit rien.

- De combien de mois ? Fut la demande de Naruto, après ce qui semblait être le plus long silence de la vie de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa répondit brièvement :

- Trois mois.

Naruto ne dit rien de plus, et se leva tout à coup, leurs mains toujours liées et le tira hors d'Ichiraku. Sasuke le suivit, un haussement de sourcil collé à son expression. Quelle réaction étrange, il s'attendait à ce que le blond explose. Serait-ce possible que Naruto disait vérité quand il disait à Sasuke qu'il comprenait ?

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et frappa directement le regard de Sasuke, qui mit son autre main devant lui pour se protéger des rayons. Une brise d'air frais secoua son t-shirt, et Naruto tendit les deux bras, levant celle qui détenait la main pâle bien haut dans le ciel, rappelant à l'Uchiwa la même scène il y a quelques semaines dans sa chambre.

Leurs mains liées par le soleil.

Un sourire léger se glissa sur l'expression du blond, qui donna le courage à Sasuke de tenter le diable.

- Tu sais, Naruto, je ne la toucherai plus jamais.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, avec cet air confiant et sincère qui avait fait sa célébrité. Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux, alros qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il n'avait pas la même facilité que son meilleur ami pour s'exprimer, et puis, tout le monde les regardait. Il approcha alors son visage de celui du blond et murmura à son oreille :

- Elle ne m'a jamais attiré. C'est toi que je veux.

Sasuke savait qu'il devrait dire plus, que cette expliction était trop faible pour être à la hauteur de sa trahison. Mais c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas comment parler de ses sentiments qui sont autres que la colère. Il ne savait pas parler avec son cœur comme Naruto.

Le blond serra sa main davantage, en donnant une légère pression.

_Sasuke, il a tellement peur de me perdre ?_

_L'eau... Kyubi pourquoi elle descend ?_

_Ah ! Ca me brûle, j'ai envie de tout détruire !_

_L'autre Naruto est en train de mentir à Sasuke, il ne lui pardonne pas ! Il est furieux. Mon cœur est si froid._

_Si mon côté sombre a pris ma place, et j'ai pris la sienne, était-ce ce qu'il ressentait tout le temps ?_

_La douleur, la haine, et la colère ?_

_Non, Naruto, pourquoi parles-tu à la troisième personne ?_

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, je te l'ai dit, je comprends.

Naruto balança sa main et celle de Sasuke aussi souriant que pouvait l'être un enfant, avant de, brusquement, tirer l'Uchiwa vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Sasuke ne réagit pas, trop abasourdi, se tenir la main devant tout ce monde était déjà un sacré pas en avant, mais l'embrasser devant eux ? C'était le pas sur la lune.

C'était le Naruto, qui, il y a quelques mois osait à peine lui parler en public ? Il en avait foutrement chié, pour que l'Uzumaki veuille bien en parler à ses amis, mais à tout Konoha ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sasuke venait de lui dire qu'il avait engrossé une femme et Naruto le _récompensait_ ?

L'Uchiwa le repoussa sans être trop brusque, de peur que Naruto ne le prenne mal. Puis, il le tira dans une ruelle, loin des regards curieux en fusillant toutes les commères sur son passage au cas où elles auraient la mauvaise idée de le suivre.

- Tu mens, fit Sasuke, fermement en lui lâchant la main. Le regard noir sonda Naruto, comme s'il voyait une illusion devant lui, comme pour se prouver que cet homme n'était pas son meilleur ami, que quelque chose était bizarre chez lui.

Le blond haussa les épaules, en regardant du coin de l'oeil la ruelle sale et misérable.

_Hey gaffe à la montée de l'eau Naruto-pas-sympa-Uzumaki_ !

La mâchoire de Naruto tiqua une seconde, mais le sourire revint si vite sur sa face que Sasuke pensait l'avoir imaginé. Le garçon s'empara à nouveau de sa main et caressa tendrement la paume du pouce.

- Non, je te pardonne.

_Pourquoi ce rire résonne dans ma tête ?_

_Ha ha ha ha !_

_Il jubile !_

_Il ne lui pardonne pas !_

_Il va..._

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sasuke méfiant, ne croyant pas au beau discours de gratuité et de bonté de la part de Naruto. L'homme se contenta d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille et de souffler si bas que même Sasuke n'était pas sûr de ses paroles.

Mais même si le blond n'avait pas dit ça, même s'il ne l'avait qu'imaginé, la vague de chaleur qui le submergea lui arracha presque un rictus sincère.

Il poussa Naruto contre le mur, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi peu maître de lui-même et pressa son corps contre le sien pour pouvoir mieux le sentir.

_Le nœud dans son estomac n'avait toujours pas disparu._

* * *

><p><em>Pardonne leur alors.<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, caressant inconsciemment le renflement de son ventre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé devenir mère. Elle ne voulait pas dire que comme tous les enfants, elle n'avait pas joué à la poupée, elle n'avait pas pensé des milliers de fois au nom qu'elle leur donnerait, au design de la poussette qu'elle promènerait.<p>

Parce que ce serait mentir, tous les détails de sa vie de mère remontait à son enfance, comme toutes les fillettes. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue une ninja reconnue, elle avait toujours fait passer sa carrière et ses coéquipiers avant tout le reste alors non, avec le genre de vie qu'elle menait maintenant, Sakura ne se voyait pas encore devenir mère.

Elle ne s'était pas projetée aussi loin dans l'avenir, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'en voulait pas maintenant.

Mais enfant, depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, elle s'était projetée assez loin dans l'avenir pour connaître le nom du futur père de son bébé.

Ca c'était les pensées d'une petite fille, aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Comme elle maudissait cette situation, comme elle maudissait cet enfant pour avoir comme père Sasuke ! La solution la plus simple aurait été bien évidemment de l'avorter.

Sakura y avait pensé. Mais quand elle vit pour la première fois son enfant lors de l'échographie, elle ne s'imaginait déjà plus vivre sans lui. Le fait de sentir une vie dépendre autant de vous, de ressentir ce besoin compulsif de protéger quelque chose qui n'est pas encore né et savoir que cette chose, c'était vous, votre chair et votre sang, changerait la plus cruelle des femmes en une mère dévouée.

Non, elle voulait être mère et _maintenant_. Puis, un enfant de Sasuke, c'était un rêve auquel elle n'avait plus songé depuis des mois tant il paraissait iréel ! Elle n'aurait plus jamais la chance de porter l'enfant de l'homme dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Et de manière un peu moins fleur bleue, pourrait-elle retirer à Sasuke à nouveau sa famille ? Tuer son enfant ? Non, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et... La souffrance de Naruto n'aurait abouti à rien.

C'est pourquoi elle se tenait devant l'appartement de Sasuke et Naruto : pour l'amour de son enfant. Elle avait attendu que Sasuke soit parti pour se montrer et frapper à la porte. La jeune fille n'avait pas parlé à Naruto depuis ce fameux jour. Son ami l'évitait depuis, et à part quelques poignées de main très froides, Sakura n'avait eu aucun contact avec Naruto, et elle ne s'était pas imposée. Elle n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage d'imposer sa présence à Naruto après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais voilà, cet enfant allait naître ! Un enfant innocent, qui était tout autant une victime que Naruto. Et Sakura refusait de le faire vivre dans une atmosphère de haine et de rancoeur. Sasuke avait choisi Naruto, le blond serait alors comme une seconde figure de père pour cet enfant. C'est pourquoi elle devait se faire pardonner, elle devait écraser la tension si elle voulait être une bonne mère.

_Et surtout, une bonne amie._

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Sakura fronça les sourcils et oublia son malaise pour frapper à nouveau plus franchement. Elle entendit quelques jurons d'une voix sourde avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Naruto, les yeux à moitié fermés comme s'il venait juste de se réveiller.

Quand elle baissa la tête, elle remarqua que c'était bien le cas. Le garçon était toujours en caleçon et en t-shirt large. A l'époque elle se serait indignée de le voir ouvrir dans une telle tenue, elle aurait peut-être aussi fait une plaisanterie sur le caleçon un peu gamin, mais aujourd'hui elle sentait comme si elle n'avait plus le droit.

« - Sakura ? Fit Naruto, en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Sasuke n'est pas là, dit-il après coup.

La jeune fille ne manqua pas de noter que Naruto faisait tout pour ne pas fixer son ventre. Son visage ? Oui. Sa poitrine ? Oh oui. Ses pieds ? Pourquoi pas. Mais pas son ventre.

Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur son estomac comme pour cacher le renflement, mais elle ne fit qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur son ventre. Naruto baissa le regard par réflexe, et Sakura put y voir toute la douleur dans son regard, toute la colère dans ses poings serrés.

Elle se mordit le bout des lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venue voir, mais toi.

Naruto passa une main sur son visage, se claquant une joue comme pour se réveiller avant de répondre d'une voix plate :

- Tu comprendras si je te dis que tu n'es pas la bienvenue ?

_C'est bizarre, la douleur a soudainement cessé. _

_De l'air._

_L'eau, elle descend._

_Je n'ai pas mal pour Sakura..._

_ Je n'arrive pas à ressentir de la peine pour elle._

_Est-ce que je jubilerai ?_

Sakura hocha la tête lentement alors que ses doigts se tortillèrent nerveusement.

- S'il te plaît, Naruto. Si un jour j'ai été ton amie, accorde moi cinq minutes.

_J'ai envie de la gifler, _

_J'ai envie de la voir pleurer. _

_Le mot ami... je le prends comme une insulte, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mot irrite quelque chose d'étrange chez moi._

_L'eau descend encore._

_Serait-ce le code ? _

Naruto se pinça les lèvres tout en gardant le silence. Il regarda Sakura indécis, méritait-elle une chance de s'expliquer ? Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son ventre. Un enfant... né dans la trahison, dans la destruction de l'amour et dans l'égoïsme.

Le blond se tourna dos à elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le rictus qui transformait son visage d'habitude si enfantin. Il leva une main, piteusement, comme pour lui faire signe de la suivre. La jeune femme souffla un faible merci sur le seuil de la porte avant de le suivre silencieusement.

Sakura avait peur que même son pas trop franc soit une insulte pour Naruto.

Le jeune homme entra dans son salon et s'affala sans gêne sur le canapé. Sakura ne dit rien sur son attitude malpolie, qui était peut-être même dédaigneuse. Il avait tous les droits après tout. Elle regarda le canapé, hésitante, puis lança un regard à Naruto, comme pour dire :

_- Je peux ? _

Naruto leva la main vers le fauteuil, tout en disant :

- Fais comme chez toi. Ou pas trop. La dernière fois que tu as fais comme chez toi, on a vu ce que tu m'as pris.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres, les yeux craintifs. Chaque parole de Naruto était un couteau qui allait droit dans son cœur, comment a-t-elle pu rendre un homme comme Naruto, un homme bon, aimant et compréhensif en un homme amer et sarcastique ?

Pourtant, le ton de Naruto n'avait rien de sarcastique, ni d'accusateur. Il était pitoyable, sa voix était faible et il évitait son regard.

- Mon lit, mon copain, ma serviette. Et mon gel douche, je suis sûr, continua-t-il d'une voix piteuse mais...

_Moi je sais qu'il joue la comédie !_

_Il se moque d'elle._

_Arrêter Dark Naruto ? C'est un vœux pieux !_

_Puisque..._

_Devant, son procès,_

_Je me sens, un peu mieux._

_Suis-je mauvais ?_

Sakura se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de peur que ses jambes ne la portent plus. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir aujourd'hui. Mais tout ce stresse, ce n'était pas bon pour l'enfant, c'est pourquoi elle se força à se calmer.

C'est avec beaucoup de courage, qu'elle pencha son corps vers l'avant, son visage le plus près possible de Naruto.

- Naruto, appela-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Le garçon qui avait le regard fixé sur le plafond, releva la tête vers elle, lentement. Elle eut un sourire rayonnant pour l'encourager à l'écouter.

- Naruto, répéta-t-elle.

Le shinobi fit passer ses jambes sur le bord du canapé, avant de prendre appuie sur ses coudes pour surélever son corps et s'asseoir. Il montrait ainsi à Sakura qu'elle avait toute son attention. Il lui montrait ainsi... qu'il ne l'ignorait pas complètement.

- Merci, Naruto.

La jeune femme répéta son nom, encore et toujours. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas une _étrangère_ pour lui, qu'elle ne serait jamais une étrangère pour lui, quoiqu'il en pense. Le jeune homme répondit d'une voix sans méchanceté :

- Ne me remercie pas encore.

- Je sais.

Sakura posa un regard sur son ventre pour se donner du courage. Elle frotta son renflement, formant des cercles apaisant avec sa main comme pour se rappeler pour _qui_ elle faisait ça. Pour qui, elle forçait ainsi Naruto.

- Quand tu es sorti avec Sasuke, je me suis sentis trahie, commença-t-elle tout à coup, en fuyant son regard. Naruto pouvait voir dans son beau regard toute la mélancolie et la tristesse qui l'habitait._ Je l'aime, Naruto_. Je l'ai aimé toute ma vie et je pense que je ne cesserai jamais complètement.

Elle releva la tête pour voir la réaction de Naruto, mais ce dernier avait le visage complètement fermé, alors qu'il lui dit d'une voix neutre :

- Vas en au point ou sors.

Sakura ne fut pas blesser par la brusquerie de Naruto, parce qu'elle était moins cruelle que cette voix si calme, si objective. Il parlait comme si elle ne représentait plus rien pour lui, comme si elle n'arrivait plus rien à éveiller dans son cœur.

- Mais je t'aime, Naruto. Je t'aime tellement.

Ses yeux laissaient passer toutes les émotions qui la réveillait la nuit, qui hantait ses journées : la honte, la culpabilité, la douleur et l'amour. Un amour si fort pour Naruto que depuis le jour où il les avait découvert, Sakura avait trouvé la force de combattre son cœur, ce traître. Elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec Sasuke qui ne soit autre que platonique. Ce fut juste un coup du sort que cette dernière fois, ce dernier rapport pendant lequel Naruto les avait surpris était le jour de la conception de son enfant.

_Je n'en peux plus, faites qu'elle se taise ! Comment peut-elle m'aimer ?_

- Voir ton regard trahi, le vide dans tes yeux ce jour là... et ton refus de me haïr. Ca m'a tuée Naruto, je me déteste. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres roses de la femme, c'était un mal pour bien. Parce qu'il m'a fallu aller jusque là, pour trouver la force de vaincre mes sentiments.

_Sakura... _

_Son pardon me donne mal au cœur._

_Arrête de dire pardon. _

- Pourquoi tu es là, Sakura ? Soupira Naruto, las. Faire ton mea culpa ? Tu me dis que tu es désolée mais c'est trop tard, j'ai trop souffert à cause de toi. Si tu étais vraiment désolée, tu ne viendrais pas t'excuser parce que rien n'excuse ce que tu as fait.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, tremblotante. Mais Naruto l'interrompit, les traits tirés tout à coup, comme s'il avait retenu sa colère tout ce temps et que maintenant, elle était sur le point d'exploser.

- Tu t'excuses juste pour te donner bonne conscience ! Pas pour moi ! Hurla Naruto, finalement, en la pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Le jeune homme se leva soudainement, et se tourna dos à elle, comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder Sakura.

Ses yeux piquèrent tout à coup alors que sa gorge devenait sèche. Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire, et même si elle savait, elle ne serait pas capable de dire une parole pendant un long moment. Elle avait toujours été une fille un peu pleurnicharde, son caractère fort n'était au début qu'une façade. Quand elle se remémorait ses journées entant que genin, elle mourrait de honte.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Sauf pleurer et attendre que Naruto arrange tout ?

Même aujourd'hui, elle comptait sur son pardon pour être un petit peu moins hanté.

Sakura ne s'était jamais autant détestée qu'aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que j'aurai pu venir pour ça, pour me donner bonne conscience, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle prit appuie sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil pour se lever, comme prévu, elle manquait presque de s'effondrer.

Jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle aurait pu imaginer pouvoir attiser une telle réaction de haine et de colère chez Naruto. Si elle trouvait la force de répliquer davantage c'était parce que la culpabilité ne comptait plus, ses états d'âme ne comptaient plus. Les yeux posés sur son ventre, elle continua d'une voix plus forte :

- Ne m'excuse pas alors. Mais excuse le lui, Naruto, le supplia-t-elle. Cet enfant est innocent, il n'a rien à voir avec mes erreurs. Ne lui tiens pas rancoeur, je t'en prie, ne le fais pas vivre dans ta colère !

Sakura avait à présent les mains jointes sur son ventre, derrière Naruto. Soudain, elle vit le dos de son ami être secoué par des tremblements. Il pleurait ?

Naruto se retourna vers elle, et Sakura put voir les yeux bleus couverts de larmes. Elle recula d'un pas, blessée. Elle avait rarement vu Naruto pleurer, très rarement, parce que sa fierté, comme Sasuke le lui empêchait, comme Sasuke, il voulait toujours se montrer fort, alors _qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Les dents serrées, Naruto leva la tête vers le plafond comme pour retenir les larmes au fond de ses yeux, mais Sakura en vit couler sur ses joues. Les veines de son cou étaient serrées et sortaient presque de sa peau, tant il serrait la mâchoire.

La tête toujours levée, ses pupilles se baissèrent vers la forme de Sakura et il siffla entre ses dents :

- Sakura, tu as une idée de ce que vous représentiez pour moi ? Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua à siffler : _Une famille !_ La première image de famille que j'ai jamais eu. Je n'ai jamais eu de parents Sakura. Jamais !

Il baissa tout à coup la tête pour attraper le poignet de Sakura, qui voulait reculer, horrifiée. Les yeux comme morts, Naruto lui cria presque au visage :

- Jamais, tu as eu une idée de comment j'ai été élevé ? Non, hein, forcément ! Toi et Sasuke vous aviez été mes modèles : celui d'une sœur ! Celui d'un frère ! Moi, qui, enfant, détestais et jalousais tous ceux qui avaient une famille, en avais enfin une ! J'étais heureux, j'haïssais moins le monde. Mais maintenant, Sakura, j'ai juste envie de tout détruire !

_Il est cruel... _

_Naruto-pas-sympa la fait tant souffrir, pauvre Sakura... _

_Ses yeux, elle pleure pour moi ? Ou pour elle ? _

_M'aime-t-elle à ce point pour souffrir ainsi ? _

_La culpabilité est-elle si puissante ?_

_Pourtant, je ne veux pas lui dire d'arrêter !_

_C'est la première fois que je n'entends pas ce rire démoniaque résonner dans ma tête. _

_Sa douleur, elle est sincère, il dit la vérité,_

_Il ne ment pas,_

_Dark Naruto, c'est sa vraie douleur !_

- Sakura, tu m'as appris que l'amour c'est la trahison ! C'est la douleur ! Tu m'as appris qu'il vaut peut-être mieux vivre sans famille, si c'est pour attendre qu'on te poignarde dans le dos.

Pouvait-on se haïr à ce point ? Au point où vous voudriez vous arracher votre propre visage rien que pour le piétiner ? On dirait.

_Naruto..._

Sakura avait toujours su que sa vie n'avait pas été facile, mais elle n'imaginait pas une telle douleur. Il n'en parlait jamais, son ami avait toujours caché sa souffrance derrière son attitude fanfaronne.

Mais maintenant, à la vue de cette souffrance, de cette colère et de cette déception, elle savait que la solitude de son enfance, l'impression de n'appartenir à rien et à personne ne s'en irait sûrement jamais. Et elle ? Pour un amour d'enfance égoïste, elle avait détruit la seule image de famille qu'il avait jamais eu. Naruto assimilerait maintenant toujours trahison et famille ?

Le garçon lui donna la réponse, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

- C'est fou Sakura. Un rire pauvre franchit ses lèvres. Moi qui aie tant d'ami aujourd'hui, par ta faute, je doute de chacun d'eux maintenant. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas haï pour moi ?

- Naruto... souffla-t-elle, incrédule. Cet homme plein de rancoeur et de colère, ça ne pouvait pas être Naruto. Effectivement, si la culpabilité n'avait pas conduit chacune de ses pensées et de ses gestes, elle aurait pu remarquer le rictus mesquin qui tirait ses lèvres quand elle ne faisait pas attention.

- Oui, Sakura, cet homme plein de haine et de colère, qui déteste tout le monde ! Qui se déteste pour avoir été faible et qui a cru pouvoir changer,_ c'est moi_ ! J'ai cru sincèrement pouvoir changer le destin d'un jinchuriki, je me trompais. Maintenant, chaque fois que je rencontrerai quelqu'un, je me demanderai à chaque fois : lui aussi ? Lui aussi va-t-il me trahir ?

Sakura tint bon sur l'accoudoir pour retenir sa nausée, était-ce le bébé ou le dégoût de soi-même qui lui faisait tourner l'estomac ? Peut-être les deux.

Jinchuriki... Naruto avait très rarement employé ce terme devant elle. Et elle ne l'avait jamais entendu en parler pour se désigner lui-même, comme si Uzumaki Naruto dépassait de loin ce statut d'enfant maudit, mais maintenant, ce n'est plus qu'ainsi qu'il se voyait ? Comme un sacrifice ?

_Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

Tout à coup, elle baissa les yeux et dut rejeter la tête en arrière pour ravaler la bile qui menaçait de remonter dans sa gorge. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua sur les poignets nus de Naruto, des coupures si nettes et fraîches qu'elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sang, ce qui accentuait la montée dans sa gorge.

Elles étaient si nombreuses et droites, tellement près des veines qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur origine.

Pâle comme une morte, le front plein de sueur et les joues pleines de larmes, elle détourna le visage, horrifiée.

- A cause de moi... Murmura-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle venait de se découvrir, de découvrir la cruauté chez elle. Tu... tu... te fais du mal à cause de moi ? Tu te scarifies à cause de... _moi_ ?

Naruto baissa les yeux vers ses poignets avant de se détourner à nouveau dos à elle.

- Sors Sakura, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne trouva plus la force de parler. Elle avait tellement mal, dire qu'elle pensait avoir touché le fond. Eh bien non, elle avait appris qu'on pouvait toujours tomber plus bas. Sa voix l'avait quittée, alors elle attrapa le poignet de Naruto, sans contrôler sa force. Le garçon siffla de douleur.

A l'entente de ce sifflement, provoqué par sa trahison, Sakura dut se tourner pour cracher la bile dans le pot de fleur près de la table basse.

Quelle sorte de personne était-elle ? Pour pousser son meilleur ami à s'infliger une telle douleur, son meilleur ami qui a sauvé sa vie tellement de fois, qui a ramené Sasuke vers elle, qui l'a toujours soutenue !

_Méprisable, elle était méprisable._

Naruto se frotta le poignet, la regardant avec un air si las, tout à coup.

_Non !_

_Arrête ! Tu exagères !_

_Sakura ne supportera jamais cette culpabilité !_

_Tu m'entends l'autre moi ! Arrête !_

_Mais si Naruto, elle y survivra, c'est pourquoi, je ne fais que préparer le terrain !_

- Sors, répéta Naruto.

Sakura secoua la tête violemment en prenant toutefois soin de ne plus l'attraper par le poignet.

- Tu as besoin d'aide Naruto !

- Et tu crois être la personne idéale ? Demanda le garçon, en secouant la tête, excédé.

Sakura baissa à nouveau la tête, la culpabilité tombait sur ses épaules pour l'affaisser presque face contre terre.

- Pas moi... tes amis, je t'en supplie !

Naruto recula comme si elle l'avait giflé. Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur ses bras et murmura, choqué :

- Tu serais capable de dire à tout le monde que je me coupe ? Que je suis un putain d'emo suicidaire, Sakura ? Tu pourrais encore m'humilier ainsi ? Tu détruirais le reste de fierté qui me reste ? Je n'ai pas encore vu le bout de ta cruauté, ma chère amie.

La jeune fille pleura bel et bien _parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était coincée_. Elle ne pourrait jamais trahir à nouveau Naruto. Plutôt mourir dans la culpabilité. Mais en même temps, si elle ne disait rien, combien de fois la vision de Naruto en sang la hanterait dans son sommeil ?

Et si un jour, il allait trop loin...

Ca suffirait cette fois à la tuer ! Parce qu'elle n'aurait rien fait.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire ! Parce que le trahir encore une fois, bafouer encore une fois sa fierté, ce serait aussi le tuer.

Sakura pleura, pleura, et pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus des larmes à verser, elle pleurait si fort que quand Naruto la jeta dehors, elle ne se rendit pas compte que c'était sur le palier de sa porte qu'elle sanglotait.

Naruto eut un rictus moqueur derrière la porte, il sifflota un air joyeux tout en marmonnant :

_- Henge !_

Les cernes sur son visage disparurent tout à coup, comme son aspect maladif, ses poignets étaient intact, pas une seule cicatrice. Il retrouvait ainsi sa véritable apparence. Quant à l'odeur de sang, eh bien...

- Ce lapin était effectivement frais ", marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

* * *

><p><em>Quand je suis comme mort ?<em>

* * *

><p>Hinata, -sans se prendre pour un stalker- avait passé énormément de temps à observer Naruto, vraiment beaucoup. Elle le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être même mieux que lui-même.<p>

Enfant, derrière ses blagues et son attitude fanfaronne, elle était la seule à voir le courage et la douleur.

Derrière chaque sourire, elle voyait la facticité. Derrière les rires, elle entendait les larmes, derrière la tromperie de Sasuke et Sakura, elle comprenait la lucidité de Naruto. Et elle ne pensait pas que s'il n'agissait pas, c'était par manque de courage. Naruto ? Manquer de courage ? Quelle plaisanterie ! C'était l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle avait jamais vu.

Elle avait été témoin de la découverte de Naruto, devant l'appartement de Sasuke. Et quand Naruto n'avait pas pu s'indigner pour lui-même, elle l'avait fait.

C'est tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à observer Naruto, qui lui avait permis _de voir_.

Tous ses amis, y compris les plus intelligents d'entre eux comme Shikamaru et Neji, n'avaient rien vu. Parce que pour lire vraiment en quelqu'un, il fallait l'aimer. Parfois, l'esprit mentait, c'était le cœur qu'il fallait écouter. Et celui d'Hinata ne rayonnait pas de courage et de chaleur, mais de peur et de froideur, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence de Naruto.

Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ce n'était pas_ son_ Naruto.

Elle ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était le résultat : _cet homme n'était pas Naruto._

Cachée dans le haut d'un arbre, elle continuait à observer le garçon s'entraîner dans la forêt, à son emplacement habituel. Hinata fronça les sourcils, cet imposteur connaissait même les endroits préférés de Naruto ?

Elle le regarda s'entraîner, et son sentiment de malaise s'accentua. Si les coups étaient les mêmes, les jutsu les mêmes, le chakra qu'il dégageait à chacun de ses ninjutsu était sensiblement différent, la violence et la haine dans ses poings remarquablement détonnant.

La jeune femme inspira un bon coup et sauta de l'arbre, juste derrière Naruto, qui frappait avec rage l'un de ses clones. Le poing du garçon se suspendit, avant de marmonner quelqu'un chose dans sa barbe, le clone disparut.

"- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Naruto, fit Hinata, directement.

Elle ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, les jeux d'esprit n'étaient pas fait pour elle. Et puis, ce serait une insulte d'appeler cet homme, Naruto.

_Que Dieu bénisse cette femme ! T'entends le renard ! Tu me prépare un pentagramme que je l'idôlatre ! _

_Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce que tu pourras bientôt ronfler pénard boule de poils !_

_Elle est ma porte de sortie ! Yataaaa ! Fini la facture astronomique pour les dégâts des eaux !_

Le garçon se tourna, en sueur, le souffle harassé, les habits déchirés par son entraînement, et pourtant, son aura dégageait tant de puissance, mais la jeune fille ne recula pas pour autant. Hinata ne montrait ni malaise ni peur en face de lui, son visage ne cillait pas d'un tic, parfaitement neutre. L'expression que son père avait tenté de lui apprendre depuis tant d'années.

_Tiens... le courant de la mare, il s'est calmé._

_Transformé en douces vaguelettes,_

_Je peux presque sentir une bouffée d'air flotter dans mes cheveux._

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Dark Naruto serait-il dépourvu de haine pour Hinata ?_

- Voyons, Hinata ! Rit Naruto, gaiement. Blond 100% naturel ! Mes yeux : naturels ! Sans lentille, parce que je le va-

- Taisez-vous ! L'interrompit Hinata, sèchement. Je ne vous permettrai pas d'insulter Naruto.

La légèreté dans les yeux de Naruto disparut aussitôt, tout comme les traces de sa fatigue, comme s'il n'avait fait que feindre depuis le début. Son visage devint tout à coup grave, et il demanda simplement :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Hinata cligna des yeux, surprise de ne voir aucune réaction à la découverte de sa surpercherie. Elle répondit simplement :

- Votre chakra, il est si dense, si oppressant, si lugubre et froid.

- Kyubi ? Proposa Naruto, en haussant un sourcil. Même s'il savait parfaitement qu'Hinata ne le croyait pas, il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait percé à jour.

- J'aurai pu le penser, avoua Hinata. Mais vos yeux, ils sont parfois noirs, si haineux, et tellement en colère.

Alors que Naruto allait ouvrir la bouche près à répondre, la jeune femme mit une main devant sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Je sais, Naruto est humain, il peut sentir de la haine ou de la colère, mais ce petit air moqueur que vous arborez il n'est pas à lui ! Naruto ne mépriserait jamais quelqu'un !

_Tiens, j'ai chaud tout à coup._

_Comme si la température de l'eau venait de monter en flèche !_

_Hinata, mon double n'a aucun sentiment négatif envers elle._

_Je..._

_Je crois que je peux comprendre, c'est la seule qui a toujours cru en moi._

_Elle ne m'a jamais vu comme un perdant ou comme un jinchuriki,_

_Mais toujours pour plus beau que ce que j'étais,_

_C'est la seule à s'être intéressée à mon existence gratuitement._

_Dark Naruto ne peut tenir aucune haine contre elle,_

_C'est peut-être la seule personne qu'il voit comme une amie_

_Respect, affection, tant de sentiments changent la couleur de la mare._

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol, sans grâce, l'herbe chatouillait ses bras mis à nus. Il attrapa une poignée d'herbe avant de la jeter vers le ciel, l'air moqueur.

- Je suis Naruto.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, répondit-elle, toujours aussi confiante. Son regard posé sur lui, l'analysait avec tant de force et de certitude, que Naruto eût peut-être le seul sourire qui voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour quelqu'un.

_- Je suis Naruto_, répéta le garçon en faisant attention à bien croiser son regard, comme si Hinata pouvait à son tour juger de sa sincérité, comme si en le regardant, elle verrait l'homme qu'elle aimait enfouit derrière ces iris noirs tellement opaques. La jeune femme pencha la tête, l'air pensif.

Peut-être posait-elle la mauvaise question ?

- Comment retrouver _mon_ Naruto ?

Naruto eut un rire, amusé, en s'écriant :

- Désolé, vous avez perdu ! Retentez votre chance ! Jeu gratuit et sans obligation d'achat !

Hinata se laissa tomber, accroupit à ses côtés, avec beaucoup plus de grâce. Elle approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à pouvoir voir les minimes imperfections de son visage, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

- Je veux sauver, Naruto.

Naruto lui avait appris à parler avec son cœur. C'était ça l'incroyable pouvoir de ce garçon qui avait changé tant de destin. Elle exprimait à cet étranger, son vœu le plus cher : _sauver Naruto_. Rien qu'une fois, elle voudrait pouvoir le sauver, qu'il sache qu'elle l'aime si fort, qu'elle serait prête à tout pour le protéger.

Le regard de Naruto s'adoucit légèrement, alors qu'il souffla sans trace de méchanceté :

- _Votre_ Naruto, _moi_, je veux le tuer.

Les yeux de Naruto firent soudain le tour de son visage, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Dans la voix qui avait prononcé ces paroles affreuses, elle ne sentait aucune cruauté, alors pourquoi ?

_Votre..._

_Votre..._

_Votre..._

_Votre !_

Tout à coup, elle eut un bref sourire, en marmonnant :

- _Votre _? Non. Je veux sauver _mon_ Naruto, celui que j'ai toujours connu, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

_Attends, c'est quoi ça ?_

_L'eau... elle est si basse maintenant que seule mes chaussures sont encore plongées dans la mare !_

_J'épouse cette fille ! Je vous le jure !_

Naruto hocha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle avait passé son test. Peut-être qu'Hinata n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait chez Naruto en réalité, mais elle avait l'intuition que c'était la chose qu'il fallait dire.

- Très bien, à quoi serais-tu prête pour le sauver ?

C'est sans trembler, sans hésiter, la voix forte qu'elle répondit :

- Tout.

- Seule ma vengeance le libérera, continua Naruto, en la toisant, l'air moqueur. Allait-elle passer son deuxième test ?

_Quoi ?_

_Non, pas Hinata ! Pas la douce Hinata !_

_Oh Naruto-glauque ! La mêle pas à ça !_

_Elle a rien fait de mal !_

_S'il arrive quelque chose à Hinata par ma faute,_

_Je..._

La jeune fille ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre. Son amour était plus fort que sa morale, pour être prêt à mourir pour quelqu'un, à vaincre l'inclinaison naturelle de tout être humain pour la vie, il fallait vraiment l'aimer. Comme elle s'était jetée sans réfléchir dans son combat contre Pain, elle jetait sa morale dans ce combat contre cet étranger.

_Etranger_ ? A chaque minute, il lui paraissait familier, maintenant qu'elle avait le courage de vraiment regarder cet homme, elle voyait autre chose : _Naruto_. Etait-il vraiment un étranger ?

L'idée qu'il pouvait la manipuler lui passa par l'esprit, mais elle la rejeta aussitôt. C'était sa seule chose de prouver à Naruto son amour, c'était sa seule chance de valoir quelque chose à ses yeux, sa seule chance de lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Elle allait la prendre !

- Ainsi soit-il. »

* * *

><p><em>Parce que quand on aime, c'est avec la passion, ou rien du tout !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'espoir Naruto, c'est une arme à double tranchant.<strong>_

_**Tantôt, elle fait chanter les oiseaux, elle fait tomber la lune pour laisser place au soleil qui nourrit la Terre d'un nouveau souffle : la vie. **_

_**Tantôt, elle fait hurler le misérable, de peur que la nuit soit éternel et que même la lumière des étoiles ne viennent plus éclairer la Terre. Elle assèche ce qui grandit, **_

_**Memento mori.**_

_**Tantôt tu ris,**_

_**Tantôt il pleure,**_

_**Tantôt tu vis,**_

_**Tantôt je meurs,**_

_**Pourquoi crois-tu que désespoir contient en son sein le mot espoir ? **_

_**Pas parce que c'est le contraire,**_

_**Mais parce que pour inventer un mot il faut sa racine,**_

_**Pour sentir le désespoir,**_

_**Il faut avoir connu l'espoir,**_

_**Tantôt il se croit aimer ? **_

_**Bientôt, il va crier !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre<strong>_

_**Voilà, l'art du pavé ! Dire que je la voulais courte cette fic - ferme là Pics-**_

_**Avis ? I don't know ? PQ ? **_

_**Rhumement vôtre,**_

_**Sirpics**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Je suis une pauvre étudiante avec des origines strange, pas un japonais riche.**

**Note**_ : _Je m'excuse pour l'attente, comme d'hab hein ? Mais faut dire que j'avais pas tellement envie d'écrire ces derniers temps, donc là je me force à donner une fin à cette histoire pour répondre_ gentiment _aux _aimables_ gens qui me demandent _poliment : « ça t'arrive de finir une fic ? » _Je vous réponds aussi que mes fics sont des _pavetés_ donc je vous défie d'écrire autant et de trouver toujours l'envie de le faire (je m'inclinerais alors devant vous.)

Je n'ai pas sûrement pas répondu à toutes les reviews signées, excusez moi. Mais là je trouve pas le temps.

PostPS : Si vous voyez des fautes , signalez moi **_lesquelles_ **!

**Pour les anonymes, normalement, je devrais y arriver sur mon profil.**

Voici vraiment l'avant-dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 6<em>**

**_Il n'y rien de plus mémorable que d'être condamné à mourir lentement par une main amicale, alors qu'on ne vit que pour la briser._**

* * *

><p>Sasuke resta longuement devant le mémorial de Konoha, celui sur lequel les noms des plus grands héros du village ont été gravés dans la pierre, pour ne jamais les oublier. Tout en bas de cette liste, un nom brillait aux yeux de Sasuke, comme un phare, éblouissant, il ne pouvait pas le manquer.<p>

_Itachi Uchiwa._

Son frère, ce héros.

Après la guerre, Naruto et Kakashi avaient plaidé en faveur de la réhabilitation de la mémoire d'Itachi. Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, sincèrement. A quoi cela servait-il ? Son frère était mort. Son nom gravé sur cette pierre ne le ramènerait pas à la vie, au contraire ça ne le rendrait que plus mort à ses yeux.

Mais malgré le manque de réaction de Sasuke, Naruto avait insisté, s'était battu bec et ongle contre l'injustice faite à Itachi, le présentant à Konoha comme le plus grand héros du village, victime de Danzou. Il fallait dire que ça lui avait franchement aidé à trouver grâce aux yeux du village après sa désertion. Le pauvre petit Sasuke Uchiwa, on pouvait lui pardonner, il voulait réparer une injustice commise envers sa famille, il voulait se venger de Danzou... pourquoi pas ? Ce pauvre enfant, victime de ce conseil cruel.

Que des conneries, ça ne l'avait pas ramené.

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait nier qu'une certaine émotion l'étreignait en voyant le nom de son frère gravé dans la pierre, à jamais, à la place des héros.

Il s'accroupit devant la pierre, avec un silence de mort. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux, comme une claque glaciale, ce n'était pas une douce brise d'été. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, pour le voir s'assombrir au loin.

Il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

Il ne bougea pas.

Sasuke balaya de sa main, genoux à terre, les quelques feuilles aux pieds du mémorial qui entouraient une coupelle d'or. La crasse de ces feuilles d'automnes comparée à la richesse de la coupelle l'irritait. Il poussa du revers de sa main toutes les feuilles, ainsi que la terre qui s'incrustait dans sa peau. Puis, il fit quelques signes de doigts, machinalement, ses yeux plongés dans cette coupelle.

« - Katon : la boule de feu, murmura-t-il.

Mais ce n'est qu'une légère flammèche qui sortit de sa bouche entrouverte pour se diriger vers la coupelle. Quelques étincelles de flammes ricochèrent contre le bord, puis, tout à coup, une flamme s'éleva de la coupelle, si grande qu'elle atteignait une bonne moitié de la pierre commémorative. Elle éclairait entièrement le nom de son frère.

- Tu as toujours été si brillant, Itachi, marmonna Sasuke, en regardant la pierre, les sourcils froncés. D'une noblesse qui ferait pâlir cette coupelle si dorée.

Il caressa les les bords de la coupelle, d'où s'élevait la flamme, ignorant la chaleur du métal qui lui brûlait presque la peau.

- Alors, comment _ça_ a pu te vaincre ?

Le shinobi s'empara d'une feuille à côté de ses genoux, qu'il avait balayé il y a quelques secondes, et la tint devant la pierre du bout de la tige. Le vent la secoua fortement d'avant en arrière devant le mémorial

- Comment _cette feuille_ a pu te vaincre ? C_e village_... il t'a tout pris. Toi, qui était si brillant.

La voix de Sasuke monta en crescendo. D'un geste rageur, il écrasa la feuille dans son poing avant d'envoyer la coupelle loin, ricochant sur le sol pendant quelques mètres, avant d'atterrir droite comme un piquet, renversée. Le haut de la coupelle était couchée et servait maintenant de socle, étouffant la flamme.

_Plus rien n'était lumineux._

Tout à coup, Sasuke se figea en voyant une paire de pieds sur sa droite devant la coupelle.

_Ce pantalon..._

- Que fais-tu là, Naruto ? Grogna Sasuke, en se tournant vers lui et en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Naruto avait quitté son survêtement orange et noir, pour un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir. Ça ressemblait presque à une tenue de deuil.

Le garçon lui lança un sourire éblouissant, alors que Sasuke se releva, refusant d'être agenouillé devant lui.

_Ce type, il ose sourire dans un... cimetière ? _

- Tu étais bizarre ce matin, répondit Naruto, simplement, en mettant les mains dans les poches l'air nonchalant. T'as encore produit moins d'onomatopées que d'habitude.

_Comme s'il s'en souciait._

_La pierre tombale..._

_La mort d'Itachi._

_Mon autre moi, serait-il assez cruel pour le détruire ici ?_

Sasuke détourna son visage avec un reniflement méprisant.

- Tire toi, grogna l'Uchiwa, en se tournant à nouveau vers la pierre.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto fichait ici ? Sasuke savait bien que son amant voulait juste être gentil, mais ça l'irritait à un point terrifiant que quelqu'un puisse le voir vulnérable.

Parce que son frère s'était montré vulnérable devant Danzou, ce vieil homme manipulateur avait pu trouver la faiblesse d'Itachi : s_on affection pour son petit-frère_. Pour Sasuke, ce village était comme un vautour devant une charogne. Il attendait que votre peau soit à vif, qu'il ne vous reste plus aucune défense pour prendre la dernière chose qu'il vous restait.

Sasuke était d'abord revenu, sans crainte de son châtiment, pour répondre à une question. Une question à laquelle il n'a jamais pu répondre : _qu'est-ce que son frère avait vu d'aussi important dans ce village pour sacrifier son honneur et sa famille ? _

Puis... Naruto s'est imposé à lui, naturellement, comme il l'a toujours fait. Et grâce à lui, Sasuke avait commencé à croire qu'il avait retrouvé sa maison dans Konoha. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, le temps lui a donné un rappel cruel de la vérité : que ce village était le tombeau de son frère.

Naruto mit un doigt dans son oreille, faisant mine de la nettoyer.

- Rien entendu, maugréa-t-il, avant de se baisser pour ramasser la coupelle, jetée devant ses pieds.

Sasuke l'observa du coin de l'oeil, que faisait-il ?

Naruto ne fit pas attention à lui, l'ignorant presque, les yeux fixés sur le mémorial. Il avançait. Son pas était lent et silencieux, son visage grave, et ses yeux sérieux. Dans cette posture si solennel, Sasuke fit davantage attention aux vêtements de Naruto.

Il était venu rendre hommage.

Tout en ne regardant pas son amant, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés devant la pierre.

Sasuke s'attendait presque à entendre une prière, quand Naruto attrapa un pan de la chemise blanche de l'Uchiwa pour essuyer la terre sur le bord de la coupelle. Sasuke eut un regard blasé en frappant loin la main de Naruto.

-Hé ! Crétin, qu'est-ce que tu croyais que tu foutais ?

Naruto haussa les épaules, et entreprit alors d'enlever la terre sur la petite coupe en la frottant avec son bras. Il jeta un regard torve à Sasuke, en répondant :

- Tu salis, tu nettoies, répondit le blond.

_Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Naruto-pas-sympa-Uzumaki ?_

Sasuke se sentait fulminer de rage. Si la culpabilité qu'il avait envers Naruto n'était pas si grande, il lui aurait déjà mis son poing dans la gueule. Mais voilà, il avait déjà tant de regrets, il y avait déjà tant de fautes qu'il avait commises envers son amant, qu'il ne pouvait pas lever la main sur lui. Pas après tous les pardons que Naruto lui a accordés.

- C'est l'anniversaire d'Itachi aujourd'hui, fit-il en regardant le mémorial d'haut en bas. Son regard s'arrêta sur le nom de son frère. Tu es venu le fêter ?

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait prit cette remarque comme une blague de très mauvais goût, voire morbide. Mais pas Sasuke, lui savait parfaitement ce que Naruto voulait dire. _Etait-il venu lui rendre hommage ?_

- Fêter ? On ne peut que fêter avec des vivants, crétin, répondit l'Uchiwa avec hargne.

Debout à côté de Naruto, il le toisa d'un air méprisant, que le blond fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

- Non, pas forcément. La mort n'empêche rien. On peut toujours fêter l'anniversaire de celui qui nous a quitté, tant qu'il reste quelqu'un pour se souvenir de lui.

Naruto leva la tête vers Sasuke, lui souriant gentiment. Mais ce sourire ne fit qu'accroître sa colère bouillonnante. Ce sourire, c'était le même que les gens du village, un sourire possible uniquement grâce au sacrifice de son frère. Il ne devrait pas être capable de sourire comme ça.

- Et quand je serais mort, Naruto, hein ? Hurla Sasuke, dans ses yeux le sharingan tournait avec une lueur rouge inquiétante, trop vive pour ne pas lui rappeler des flammes. La colère le rendait incontrôlable._ Quand je serais mort_ ? Qui se souviendra de lui ? Personne ! Parce que vous n'avez pas souffert ! _Pas assez_ ! Si vous connaîtriez ma souffrance, croyez moi ! Vous le n'oublierez pas !

_Alors c'est ça, la vraie peur de Sasuke sa douleur ? La peur qu'on l'oublie ?_

Naruto lui lança un regard neutre, pour le coup, c'était surprenant. Il s'attendait à un grand discours plein de chaleurs, mais le garçon se contenta de le regarder avec cet air calme, qui irritait Sasuke davantage.

- Alors, ton envie de vengeance n'est jamais vraiment partie, hein ? Tu en voudras à Konoha... _jusqu'à ta mort_ ?

- Oui, répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec mais avec la plus grande honnêteté.

_Sasuke..._

_Ne peux-tu pas laisser partir toute cette vieille douleur ?_

_Balaye d'abord devant ta porte, Naruto._

_Ne peux-tu pas libérer ta haine ?_

_Si, il peut, par la destruction._

L'Uchiwa fixa Naruto, intensément, cherchant la colère, la peine, ou la déception après sa réponse. Tout ce qui lui montrerait que son amant le voyait maintenant comme un monstre, comme l'homme que la traîtrise de ce village avait fait de lui.

Mais Naruto sourit, il sourit à pleine dent. Puis, il posa son regard sur la coupelle toujours entre ses mains et la plaça délicatement aux pieds du mémorial, avant de ramasser une feuille, pleine de terre, peut-être même la plus crasseuse du tas de feuilles que Sasuke avait chassé tout à l'heure.

- Et pourtant, tu n'es pas en train de mettre le village à feu et à sang. Et pourtant, tu restes ici, sans manger les petits enfants. _Pourquoi_ ? Demanda-t-il, très intelligemment en jetant un regard confiant à son amant.

- Me fais pas ton numéro du psy au rabais, grogna Sasuke, mais sa colère se fana devant l'acceptation de Naruto, laissant juste de l'amertume et... de l'espoir ?

Le blond pouvait-il l'accepter après ses aveux les plus noirs ? Après que Sasuke lui avait avoué qu'il souhaiterait sûrement toute sa vie voir ce village brûler ? Ce même village que Naruto avait promis de protéger avec sa vie ?

Il regarda avec un air absent le blond poser la feuille crasseuse dans la petite coupe dorée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi et toi voyez dans ce village qui vaille tant de sacrifices ? Souffla-t-il finalement. C'était sa véritable obsession. Pourquoi ce village pouvait lui prendre tous ceux qu'il aimait et pourquoi ils acceptaient avec ferveur ?

Naruto ne répondit pas et reprit la coupelle entre ses mains, il leva le bras pour la tendre juste devant la bouche de Sasuke.

- Fais pas ton grognon et souffle.

Sasuke s'exécuta plus pour brûler la feuille dans la coupelle que pour ne pas déplaire à Naruto. Une flamme sauta directement dans la petite coupe et brûla la feuille.

- La feuille nourrit la flamme, répondit Naruto._ C'est la volonté du feu. _On grandit avec, on est nourri avec les valeurs du village de la feuille. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi voyait dans ce village, hein ?

Soudain le regard devint tellement mélancolique et sombre, que l'Uchiwa pensait presque que son amant était sur le point de pleurer. Mais ses joues restèrent sèches, alors qu'il souffla d'une voix brisée :

_- Il se voyait lui, il voyait sa maison. Sa seule maison. »_

_Dark Naruto parle-t-il encore d'Itachi ? _

_Konoha... home sweet home._

_Sur ce point là, il n'a pas tort._

_On se ressemble._

* * *

><p>Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti vraiment bien, du moins pas depuis le pardon si rapide de Naruto. Ce matin en se réveillant, il sentait que ça allait être une très mauvaise journée. Pour la première fois, Sasuke se dit qu'il était vraiment paranoïaque en fait.<p>

Cette nuit, Naruto s'était montré plus que volontaire, sans entrer dans les détails. Ce matin, l'homme lui avait fait son déjeuner sans tout brûler, et en plus, il lui avait annoncé prendre quelques jours de congés à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il ne partirait pas pour une mission pendant tout une semaine.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Sasuke sentait que quelque chose de mauvais aller se passer, la journée était trop parfaite.

C'est ce qu'il se dit en s'habillant à la va vite ce matin. Tiens, Naruto avait même rangé ses chaussettes !

Il regarda l'horloge tourner sur la table de la nuit, et maugréa légèrement en voyant qu'il allait être en retard de quelques minutes.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, Naruto était parti en coup de vent, lui demandant de le rejoindre à Ichiraku. Il voulait fêter quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir fêter ?

Sasuke haussa des épaules en sortant de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Hinata regarda son visage dans le miroir des toilettes une énième fois. Elle s'empara de la serviette accrochée à côté de l'évier avant de frotter le miroir avec pour se débarrasser de la poussière et de la crasse qui le couvraient.<p>

Elle souffla longuement sur les parties vraiment poussiéreuses, avant de se remettre à frotter avec vigueur. Elle recula légèrement le visage et quand elle vit que dans le miroir, sa peau se reflétait avec son teint naturel et non un gris poussière, elle reposa la serviette, satisfaite.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle voulut déjà la reprendre.

Son visage reflétait tant de crasse.

Mais ça aucune serviette ne pourrait l'effacer. Hinata savait ce qui pouvait encore le faire, mais elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle avait donné sa morale à Naruto dans le passé, il était temps d'en payer le prix. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas Sasuke, elle n'en était vraiment pas friand, mais méritait-il ce qu'elle allait lui faire ?

Non, Hinata secoua la tête, c'était la mauvaise question.

Il le méritait, ça, et tellement plus pour avoir autant blessé Naruto. La vraie question était : _pouvait-elle faire ça ?_ Pourrait-elle encore se regarder en face, après avoir accompli une vengeance aussi cruelle ?

La jeune femme était triste de le dire, mais elle était assez courageuse pour se l'avouer: Sasuke aimait Naruto. Il l'aimait, ce regard si sombre et cruel qu'il arborait tout le temps était moins froid quand il voyait Naruto, ses paroles étaient un peu moins mordantes, ses piques moins blessantes.

C'était peut-être la seule chose que Sasuke pouvait faire quand il aimait quelqu'un. Alors qui était-elle pour lui retirer ça ?

La réponse fut claire dans son esprit : Elle était une femme qui aimait Naruto.

Si elle pouvait le ramener, qui sait ? Hinata pourrait peut-être vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Elle pourrait peut-être... ramener Naruto à Sasuke. Et peut-être pourrait-elle avoir son pardon ? Son pardon pour participer à ce mensonge odieux.

« - Hinata ! Tu viens ? Nos amis sont tous arrivés !

Elle reconnut la voix de Naruto derrière la porte des toilettes, avant qu'il ne donne quelques coups.

Elle se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, tenta de durcir son regard et de garder cette posture avant de répondre :

- Oui, j'arrive. »

* * *

><p>Sasuke entra dans Ichiraku à contrecœur. En voyant tous les amis de Naruto assis à table, il manqua de faire demi-tour. Il ne les aimait pas, et eux ne se cachaient pas pour lui montrer leur méfiance.<p>

_Pourquoi se mentir ?_

Mais Naruto lui fit signe au comptoir de venir. Comme d'habitude, Kiba était à sa droite, mais pas comme d'habitude, Hinata était à sa gauche. Et pas comme d'habitude, le cabot était silencieux, aussi silencieux qu'un mort alors que son regard voyageait de Naruto à Hinata.

Tous les autres amis de Naruto -excepté Sakura qui n'avait pas dû être invitée- étaient debout, derrière l'Uzumaki et la Hyuga, silencieux, certains même avec des mines choquées.

Tout à coup, Sasuke capta ce qu'ils regardaient avec tant d'insistance :

_Sous la table, Hinata et Naruto se tenaient la main. _

L'Uchiwa n'y comprit rien, absolument rien. Pendant un instant son esprit était comme blanc, la scène devant lui était comme flou, comme incompréhensible derrière une brume de mensonge. Il secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire... jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de son amant.

Les yeux de Naruto étaient sombres, il jurerait un instant que le bleu était si foncé qu'il en devenait noir.

Naruto se moquait de lui ? S'était-il moqué de lui depuis le début ?

_Non ! Arrête ! Je... je ne peux pas faire ça !_

_Tu vas tout détruire... mon meilleur ami._

Cette idée le rendait fou de rage, suffisamment pour oublier l'étreinte qui lui serrait le cœur. Il préférait se laisser mené par sa colère, qui n'avait jamais été bonne conseillère mais c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il s'était toujours reposé.

Sasuke avança le poing serré, prêt à faire un esclandre, quand, Naruto sauta de sa chaise, avec un sourire si grand qu'il en devenait effrayant. Son regard joyeux était braqué sur Sasuke, et subitement, le brun crut voir ce qu'il avait raté depuis des mois. Ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise le soir. Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir complètement la nuit.

_Ce sourire était un sourire mesquin._

_Ces yeux, ils étaient malsains._

Sasuke plissa les yeux, alors que la compréhension s'imposait à lui. Ce regard, comment avait-il pu ne pas le comprendre, _lui_ ? Chaque matin, il rencontrait ce regard quand il se mirait dans une glace.

_C'était les yeux de la vengeance._

_C'était ses propres yeux._

« - Ah Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto.

L'Uchiwa remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il grogna en direction des amis de Naruto, l'air de dire : _ qu'est-ce vous regardez ?_ Et tout à coup, le murmure de Sai résonna dans tout ce silence.

- De toute façon, avec un homme ou une femme, t'auras jamais d'enfant, le blondinet. Trop petite bite.

_Dis que c'est une blague merde ! _

_Je t'en prie, mon double, renonce !_

Naruto eut un sourire froid en direction de Sai. Oh, non. Il n'allait pas lui gâcher ce plaisir. Il tira Hinata par la main, pour l'emmener vers Sai. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, la serrant _légèrement_ trop fort en disant d'une voix bien forte :

- Voyons ! Laisse moi l'annoncer à celui qui sera mon témoin !

_Je t'en prie !_

_Son regard..._

_Sasuke, qui aurait cru que je puisse créer tant d'émotion chez toi ?_

_Toi, toujours si froid et cruel._

_Est-ce que tu... ?_

Shikamaru secoua la tête en direction de Naruto. Son air blasé avait changé pour un air plus mécontent. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son ami était en train de faire. Et bien qu'il ne détenait aucune pitié pour l'Uchiwa, parce que Sasuke l'avait franchement mérité, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il cautionnait cette vengeance mesquine, ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à son ami. Et Shikamaru savait qu'au bout du compte, c'est Naruto qui en ferait les frais.

Si Naruto capta l'avertissement dans les gestes de Shikamaru, il l'ignora. Puis passa -Hinata derrière lui- entre la foule de personnes qui s'était rassemblée, curieuse devant Ichikaru, pour aller vers Sasuke. Pour aller vers un Sasuke, complètement blanc, figé devant ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

La seule question qui tournait dans sa tête, alors qu'il comprenait ce qui allait se passer c'était : _comment ai-je pu me faire avoir à ce point ? ! Quel imbécile !_

Comment a-t-il pu laisser Naruto entrer ? Si profondément que la douleur était proportionnelle à son amour ?

Une douleur droit au cœur ?

Parce que c'était bien ses émotions, la cible de l'attaque méprisante de Naruto. Ce n'était même pas dans sa chair que son amant l'avait blessé. Non. Naruto était véritablement devenu _son amant_ dans tous les sens du termes pour ça. Pour pouvoir atteindre son cœur.

Parce qu'il savait que les blessures physiques sur un ninja comme Sasuke n'auraient pas un réel impact.

Comment a-t-il pu se montrer assez vulnérable pour le laisser entrer dans sa tête, son cœur, son sang une nouvelle fois ? Alors qu'il savait ce que sa faiblesse coûterait !

Comment a-t-il pu croire les mots de Naruto dans l'impasse :

_Je t'aime, Sasuke._

Mensonges !

Sa ferveur, son toucher, son pardon.

Mensonges !

C'était ce que Naruto avait ressenti tout ce temps ?

Il sentait toutes traces d'amour et de confiance mourir dans son cœur à chaque pas de son amant, main dans la main avec Hinata. Son visage devait se décomposait à vu d'oeil, il espérait qu'au moins la petite bande de Naruto profitait bien du spectacle, parce qu'il se promettait que plus jamais personne ne verrait une expression aussi pathétique sur sa face.

Il sentait ses traits se tordre, sa gorge le serrer, ses yeux brûler sous la rage qui l'envahissait.

La rage ou la peine ?

_Je t'aime !_

… _tu m'aimes, Sasuke ? _

_Cette expression est le prix de ton amour ? _

- Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto en tirant Hinata devant lui, pour que l'Uchiwa ne puisse pas la manquer. Il jeta un tel regard à la jeune femme qu'instinctivement, elle se prépara à combattre. Quelques secondes de plus, _quelques secondes de plus_, et elle était sure que Sasuke la tuerait.

Elle jeta un regard implorant au faux Naruto, c'était toujours le moment d'arrêter cette comédie.

Mais le garçon se contenta de sourire avec la bienveillance d'un serpent.

- Je voulais être celui qui te l'annoncerait après tout, tu es _mon meilleur ami _! Un _vrai frère _pour moi ! Rit Naruto en passant son bras libre autour des épaules de Sasuke.

Le brun tourna d'un coup sa tête vers le blond maintenant à sa gauche, si vite qu'un craquement résonna. Naruto savait parfaitement de quels mots il devait user pour le blesser, il savait quels mots pourraient se changer en arme aux yeux de Sasuke.

Quels mots pouvaient briser tous ses espoirs, hum ?

_Tu es mon meilleur ami ! _

_Je t'aime, Sasuke._

Mensonges !

- Lâche moi ou je te tue, siffla Sasuke, dans son oreille.

Pourquoi le siffler ? Le chakra que libérait maintenant l'Uchiwa était tellement chargé de ténèbres, de mauvaises intentions qu'il emplissait le restaurant. L'état d'esprit de Sasuke maintenant n'était un secret pour personne.

_Le meurtre._

_L'eau... je peux voir le sol. Elle est si basse maintenant._

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

- Alors ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas être mon témoin ?

- Ton témoin ? Répéta Sasuke, avec une lenteur exagérée.

Dire qu'il croyait savoir où allait Naruto. Il pensait que son amant annoncerait à tout le monde sa relation avec Hinata, avec bien évidemment en spectateur Sasuke. Le blond déclarait ainsi au monde, que Sasuke Uchiwa était cocu, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais en vérité, il n'avait même pas entrevue la rancune de Naruto, une rancune si forte qu'il pourrait mourir pour la soulager.

_Mes jambes deviennent tout à coup moins lourdes._

_Mon corps me fait moins mal._

- Oui ! Hinata et moi, on se marie ! Hurla Naruto fou de joie, en enlevant son bras de l'épaule de Sasuke pour faire un geste de moulinet du bras et s'incliner. Donc j'attends les applaudissements, pas vrai, _mon amour ? _

Le blond se pencha sur Hinata, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts de terreur. Elle était si pâle qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir. Non pas à cause du baiser que ce faux Naruto s'apprêtait à lui donner, mais elle voyait son reflet, son visage dans les yeux rouges de Sasuke.

_Il allait la tuer._

Quand le visage du garçon qu'elle aimait posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne put même pas profiter d'un baiser qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie pourtant. La honte et la culpabilité étaient si fortes, qu'elle resta là, comme une poupée, attendant que ce faux Naruto ait accompli sa vengeance pour_ peut-être_ sauver le vrai.

_L'humiliation._

_Les mensonges._

_La colère._

_La peine._

_La trahison._

Sasuke énuméra dans sa tête, tous ce dont Naruto était responsable. Et quand il les énuméra, l'Uchiwa se rendit compte que chaque sentiment, Naruto les avait ressenti. Chaque sentiment, c'était celui d'un homme qui s'était fait trahir par ceux auxquels il tenait.

_Et puis... la douleur._

La douleur était si forte qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Cette douleur, Sasuke pouvait la nommer facilement.

_Le désespoir._

Il eut un rire terrifiant pour toute l'assistance. Sasuke riait à gorge déployée, si fort que sa pomme d'Adam ne cessait de tressauter à chaque fois qu'il expirait. Ses yeux se fermèrent par réflexe, mais alors qu'il ne put taire son rire, il les rouvrit pour bien regarder Naruto et son ingéniosité... et sa cruauté.

_Je te comprends, Sasuke._

_Je te pardonne, Sasuke._

_Je t'aime, Sasuke._

Naruto avait accompli ses désirs. Tous ses désirs. Le garçon avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour faire croire à Sasuke qu'il l'aimait vraiment, pour lui faire croire que tout était oublié, et que peut-être, peut-être,_ il avait retrouvé une famille. Une maison._

Naruto lui avait donné l'espoir, l'espoir d'un avenir dans lequel il ne serait pas aveuglé par l'obscurité.

L'espoir qu'il ne resterait pas seul, que quelqu'un partagerait sa vie avec lui, jusqu'à la fin. L'espoir que quelqu'un sur cette Terre pouvait l'accepter et l'aimer, l'aimer malgré le monstre qu'il était. Un monstre qui a tué son propre frère, un monstre qui a renié son village pour la vengeance, un monstre qui ne regrette pas une seconde d'avoir abandonné ses partenaires.

Naruto savait tout de lui, et pourtant, il lui a faire croire qu'il avait trouvé une place où on pouvait l'accepter.

Quelle blague !

_L'espoir pour faire naître le désespoir._

_Naruto lui ressemblait beaucoup finalement._

- Je te félicite, dit Sasuke, d'une voix doucereuse.

Son rictus rendait Hinata malade, si sure de son choix, elle le regrettait maintenant à chaque instant. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Naruto manqua de sursauter, surpris. Il fronça les sourcils, marmonnant :

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, et j'accepte d'être ton témoin.

Le blond se le fourrait profondément son doigt, s'il pensait que Sasuke allait lui faire l'honneur de le voir complètement briser. L'Uchiwa avait toujours eu un talent inné pour transformer la douleur en colère, une colère qui ne s'apaiserait que dans un désir de vengeance. Parce que la colère de Sasuke était souvent une colère froide, patiente. Une colère qu'il pourrait maîtriser, pas comme la douleur qui le rendait vulnérable.

Il ne serait plus jamais vulnérable.

Naruto l'avait tué... _de l'intérieur._

Comme sa dernière chance de rédemption balayée par cette trahison.

Sasuke recomposa un visage neutre, prit un verre d'eau qui traînait sur la table, le but d'un coup sec pour faire passer la boule dans sa gorge et susurra :

- Bravo, Naruto. Celle-là, je ne l'aurai jamais vu venir de ta part, tu m'impressionnes. »

C'était effectivement une mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise journée.

* * *

><p>« - Au secours ! Hurla une jeune fille, en courant à travers la forêt. Vêtue de vêtements pauvres et foncés, elle eut une grimace à chaque fois qu'une branche attrapa un pan de ses habits et qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le déchirer pour continuer à courir.<p>

C'était son seul vêtement.

Mais entre son bien et la vie, elle choisissait la vie.

Les animaux fuyaient tous en entendant les pas de la jeune fille, qui tentait de se faire un passage dans la forêt. Ses pas claquèrent si fort que les branches craquaient sous ses pieds, indiquant à ses poursuivants sa position.

Elle les entendait rire derrière elle, à défaut d'entendre leur pas.

Des shinobi.

Malgré ça, elle courut. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre des ninja, elle, une civil, mais elle devait essayer. Ses cheveux lui couvraient partiellement le chemin, des mèches auburn tombant sur ses yeux, et sa visibilité par cette nuit noire était alors quasi-nulle.

Une branche érafla sa joue dans sa course. Elle la sentait brûler, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle s'arrêterait quand ses jambes ne la porteraient plus. Son village était très pauvre, éloigné de la frontière, et donc faisait difficilement du commerce. Ses habitants devaient vivre avec leur propre moyen, alors l'instinct de survie, elle l'avait développé à un jeune âge.

Tout à coup, elle se cogna contre une surface plus dure que le reste. Elle voulut faire un bond en arrière, mais tout à coup, une main s'enroula autour de son poignet.

Un ninja l'avait attrapé.

Elle recula, l'air mi-effrayé, mi-dégoûté alors qu'il approchait son visage d'elle. Un sourire, d'où il manquait une bonne partie de dents, rendait son visage encore plus inquiétant. Il était petit, le teint jaune, et d'une corpulence plus qu'osseuse, mais elle restait méfiante : c'était un ninja.

- Alors, ma jolie, on t'a déjà dit que c'était pas bien de voler ?

Elle entendit des pas atterrirent dans son dos. Les deux autres ninjas qui l'accompagnaient étaient arrivés, remarqua-t-elle, du coin de l'oeil. Elle sentait son corps trembler comme une hystérique, elle n'avait plus aucune chance.

- Écoutez ! Je n'ai plus votre sac, je l'ai perdu dans la forêt ! J'avais faim et... je suis désolée, laissez moi partir s'il-vous-plaît ! Supplia-t-elle, en tirant son bras pour s'échapper de sa poigne.

L'homme lui rit au visage grossièrement, les autres le suivirent. Tout à coup, il lâcha un hoquet de douleur, l'œil droit fermé, alors qu'une goutte de sang coula sous son œil avant d'être suivit par une autre.

- Putain ! Saloperie ! C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Grogna l'homme en resserrant sa poigne pour la secouer davantage. La jeune fille tremblait, en secouant la tête. Le rire avait quitté sa gorge, maintenant remplacé par un cri de rage, qu'est-ce qui était le plus détestable ?

- Non, c'est moi.

Ils sursautèrent tous vers leur gauche. A quelques mètres de là, sur la branche d'un arbre, Naruto était assis tranquillement, jetant un caillou en l'air avant de l'attraper, et ainsi de suite, sifflotant. La main couvrant son œil, le ninja qui tenait la jeune fille grogna, lâchant son haleine sur sa pauvre victime.

- Descend de là, je vais te péter la gueule !

Les jambes de Naruto se balancèrent dans le vide. L'air gaie n'avait pas quitté son visage. Avec un énorme sourire, il demanda :

- Vraiment ? Tu crois en être capable Takeishi ?

L 'homme sursauta, comment connaissait-il son nom ?

Soudain, le regard de Naruto dériva vers ses deux compagnons derrière lui.

- Vous croyez que vous lui serez d'une quelconque aide Shinji et Ginjo ?

- Comment ? Grogna l'homme que Naruto reconnut comme Shinji. La photographie lui avait rendu justice.

Comme explication, Naruto tira de sa poche un papier plié en quatre, qu'il déplia lentement devant leur regard, observant du coin de l'oeil la jeune fille qui restait, figée. Quelle cruche ! C'était le bon moment pour partir.

La jeune fille reconnut un avis de recherche, sur lequel trois photographies étaient alignées les unes après les autres, révélant les visages des trois criminels devant elle.

- Eh bah, l'appareil était pas flatteur avec vous, dieu ! Vous êtes moches ! Ricana Naruto.

Alors que l'un des hommes, rouge de rage allait répondre. Le blond mit une main devant lui avec un air solennel comme un signe pour le faire taire. Puis, il toussota, faisant semblant d'échauffer sa voix, avant de continuer :

- Non, laissez moi finir mon texte ou je vais tout oublier. Qu'est-ce que m'a dit de dire _la vieille_ ? Ah oui ! Ninja déserteur de Kiri j'ai pour ordre de vous arrêtez à partir du moment où vous mettez les pieds dans le pays du feu. Et vous y avez mis plus que les pieds. Votre Kage n'a demandé aucune clémence. Vous êtes condamnés à mort, alors rendez moi la vie facile, laissez vous faire.

Les déserteurs eurent un rire mais Naruto remarqua qu'il n'était pas si vrai qu'ils voulaient le faire croire.

- Trois contre un, on va te buter gamin !

Le sourire du jinchuriki s'élargit, n'avait-il pas assez montré aux gens qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer et surtout à cause de son âge ? Il leva le regard vers le ciel se concentrant vaguement, tentant de percevoir la voix de_ simplet_ au fond de son esprit. Il s'attendait à entendre un avertissement, une supplication du genre :

_Non Dark Side ! Ne sois pas méchant ! _

Mais rien, son double restait étrangement silencieux.

Alors, il allait s'amuser.

Tout à coup, il sauta à terre et avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse faire un geste, Naruto était déjà derrière Takeishi, un kunai sous son cou. Il entendit le cœur de l'homme battre avec une vitesse effrénée alors que son regard s'abaissait lentement vers l'arme près de sa trachée.

Naruto l'inclina légèrement pour que le soleil puisse s'y refléter, vous savez, l'effet de style.

- Aidez moi ! Hurla-t-il à ses camarades.

Naruto ricana.

- Impossible, marmonna-t-il dans son oreille. _Regarde._

L'homme tourna la tête de quelques centimètres, très lentement de peur que le kunai ne l'érafle s'il faisait un geste trop brusque. Et là, son regard s'assombrit avec la peur, ses camarades étaient exactement dans la même situation que lui. Des copies conformes du garçon blond avaient un kunai pointé sur la gorge de ses amis. _Des clones ?_

- Bien qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de me buter ? Ricana le blond, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement dangereux dans sa voix.

L'homme déglutit, l'arme près de son cou l'empêchait même de parler. Il sentait la lame lui caresser la peau, d'une façon ironiquement tendre.

Le ninja jouait avec lui.

Naruto lança tout à coup un regard dur à la jeune fille.

- Cours.

La jeune fille sursauta comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Elle regarda peureusement l'homme qui la tenait toujours par le poignet mais dès que Takeishi capta le regard de sa victime, il la lâcha de suite, de peur que le ninja ne s'énerve.

Une part d'elle voulait vraiment lui rire au nez.

_Qui a peur maintenant, hein ?_

Mais elle ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire, le sourire du garçon blond la terrifiait, il était si... _sinistre_. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier, prenant ses jambes à son cou, sans se retourner.

Naruto laissa le chakra de Kyubi filtrer à l'intérieur de son corps, le laissant même prendre forme à l'air libre. La densité de ce chakra terrifia le ninja qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il sentait une boule se former dans son ventre, montant jusque dans sa gorge. Cette force était si maléfique. Ce chakra si noir et si chaud à la fois, qu'il lui brûlait la peau.

Naruto laissa le chakra démoniaque s'échapper davantage dans son corps, jusqu'à ce que des crocs allongent ses dents et que des griffes ne remplacent ses ongles. Il prit avec un air dégoûté -parce que franchement, ce déserteur puait- une oreille entre ses canines pointues, alors qu'il griffa sa joue montant de la mâchoire à son œil, devant lequel il agita sa griffe.

L'homme sursauta, s'éraflant contre le kunai.

Il lâcha un gémissement de peur pathétique.

C_et homme était un monstre !_

- Je peux te tuer là, te déchirer, te dévorer, mais je veux pas de maux d'estomac quand même. En tout cas, je peux salement te mutiler, ricana Naruto en fermant ses crocs sur son oreille.

- aaaaaaah !

Naruto roula des yeux, vraiment trop facile.

- Mais je peux aussi te laisser la vie sauve.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil le visage osseux du déserteur reprendre espoir.

- Si tu fais quelque chose pour moi, bien sûr.

Takeishi voulut secouer la tête comme un fou, mais le kunai sur sa gorge l'en empêchait, alors à la place, il cria :

- Oui ! Tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez moi partir ! »

Naruto eut un sourire.

* * *

><p>Pendant deux semaines maintenant, Naruto avait continué avec cette farce du mariage si bien que le père d'Hinata, le chef du clan Hyuga, lui avait demandé audience. Même Shikamaru commençait à se demander si cette histoire de mariage était vraiment un fake, mais quand il demandait à Hinata, elle répondait toujours la même chose :<p>

_- J'aime... Naruto-kun._

Shikamaru n'oubliait pas de lui préciser que ça ne répondait pas à la question mais elle ne disait rien de plus. Le génie se demandait juste combien de temps le blond allait faire durer tout ça avant que Sasuke ne craque et ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Naruto frappa à la porte de Sasuke en sifflotant joyeusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'Uchiwa lui ouvrait avec un regard vide. Le blond pouvait au moins laisser ça à son ennemi, il en avait des nerfs. Franchement, Sasuke méritait presque son respect. L'Uzumaki l'avait traîné à chacun des besoins du mariage, utilisant l'excuse de : _C'est ce qu'un témoin doit faire, c'est ce qu'un meilleur __ami doit faire, _et pourtant Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore tué._  
><em>

Mais à chaque fois, Sasuke se mordait la langue pour ne pas répondre :

_Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'un amant doit faire._

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Fit Sasuke en grinçant des dents, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à la refermer. Encore la couleur des fleurs ?

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en riant bêtement. Mais Sasuke ne se faisait pas avoir, aucun rire n'atteignait ses yeux. Ils brillaient, oui. Mais de satisfaction devant la détresse de l'Uchiwa.

- Non, c'était hier ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce que tu peux être tête en l'air, aujourd'hui, c'est le costume !

Naruto pivota de 180 degrés sur un pied, se tournant avec un air grotesque avant de marcher à nouveau en direction du village, sifflotant. Mais il s'arrêta quand il n'entendit pas le pas de Sasuke derrière lui et pencha la tête de côté juste pour voir son ancien amant du coin de l'oeil.

- Alors, tu viens, _témoin _?

- Mais bien sûr, fit Sasuke avec un rictus en plissant des yeux pour que Naruto ne puisse pas voir le sharingan qui tournait dans ses pupilles. Son expression ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sai, se dit le blond.

L'Uchiwa le suivit et c'était comme ça depuis l'annonce du mariage. Ils simulaient tous les deux que rien n'avait existé entre eux, qu'ils n'étaient que des meilleurs amis et rien de plus. Les règles du jeu étaient simples : le premier qui craquerait, le premier qui hurlerait sa douleur aura perdu. Malheureusement pour Sasuke, qui en avait déjà vu des belles cette semaine, il oubliait souvent à quel point Naruto était doué pour pousser le bon bouton.

- A ton avis, quelle couleur irait le mieux à mon teint ? Fit Naruto en le regardant, les cils papillonnant dans une pose qui se voulait mignonne.

- Le noir, répondit Sasuke en serrant les dents.

- Mais Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas un deuil ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Il faut quelque chose de plus gaie, s'exclama Naruto en écarquillant les yeux de façon comique, comme surpris et outré par le manque de goût du brun.

- Oui de plus _gay_, répondit Sasuke en lançant un regard noir à Naruto alors que son ton devenait de plus en plus cassant. Le brun ignora les regards perçants de Shikamaru qui les observait passer.

- Oh ! Faudra pas que tu oublies de me rappeler qu'il me faut aussi une tenue pour notre nuit de noces.

L_à je dois m'incliner devant tant de mesquinerie ! T'es dégueulasse mon double !_

_Franchement, tu veux qu'il me casse la gueule ? N'oublie pas, c'est le corps de qui, hein ?_

- Quelle tenue ? Comme si la Hyuga allait tenir jusque là sans s'évanouir, siffla Sasuke en emboîtant le pas à Naruto.

Plus vite il serait arrivé, plus vite il pourrait rentrer. Non Sasuke n'était pas maso d'accepter cette torture. Mais s'il refusait, c'est comme s'il montrait à Naruto à quel point sa petite vengeance le blesse et alors le blond aurait gagné. Cette victoire était une maigre consolation, alors il allait la prendre, parce que maintenant, que lui restait-il d'autre ?

- Tu peux répéter, Sasuke ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! Fit Naruto avec un ton joyeux, avant de placer une main derrière son oreille.

- Non rien.

- Allez fais semblant d'avoir l'air soucieux de mon bien-être ! j'ai le trac, _moi _! Et si elle me trouve naze la nuit de noce ? C'est que j'ai pas d'expérience, _moi_.

Et il craqua.

C'en fut de trop pour Sasuke, l'entendre nier ouvertement, avec cette voix d'imbécile heureux leur relation, tout ce qu'ils ont été, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Entendre Naruto suggérer qu'il allait avoir des relations sexuelles avec Hinata, qu'il allait lui donner ce qu'il avait si ardemment combattu pour avoir, ça le tuait. C'était le couteau qui coupait toute semblance de résistance.

Sasuke s'arrêta net et Naruto qui marchait derrière lui, se cogna, surpris, contre son dos.

_Fuis ! Putain ! Fuis, je veux pas me faire défigurer !_

_Cours ! Cours ! Couuuuuuuurs !  
><em>

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Siffla le brun, toujours le dos tourné. Il sentait ses yeux brûler alors que le sharingan y tournait furieusement.

- Mais Sas-

L'Uchiwa l'interrompit en se tournant d'un coup pour lui attraper le poignet, tendant chacun des nerfs de sa main, contractant ses muscles au maximum pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Mais si Naruto se tut, il ne laissa partir aucun signe de douleur.

- Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour te venger ? Me hais-tu tellement que tu serais capable de te condamner dans cette parodie de mariage ?

Le blond cligna des yeux, faisant semblant d'être ignorant de la colère de Sasuke, de sa main qui le serrait. Alors, son meilleur ami avait enfin craqué, hein ? Naruto regarda du coin de l'oeil si quelqu'un les observait, mais personne. La rue était déserte.

_Parfait._

Il sourit.

- Une parodie de mariage ? Répéta Naruto en ricanant bêtement. Tu es fou ? J'aime Hinata, elle est_ ma lumière_.

Et le poing de Sasuke partit dans son visage sans qu'il n'eut le temps de le prévoir. Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière, par la force du coup, il sentait son nez le brûler alors que quelque chose de collant coula sur ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon pif ? Gueule de boxer..._

Mais Naruto lécha le sang avec un air niais, qui ne collait tellement pas avec la situation, que ça lui donnait un air dément.

- Non, c'est pas du sirop de fraise.

Sasuke serra les dents, l'imbécile était en train de le pousser à bout. S'il continuait à jouer cette comédie, le brun ne parierait pas sur la dernière once de contrôle qui lui restait. Sasuke leva à nouveau le poing, à force de le cogner, peut-être que ça rentrerait. Mais tout à coup, il sentit la froideur du métal contre sa peau, et par un réflexe incroyable lâcha Naruto pour faire un bond en arrière.

Il posa un regard sur son poignet, une légère entaille faisait couler du sang.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils en regardant Naruto un mètre plus loin, qui tenait un kunai dans la main. Un peu plus, il l'aurait tranché.

- Ne me touche plus jamais, _surtout pas toi_, susurra Naruto avec une expression étrange sur le visage.

Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dire quoi.

- Tu es pathétique, Naruto.

Le blond grogna une insulte dans sa barbe, malheureusement le double de Naruto était aussi facile à provoquer que l'original.

Sasuke s'élança sur lui avec toute sa vitesse, mais Naruto évita habilement le kunai qu'il lui avait lancé. Puis, il fit un signe que Sasuke connaissait par cœur.

- Technique de multiclonage.

Tout à coup, une centaine de clones de Naruto apparut autour de lui. Mais Sasuke ne les regarda pas, les yeux fixés sur l'original. Avec le sharingan, il commençait à voir ce qui était si différent chez Naruto, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué. _Le chakra... _son chakra prenait forme autour de lui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Kyubi. Non, le chakra de Kyubi était brûlant, chargé de mauvaises intentions, mais Naruto le contrôlait. Alors que _celui-là_, cette énergie partait dans tous les sens, fuyant de tous les pores de la peau du blond. Et ce chakra était trop familier, son essence trop connu...

_C'était celui de Naruto._

_Mais il était incontrôlable_.

Sasuke sauta plusieurs bond au-dessus des clones, grognant :

- Katon : technique de la boule de feu.

Une immense flamme sortit de ses lèvres, fonçant droit sur les clones, les annihilant tous sur son passage. Il retomba sur le sol, les yeux plissés alors qu'il regardait froidement Naruto. Le blond exagérait, pour un simple combat, il l'attaquait avec tout son chakra.

Subitement, Naruto s'assit tranquillement sur le sol devant lui, en se laissant tomber sans grâce, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Demanda Sasuke, surpris.

Le blond le regarda choqué, avant d'agiter un doigt devant son visage, l'air amusé.

Puis, l'Uchiwa comprit, une énorme rafale de vent le poussa. Il guida son chakra jusqu'à ses pieds pour garder une prise ferme sur le sol. La force du vent s'intensifia, mais il n'était pas la cible, les rafales ne faisaient que passer par lui, pour rejoindre un point au-dessus de sa tête.

Sasuke eut juste le temps de l'esquiver, grâce à une vitesse qu'il a mis des années à atteindre.

-_ Rasenshuriken._

Les deux clones derrière lui le manquèrent de près et la technique de Naruto alla atteindre le sol. Sasuke recula encore plus loin, redoutant l'impact. Quand tout à coup, le rasenshuriken disparut, sans faire le moindre dégâts. Il remarqua plus loin que le vrai Naruto faisait des signes avec ses doigts.

- Ton contrôle s'est amélioré, _nettement_, remarqua Sasuke, en serrant les dents. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le blond puisse utiliser une telle technique contre lui. Si elle l'avait atteint, _alors il serait mort_.

- Mais pas ma précision, _visiblement_, sourit Naruto, avec un faux air bienveillant.

- Alors, tu es sérieux, tu veux vraiment que ça se finisse comme ça ?

Le ton de Sasuke avait perdu de son mordant et semblait presque peiné. Mais sa rage reprit le dessus quand il vit Naruto s'allonger sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête, comme s'il se préparait à bronzer, là. Alors son propre rival ne le prenait plus comme un adversaire de valeur ? Comment Naruto osait le sous-estimer ?

Subitement, il vit une main de chakra se diriger droit vers son cou. Sasuke eut juste le temps de sauter à terre pour l'esquiver, avant qu'elle ne charge à nouveau.

Naruto sifflota une chansonnette en voyant Sasuke éviter chacune de ses attaques.

- Alors toujours pas décidé à m'attaquer, _vraiment _? Tu ne gagneras pas si tu ne fais que m'esquiver !

Alors que Sasuke évita une nouvelle fois la main, chargée du chakra de kyubi, quelque chose l'étreignait soudain par le cou, le serrant suffisamment pour que l'air ait du mal à passer, mais pas assez pour l'étouffer.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir une deuxième main de chakra qui sortait tout droit de l'énergie qui dansait autour de Naruto. Il tenta de se libérer, mais la main resserra sa prise sur son cou.

Naruto lâcha un ricanement en se levant. Il dépoussiéra tranquillement son pantalon, donnant de grandes tapes sur le tissu, alors que Sasuke étouffait devant lui. Puis, le blond s'avança avec une lenteur délibérée qui fit trembler l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour relâcher ses nerfs et tenta de détendre ses muscles, peut-être pourrait-il se détendre assez pour se libérer de la prise ?

- C'est si mignon, Sasuke, tu refuses de te battre pour moi, serait-ce par _amooouuur _? Fit Naruto avec un ton grotesque en papillonnant des cils devant le visage de Sasuke, qui perdait ses couleurs à vue d'oeil.

Le brun tenta de tirer la main de chakra loin de son cou, mais dès qu'il rentrait en contact avec l'énergie, sa peau chauffait jusqu'à brûler. Il sentait d'ailleurs des picotements sur son cou, s'il ne se libérait pas vite, il allait...

_Non ! Ne le tue pas !_

_Sasuke !_

- Tu... tu es pathétique Naruto. Finalement... tu...

Sasuke dut s'arrêter un instant, sa gorge se mit à le gratter. Mais malgré tout, malgré l'air qui se faisait rare, il se força à continuer :

- Tu... t'es pas mieux que moi... je … je t'ai … toujours cru... plus fort que... moi. Je... je me trompais.

- Mais je suis plus fort, Sasuke, qui est sur le point d'aller faire un tour pour nourrir les pâquerettes ?

Tout à coup, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, le mangekyou sharingan tournant dans ses pupilles.

- _Toi_.

* * *

><p>Ça faisait longtemps que Sasuke n'avait pas utilisé le sharingan sur Naruto. Et pourtant, il se souvenait encore du chemin qui menait à la cage de Kyubi. Les couloirs restaient les mêmes, toujours sombres, humides et sinistres. Il marcha à la recherche du renard, suivant le chakra qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.<p>

Mais à la différence de Naruto, Sasuke ne se souvenait pas qu'il n'était pas censé y avoir de l'eau dans le couloir, de l'eau jusqu'à ses genoux qui montait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait.

Soudain, une porte à deux battants se dessina devant lui au loin. Sasuke s'arrêta quelques secondes devant, ne se souvenant pas d'une telle ouverture. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, dans l'esprit de Naruto, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'un couloir principal qui menait à la cage du renard. Mais ce couloir était maintenant fermé par une porte.

L'Uchiwa se concentra pour chercher le chakra du renard, se serait-il trompé ? Non, le chakra était tellement dense derrière cette porte que ça ne pouvait qu'être celui de Kyubi.

Ce maudit démon ! Sasuke était certain que ce sale renard avait quelque chose à voir avec le sinistre changement de Naruto... parce que son amant ne pouvait pas être cet homme rancunier, sarcastique, moqueur et meurtrier, pas vrai ?

Il posa une main sur la poignée et la tira d'un geste brusque, de peur qu'elle soit fermée, mais elle était ouverte, _parfaitement ouvert_e.

Il entra avec prudence, quand au loin, au fond du couloir, il perçut la figure imposante de Kyubi, immobile.

Le renard incurva les lèvres, montrant ses crocs. De sa voix rauque, il gronda :

_- Voilà qui va être amusant._

Sasuke avança un pied, une main sur le bord de la porte, qu'il poussa d'un-

- NON ! NE FERME PAS LA PORTE ! JE TE TUE SI TU LA FERMES ! PUTAIN ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

… _d'un geste brusque. _

Il y eut un clic alors qu'elle se referma, suivit d'un sanglot pathétique.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, dans la marre, assis sur les fesses, une bosse sur le front, lui hurlant dessus fou de rage, se tenait :

- Naruto ? »

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tu crois que si Sasuke se mettait à notre place... il pourrait nous comprendre ?<em>**

**_Je ne crois pas._**

**_Il ne comprendra jamais d'où vient le vrai problème._**

**_A moins d'avoir expérimenté : la solitude absolue._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre.<strong>  
><em>

_**Simplement vôtre,  
><strong>_

_**Sirpics**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi.  
><strong>_

**Note importante lisez** !_  
><em>

(recopie la note en colère, ff me l'a enlevée !)

Je m'excuserai pas une nouvelle fois pour le retard, j'explique tout dans mon profil.

Sur le chapitre : En fait, ce dernier chapitre n'est _**pas la fin**_ de la fic ! La vision de ma fic a encore changé dans ma tête, pour le meilleur je l'espère ! Et alors que j'allais finir, je remarque le chapitre est encore trop long, donc j'ai dû couper ! Sinon, la prochaine fois, le chapitre sera **_obligatoirement_ **la fin (je sais, je dis toujours la même chose!) Il ne me reste plus que trois scènes à écrire, en plus de l'épilogue ! Mais je ne veux pas bâcler la fin en me sentant obliger de raccourcir surtout que le prochain chapitre sera assez dur à écrire !

Je publierai bientôt ma dernière fic (dans tous les sens du termes ! encore une fois, je l'explique dans mon profil !)

Pour les reviews ! Un grand merci si j'ai oublié de vous répondre dîtes moi ! **Les anonymes sur mon profil !**

Warning : je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire (ce temps je l'ai pas !) donc s'il y a des fautes, me dire "il y a des fauteuuuh" n'aide pas ! Mais me signaler **lesquelles** oui, ça m'aide :)

Warning 2 : Arrêtez de me plagier... vous me cassez les burnes, me donnant encore moins de chance d'en avoir !

**Kumo** : J'ai perdu ton mail et ma boite mail fait sa diva, j'ai pas pu te l'envoyer avant !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 8 <span> **_

_**Parfois, la douleur est si forte qu'on prie pour mourir**_

_**On aimerait voter de tous les sentiments l'abolition.**_

_**Attendons ! Ne doivent-ils pas se fermer pour se rouvrir ?**_

_**C'est mal connaître la création.**_

_**C'est renier mon identité.**_

_**Si pour l'humanité,**_

_**Je dois trancher entre la vie ou mon âme,**_

_**Que la faux s'abatte sur mon crâne.**_

* * *

><p>« - T'es un connard. Trou du cul du monde.<p>

Sasuke pencha la tête, l'air vraiment perplexe en voyant Naruto mordre la poignée de porte, tout en jurant entre ses dents contre lui. Mais son visage était si tellement blanc qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si les insultes étaient réelles ou non.

Il remarqua l'apparence de Naruto et grimaça. Le garçon était tellement trempé qu'il ne reconnut même plus la blondeur de ses cheveux, ses lèvres pourtant pleines et bien rouges étaient presque bleues. Ses vêtements étaient comme une combinaison qui lui collait à la peau.

Sasuke leva la tête vers le plafond qui suintant des gouttes comme un nuage gris préparant l'orage.

Le blond lâcha la poignée des dents pour regarder bien en face Sauske alors qu'il l'insultait.

- Trou du cul de Kyubi.

Le renard du fond de sa cage leva un sourcil. Les deux pattes sous son énorme tête, il la leva légèrement avant de grogner :

- Tu veux vérifier si j'en ai un ?

Naruto ignora sûrement pour sa santé mentale la remarque de Kyubi et continua à regarder Sasuke avec une étrange apathie dans le fond des yeux qui obscurcissait ses pupilles, les rendant ternes.

-T'étais obligé de fermer la porte ? Qui t'as appris ça, hein ? Oui je sais : _la politesse. _Mais va donc te faire foutre avec elle.

Naruto remarqua qu'il n'arrivait pas à se taire, pas même quelques secondes. Son esprit refusait la quiétude du silence. Il avait été seul pendant si longtemps, que le silence était presque devenu une phobie.

Il remarqua aussi que sa colère n'en était pas vraiment une. Ce n'était ni un soulagement bien caché. Voir Sasuke, n'inspirait ni désespoir, ni espoir en lui.

Rien.

Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas encore compte qu'il n'était plus seul ?

_Ou bien..._

A la plus grande surprise de Naruto, Sasuke garda le silence. La seule preuve que le garçon était tout à fait conscient que le blond lui parlait c'était ce regard étrange qui le détaillait consciencieusement, les sourcils plissés comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Naruto leva les bras pour renifler ses aisselles, il puait pas trop pourtant.

Puis, tout à coup, Sasuke amorça un pas vers le blond, avant de lui foncer dessus, avec une vitesse impressionnante.

Mais Naruto n'y fit pas attention, ce qui accaparait son esprit c'était le pantalon _mouillé_ de Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il levait la jambe.

_Oh merde._

_Merde._

Naruto lâcha un hoquet en voyant Sasuke juste en face de lui, son poing levé au niveau de son nez.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact, mais rien ne vint.

Naruto ouvrit un œil, prudemment et, quand, il ne sentit pas son nez pisser le sang, l'autre. Sasuke n'avait toujours aucune expression, le poing figé à côté de son visage. Le réceptacle de Kyubi prit le poing dans sa paume et l'abaissa lentement.

_Voilà pas de geste brusque. _

- Pourquoi ne répliques-tu pas ? Demanda Sasuke, avec un air illisible.

Il regarda la main de Naruto qui entourait délicatement son poing.

- Pourquoi ne serres-tu pas ta main ? Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ? » Continua-t-il.

Naruto leva un moment la tête vers Kyubi, cherchant de l'aide.

Comment expliquer à Sasuke : _non, c'était mon double maléfique qui vit dans ma tête qui a pris possession de mon corps pour te casser la gueule, c'est pas moi._

Mais Sasuke ne lui demandait pas vraiment en fait.

Les mots sont des mensonges, Naruto avait tellement joué avec eux que l'Uchiwa ne pouvait plus faire confiance à une seule de ses paroles. Sasuke voulait trouver la réponse lui-même, i_l voulait comprendre_.

Il passa une autre main derrière le cou de Naruto, pour tirer sa tête vers lui, et apposer son front contre le sien. Il voulait pouvoir capter chaque nuance, chaque changement de ton dans la couleur bleu des pupilles de son amant.

Pour lire son âme, qui sait ? Quel meilleur endroit ?

Naruto le défia du regard, cherchant dans les yeux rouges, la compréhension.

Sasuke baissa une seconde ses yeux vers son estomac.

_Le nœud n'était plus là. _

Là où son corps avait été tendu pendant des mois, il était maintenant totalement détendu. Tout son être criait que Naruto n'était pas un ennemi, mais un allié. Ses instincts de shinobi, malgré la présence de Kyubi, étaient comme inexistants.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

L'expression complètement plate du blond ne donna à Sasuke aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son nez pisser le sang, alors que le poing de Naruto était toujours enfoncé dans sa face.

Sasuke entendit comme un crack écœurant, il ne doutait pas de sa provenance.

Le coup de Naruto lui avait réellement fait mal, mais la soudaine brûlure qui lui prenait la mâchoire l'empêchait d'y réfléchir. Sur sa langue, coulait le goût si familier du sang. Il se l'était mordu, surpris par le coup. Il fit rouler les gouttes de sang dans sa bouche, avant de détourner le visage de Naruto pour en cracher la substance dans la mare.

Tout à coup, alors que le crachat sanguinolent se mélangea dans l'eau, la minuscule onde qui en résultait se propagea de façon circulaire. A chaque nouvelle onde, se répandait une étrange couleur bleue ciel venant remplacer le bleu sombre d'une nuit sans étoile.

« - Putain, non.

Naruto s'accroupit aussitôt, touchant du bout des doigts la surface de la mare, avant de frotter le liquide entre son pouce et son index.

- L'eau est devenue plus limpide, moins pâteuse et boueuse. Comme si la pression était allégée, tenta de proposer le blond, en levant la tête vers le plafond, pour voir si quelque chose d'autre avait changé.

Son expression était celle de la plus grande contemplation. Son visage avait à la fois quelque chose de pensif et sévère, une chose que Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur une face aussi enfantine.

- Si le sang était la clé ?

Naruto se releva, toujours aussi pensif. Il ne manqua pas de noter à quel point Sasuke était trempé.

_Était-ce ce que cherchait son double à faire ? Le coincer ici, à son tour ?_

Tout à coup, le brun le chopa par le col, sifflant entre ses dents :

- Tu vas m'expliquer.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni même un ordre. La voix de l'Uchiwa était toujours froide, mais malgré tout, Naruto voyait ça comme une supplique désespérée. Il comprenait tous les non-dits dans la demande de son meilleur ami.

_Explique moi pourquoi tant de rancoeur ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait si mal ? Explique moi... que ce n'est pas toi !_

Les mains de Sasuke étaient tremblantes et sa respiration sifflante, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu maître de lui-même.

Un pic de culpabilité lui trouait le cœur alors qu'il remarqua les signes de strangulations sur sa peau. Des striures rouges faisaient le tour de son cou, preuve de la tentative de meurtre de son double. S'il s'approchait assez, il pouvait même voir le début d'une brûlure grave.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?_

Naruto ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment lui expliquer cette solitude longue de deux mois ? Comment lui expliquer la peur de tuer ? Comment lui expliquer la nausée qu'on pouvait sentir, un tel dégoût de soi à voir son propre corps faire toutes ces choses ignobles ?

_Comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas lui ? _

Les actes étaient plus parlants, c'était une espèce de devise chez Naruto.

- Essaye de quitter ce monde, invita le blond d'une voix calme.

Normalement, il aurait dû se sentir inquiet, il aurait dû avoir peur. Mais maintenant que Sasuke était présent avec lui, Naruto se rendait lentement compte que cette solitude avait un prix à payer. Maintenant que son cœur avait en face de lui de quoi l'émouvoir. Il prenait conscience de sa perte.

_Son âme._

Lentement, il avait oublié comment exprimer des émotions, lui, qui était si ouvert. Quand Naruto voulait sourire, ses lèvres ne s'inclinaient pas. Quand il voulait pleurer, les larmes ne tombaient pas. C'était un vide si dévorant, mais qui lui avait grignoté ce qui lui était plus cher avec la fourberie d'un serpent, pour qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer ce qu'on lui avait volé avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

_Son amour pour ses amis._

Sasuke ne manqua pas de noter les mots qu'avait choisis Naruto : _essaye._ Sous-entendait-il que Sasuke n'y arriverait pas ?

Le brun manqua de renifler de façon méprisante, croyait-il que rien que la force de son esprit pourrait vaincre le sharingan ?

Pour lui prouver son point, Sasuke fit tourner le sharingan dans ses yeux. Il retraça la réalité de son monde dans sa tête avec une habileté et une précision sans faille. Il était le maître de ce domaine, cette dimension devait lui obéir, il tenta d'imposer sa volonté dans toute la salle.

Mais tout à coup, une douleur cuisante à l'oeil droit le fit crier. Par réflexe, il voulut couvrir son œil, comme pour le protéger d'un poignard invisible, mais alors sa main toucha quelque chose d'humide. Il la leva jusqu'à son seul œil valide pour l'instant, et Sasuke se mit à grimacer.

_Il pleurait des larmes de sang. _

- Sasuke, l'appela Naruto en le prenant par les épaules.

Le garçon avait la tête baissé, tentant de maîtriser sa souffrance. Le blond lui donna une poussée vers l'arrière pour l'aider à se tenir droit et voir l'étendu des dégâts.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander d'essayer. Je ne pensais pas que le rejet serait aussi violent.

Mais Sasuke remarqua que le ton n'avait rien de désolé. Il voulut chasser sa main, prenant cette excuse pour de la moquerie quand il vit le manque d'émotion flagrant sur le visage de son ami.

Si vide.

De tout.

Naruto pencha la tête curieux, alors que Sasuke serra les dents, rejetant la douleur loin alors qu'il tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières.

- Explique moi, répéta-t-il, la voix sèche.

Alors que Naruto tentait de percevoir une quelconque émotion venant de Dark Naruto, lui indiquant peut-être ce qu'allait être son prochain mouvement, il dit d'une voix détachée :

- Comme tu le vois, _tu et je_ suis coincé dans mon esprit et-

- Depuis combien de temps ? L'interrompit Sasuke, avec une voix qu'il ne put identifier.

Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'espoir, de la douleur ou de la nostalgie. Sasuke savait aussi qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que de savoir quand Naruto avait changé... mais pour lui c'était de savoir ça, qui était vital.

- Deux mois.

L'Uchiwa savait parfaitement, avec une parfaite clarté, le jour exact où Naruto s'était retrouvé coincé dans son propre esprit. Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur le moment précis, la seconde qui avait tout changé. La même seconde, où ce mal qui lui rongeait les tripes était apparu.

- Le jour où tu nous as pris en flagrant délie, Sakura et moi ?

Il cherchait dans les yeux bleus de la douleur, de la reconnaissance, une quelconque émotion, même un tic qui annoncerait une gêne, mais rien.

Naruto croisa son regard sans faillir, répondant :

- Oui, je crois. Le temps est tellement différent ici.

Le blond remarquait cette étrange absence d'émotion dans sa voix. Il était incertain sur le jour de cet emprisonnement, ça aurait dû alors se répercuter dans son ton, dans ses gestes, non ? Mais rien, pas une seule hésitation dans ses réponses.

Sasuke commençait à comprendre.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son sharingan, pourquoi même son instinct, l'allié le plus précieux d'un ninja avaient failli. Il n'avait pas été face à une illusion. C'était le corps de Naruto, c'était son odeur, c'était lui, en fait, mais sans vraiment l'être.

C'était un coup droit vers son cœur. Une nouvelle à double tranchant. Une part de lui était soulagée de savoir que cette trahison, cette rancoeur, cette haine envers lui n'étaient pas vraiment le fait de Naruto.

Mais le revers de la médaille : la ferveur, l'amour que l'homme lui avait témoigné, ça ne venait pas non plus de lui.

Un rictus plein d'amertume tira ses lèvres.

- Alors qui était-ce ?

Sasuke avait d'abord cru que c'était une manipulation du renard, mais en voyant Kyubi toujours retenu derrière sa cage, il savait que c'était faux, alors qui ? Qui pouvait connaître Naruto si bien que pas un seul de ses amis n'aient pu le démasquer ? Qui en dehors de Naruto lui-même pouvait savoir tant de chose sur Sasuke ?

Pour la première fois, le garçon semblait montrer autre chose que de la platitude. Il baissa légèrement son regard vers le sol avant de se tourner dos à Sasuke. Ce dernier, pensant que Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu, voulut répéter sa question quand la voix faible du blond résonna dans le couloir :

- On a tous nos vieux démons, tu sais ?

Naruto s'avança dans la mare, si pris par ce qu'il allait dire, qu'il ne remarqua pas que ses vêtements restaient secs. Comme si, _maintenant_, l'eau pour Naruto n'avait plus aucune réalité...

Il approcha sans hésitation de la cage du renard, croisant ses yeux bleus avec ceux aussi rouges que le sang du démon. Kyubi était effrayant avec un tel regard, mais Naruto ne vit rien de menaçant. Il posa une main, confiante, sur les grilles de la prison du renard.

Les pas de Sasuke faisaient gicler l'eau avec force. Il voulait sûrement l'éloigner du démon mais Naruto avait eu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre où se trouvait la vraie menace. Il se tourna vers le brun, qui était assez prêt maintenant pour l'attraper par le poignet, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Pour contrôler un chakra aussi négatif que celui de Kyubi, j'ai dû passer une série d'épreuve, expliqua Naruto, de façon monotone. L'une d'elle, consistait à battre toutes traces de haine ou d'émotions négatives chez moi. Sans ça, comment faire contrepoids avec un chakra aussi maléfique ? Il en fallait un lumineux. C'est là que j'ai rencontré_ le méchant Naruto_.

Si Sasuke trouvait l'appellation enfantine et en décalage avec la noirceur du personnage qui habitait maintenant son coéquipier, il n'en dit rien.

- Je croyais l'avoir vaincu, l'avoir effacé à jamais de mon esprit, d_e mon âme, r_ajouta Naruto en penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir la réaction de Sasuke du coin de l'oeil.

Une partie du visage de Naruto était cachée pour Sasuke, mais dans le seul œil qu'il pouvait distinguer, il ne voyait toujours rien. Aucun regret qu'aurait pu suggérer les paroles du blond.

- J'ai eu tort. Il n' a jamais disparu.

Ses doigts serrèrent si brutalement le barreaux de la cage que les veines de sa main se tendirent, et saillirent sous la peau. Cependant, son visage restait aussi vierge que celui d'un mime. La défaite qu'avait subi Naruto était encore amer dans son esprit, toujours fraîche, mais elle lui était presque devenue égale.

Sasuke ne sut pas quoi répondre.

_De la noirceur chez Naruto ? _

Son premier réflexe était de crier : _impossible, c'est de Naruto dont on parle. Ce_ type c'était le bon Samaritain personnifié. Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur des autres au détriment du sien, se dit Sasuke, non sans amertume. Mais en réfléchissant sans se laisser aveugler par l'affection ou la rancoeur, il savait que Naruto ne mentait pas.

Il savait au fond que Naruto hébergeait lui aussi d'autres monstres, aussi réels que Kyubi lui-même. Sinon, comment expliquer que le garçon puisse le comprendre si bien ? Comment expliquer qu'il puisse accepter le monstre qu'était devenu Sasuke ?

L'Uchiwa frotta sa joue du revers de la main pour essuyer le sillon qu'avait laissé le sang qui coulait de ses yeux. En même temps, il déclara d'une voix froide :

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu t'es fait coincé par cet autre Naruto, alors que lui a pris possession de ton corps. D'accord, pourquoi ?

Le blond cligna des yeux, avant de laisser tomber sa main le long d'un barreau, il se retourna avec des gestes lents vers Sasuke.

Naruto savait que ça aurait dû être dur de le dire, de dire à haute voix ce que Sasuke et Sakura lui avaient fait. Il aurait dû au moins buter sur un mot ! Il aurait dû hésiter en cherchant les termes appropriés pour le dire. C'était comme si la voix qui résonnait dans le long couloir ne lui appartenait pas. Comme entendre un automate.

- Il veut se venger de toi et de Sakura.

Aussitôt dit, la couleur de la mare changea.

_Pour devenir plus foncé ? Pourquoi ?_

Naruto marchait toujours à la surface de l'eau et il remarqua enfin quelque chose d'étrange : ses pieds n'étaient pas mouillés.

Après avoir passé tant de temps, enfermé ici, seul avec ses pensées et un démon qui passait ses journées à dormir, Naruo avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir.

Cette mare, il ne savait comment, représentait l'état émotionnel de Dark Naruto. La force de son flux, le niveau d'eau, ainsi que sa couleur dépendaient de son double. Mais il avait aussi conclu que d'ici, Naruto avait le pouvoir d'interagir et de l'influencer.

Comme lorsque son sang s'est mélangé dans la flaque lors de son combat avec son double.

Mais Sasuke avait aussi ce pouvoir apparemment. Avec son sang.

Naruto en était venu avec la conclusion facile que Sasuke était la clé de sa sortie.

Maintenant, comment ?

_Peut-être que son double s'attendait à ce qu'il le tue ?_

Encore une fois, ça n'éveilla aucune sorte d'effroi ou d'horreur en lui.

Tout à coup, un rire guttural s'éleva dans son dos. La voix était si rauque et inhumaine qu'avant de se tourner, Naruto savait qu'elle appartenait au renard.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, l'expression pleine de dédain ne trouvant rien de drôle dans la situation présente.

Mais le blond colla son visage à la cage de Kyubi, sa tête passa entre les barreaux alors que ses mains tenaient les grilles.

- Ne t'approche pas tant ! Siffla Sasuke, furieux devant l'inconscience de Naruto.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le tirer en arrière, mais son coéquipier résista et refusa de bouger d'un iota. Son regard bleu défiait celui rouge du renard.

Il connaissait bien mieux son démon que Sasuke.

Kyubi ne lui ferait aucun mal, d'abord parce qu'il en dépendait de sa propre survie. Ensuite parce que si le renard avait voulu lui faire le moindre mal, il avait eu toutes les occasions de le faire avant que Sasuke ne soit coincé à son tour.

- Pourquoi tu ris, le renard ?

Naruto savait qu'il y avait autre chose que de la moquerie chez le démon.

Le renard souleva le haut de son corps à l'aide de ses pattes avant pour s'asseoir dans sa cage.

Sasuke prit enfin compte de la véritable taille du démon... il était gigantesque, ses oreilles touchaient presque le plafond.

- Tu es si stupide Naruto ! Grogna Kyubi en ne quittant pas son hôte du regard. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent montrant ses crocs, comme pour former un petit rictus.

- C'est une évidence, fit Sasuke, avec un air mi ennuyé, mi surpris que le démon ne fasse rien à son camarade.

D'un coup de griffe, il pourrait lui trancher la tête tant Naruto était collé à la cage. Sasuke ne lui faisait aucunement confiance, gardant sa main sur l'épaule du blond, et les yeux sur Kyubi, faisant attention à chacun des mouvements du démon.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto, immédiatement.

Il avait si peu d'émotion maintenant, qu'il ne trouvait même pas la force de se vexer.

Paradoxalement, cette situation était tellement plus avantageuse. Il n'était plus influencé par ses sentiments, plus rien ne venait obscurcir son jugement. La tête froide, il arrivait presque à lire ce qui se cachait derrière les moqueries de Kyubi.

- Crois-tu vraiment, humain, que ton double comme tu l'appelles a attendu tant de temps, tapis ici, pour se venger de tes deux pathétiques amis ?

- Qui t'appelle pathétique rat en cage ? Siffla Sasuke.

Kyubi quitta Naruto du regard, comme s'il avait fini de lui passer un message, pour le poser sur Sasuke. La température de la salle avait comme chuté de plusieurs degrés quand le renard grogna :

- Si je dois supporter la présence de mon hôte, je ne suis pas obligé de supporter la tienne. Prend garde, surtout toi, qui es un Uchiwa.

La haine du renard pour sa famille était encore si palpable, que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main sur sa hanche, cherchant son épée comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien à sa place s'il devait l'utiliser.

- Tu penses qu'il veut détruire le village, Kyubi ?

Le démon eut un rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Il devait trouver la situation follement amusante et distrayante.

- Qui ne le souhaite pas ici ? Demanda le renard, le regard toujours fixé sur Sasuke.

Sasuke tira soudain Naruto en arrière, la main tremblante sur l'épaule du blond. Surpris par la force, ses doigts glissèrent de la cage, permettant à Sasuke de l'emmener loin du renard. L'Uchiwa le tourna face à lui, les deux mains sur ses épaules, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Comment toi, peux-tu parler de la destruction de Konoha aussi froidement ?! Toi, _Naruto _?! » Demanda-t-il, se rendant pleinement compte de l'étendu du problème ici.

Plus fin et certainement plus analytique que Naruto, il ne pouvait croire que ce manque d'intérêt était feint.

Il était vrai.

Ça le terrifiait.

Ça lui rappelait l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Un cauchemar qui l'avait amené au désespoir. Un cauchemar qui n'en était pas un, mais qui était son quotidien.

_Le manque d'amour de Naruto..._

Ce dernier le regarda fixement sans broncher, la bouche ouverte, cherchant une réponse.

_Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide ? _

La réponse, Sasuke aurait voulu ne pas l'entendre, ça le glaça d'effroi :

- Je sais pas. Je me sens comme si j'étais mort, Sasuke. Aide moi »

* * *

><p>Shikamaru vainc son inclination naturelle à la flemmardise ainsi qu'au non-intérêt pour les autres, quand il sentit le chakra de Naruto brûler littéralement l'air.<p>

Il venait juste de le voir passer dans la rue, traînant Sasuke derrière lui, quand son chakra avait soudainement explosé.

De loin, il vit la forme allongée de Sasuke sur le sol. Naruto était penché au-dessus de lui, la tête penchée, avec un air étrangement contemplatif.

« - Naruto ! Hurla-t-il, en poussant ses jambes à aller plus vite.

Pourquoi la rue était-elle si vide ? Les civils auraient-ils fui ? Naruto et Sasuke en sont-ils venus aux mains ? C'était plus que prévisible. Son ami avait poussé l'Uchiwa jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements, ce n'était qu'une question de jour pour qu'il explose.

La forme de Sasuke se dessina plus nettement devant ses yeux, alors que Naruto se releva bien droit, levant un sourcil en sa direction.

Le corps du blond ne faisait plus de l'ombre à Sasuke et Shikamaru remarqua enfin les marques de strangulations autour du cou.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, pétrifié d'horreur... Naruto... Non. Naruto n'aurait pas pu...

- Sasuke... Murmura Shikamaru, en regardant le blond comme un étranger.

Son visage était livide par la pensée que Naruto puisse blesser gravement et intentionnellement un camarade.

-... Va bien, termina Naruto pour lui avec une voix très calme.

Le blond s'accroupit avant de passer une main sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux.

- On s'est disputés et il a voulu utiliser le sharingan sur moi. Je n'ai eu d'autres choix de que l'assommer.

Shikamaru se sentit tout à coup ridicule. Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres. Bien sûr que Naruto n'aurait jamais pu tuer Sasuke, même accidentellement ! Alors pourquoi, n'était-il pas rassuré ? Pourquoi Naruto était-il aussi calme ?

- Je vais l'amener chez Tsunade !

L'Uzumaki inspira un coup, avant de soulever le brun, le portant dans ses bras. Il serra les dents devant le poids de Sasuke un instant, avant de tourner le dos à Shikamaru, marchant sûrement en direction de la tour des Hokage.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda le génie en fronçant les sourcils.

Il montra du doigt la forme de Sasuke dans ses bras avant de continuer :

- Il doit être plutôt lourd.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, lâchant un petit rire.

- J'aimerai qu'il soit réveillé rien que pour t'entendre dire ça ! Mais nah ! Merci Shika, mais je veux la satisfaction de lui dire que je lui ai fait passer _le seuil _du bureau de Tsunade tout seul !

Si Shikamaru trouvait la métaphore du mariage de très mauvais goût, sachant le sale tour que Naruto avait joué à Sasuke, il ne le montra pas et à la place, ill leva le bras lentement comme pour lui dire salut.

- A plus tard alors ?

- Yeaaah ! »

Naruto se tourna avec un sourire et marcha en sifflotant vers la tour du Hokage, ignorant l'expression soudain méfiante de Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>« - Ferme là imbécile ! T'es pas mort, arrête de dire des conneries ! Hurla Sasuke en le secouant furieusement.<p>

Il ne savait même pas si ses tremblements venaient de sa colère, de sa peur, ou bien de la froideur de la mare qui lui gelait le bout des pieds.

Contrairement à Naruto, Sasuke avait eu tout de suite la bonne idée d'user de son chakra pour marcher sur l'eau.

- Quelle est la différence ? Demanda Naruto. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

La décalage entre le ton neutre de Naruto et la peur qu'il aurait dû sentir était si effrayante que Sasuke ne supportait plus de le regarder. La souffrance, la colère et le doute l'empêchaient de se concentrer clairement et objectivement.

_Là n'était pas le problème._

Pour l'instant, le plus important était de sortir d'ici. Il souffla longuement, donnant un regard plein de défi à Naruto avant de le lâcher puis il se tourna dos à lui.

Immobile, il tenta de rassembler son esprit autour du vrai problème :_ ils étaient coincés_. S'ils arrivaient à sortir, Sasuke était presque certain que ça résoudrait tous les problèmes. Il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment, comme il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Naruto, mais il comprenait qu'ils devaient sortir rapidement.

- Bon. Du calme, Naruto. Le plus important, c'est de sortir d'ici.

- On ne l'avait pas compris, génie ! Remarqua le renard en se couchant à nouveau.

La tête posée sur ses pattes, il les regarda, ennuyé.

- La ferme, je t'ai pas sonné le rat, répondit Sasuke, automatiquement en lui lançant un regard torve.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Naruto qui devait être si perdu, mais encore une fois aucune émotion ne se lisait sur sa face.

- Naruto, c'est important, tu as une idée de comment on peut sortir d'ici ?

Le blond lui lança un regard qui s'il n'avait pas le visage aussi blanc qu'un mime aurait été très noir. Il pointa du doigt la porte et Sasuke lui lança une oeillade blasée.

- Autre que celui-ci, bien sûr.

Naruto hocha la tête lentement. Il pleurait presque de ne pas pouvoir exprimer sa frustration et son désespoir sur son visage. Même quand il était insultant avec Sasuke, sa voix était si neutre, que ça ressemblait à tout sauf à une insulte.

- Ouais. Il m'a dit que je dois trouver un code, ou je sais pas quoi dans ce genre là.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil en l'air, semblant particulièrement sceptique.

- Un code … ?

- Oui un code je suis pas dyslexique alors me fais pas répéter. Si tu proposes _sésame ouvre toi_, je te cogne.

Le blond lâcha un « ah » très calme, alors que ça devait être un cri de rage, avant de se tourner dos à Sasuke pour rejoindre à nouveau la cage de Kyubi. Sa phrase sonnait menaçante ! Blasée ! Désespérée ! Il n'en savait rien, mais certainement pas si apathique, comment menacer des gens avec une telle malédiction ?

_Bon Dieu ! Pauvre Sai !_

Sasuke le suivit alors qu'il s'était adossé contre la cage, imitant sans le savoir la posture de son double.

- Sois plus précis. Quel genre de code ?

- Si je le savais, on serait pas ici, répondit-il très intelligemment..

Pourquoi Sasuke se souciait de Naruto déjà ?

Une veine pulsa sur son front, énervé par l'apathie de Naruto et par ses sarcasmes qui ne faisaient pas avancer la situation. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, nonchalant, pour cacher ses poings qui se serraient.

- Des réponses comme ça n'aideront pas à résoudre le problème.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi, fit Naruto en croisant à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait faire s'était de s'arracher les cheveux sous la frustration. L'idée était là, mais c'est comme si ses muscles ne répondaient pas à cet ordre mental.

- Il a surtout blablaté un tas de trucs à propos de moi qui devait arrêter de mentir. Ouais, il répétait toujours ça. Ah oui, il s'est aussi énervé parce que je comprends que dalle.

- Visiblement, l'interrompit Sasuke, ne pouvant pas s'en empêchait.

- _Des réponses comme ça n'aideront pas à résoudre le problème, r_épéta Naruto.

Oh si seulement il aurait pu être capable d'imiter l'expression snob de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, avant de sortir la main droite de ses poches pour lui faire signe de façon dédaigneuse de continuer.

Le blond se tourna dos à Sasuke pour observer le renard, mais si son regard était fixé sur son Kyubi, ses yeux étaient vitreux, dans le vide, comme s'il était à des lieux d'ici, de son propre esprit.

Naruto tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'avait dit son double exactement, ses phrases n'avaient plus de sens, ce n'était plus que des bribes de mémoires.

Et Naruto remarqua enfin qu'il avait énormément de mal à se souvenir.

- Il a parlé de me mentir sur toi... de lui faire mal, _de le blesser._ Il a dit que j'étais le code... non – Naruto secoua la tête, une main sur ses tempes.- non... il a dit la clé. Je dois comprendre oui... je me souviens.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, le regard toujours aussi apathique.

- Il a dit que je dois comprendre pourquoi il est là.

- Mais tu l'as dit, fit Sasuke, les sourcils froncés. _Pour se venger._

Naruto eut un blanc pendant quelques secondes, comme si quelque chose voulait passer le monde de sa mémoire. Mais ce _quelque chose_ restait à la surface jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le renard, comme si Kyubi était une autre clé qui pourrait l'aider.

_Crois-tu vraiment, humain, que ton double comme tu l'appelles a attendu tant de temps, tapis ici, pour se venger de tes deux pathétiques amis ?_

Le blond partagea un regard avec Kyubi. Comme si le renard put lire en lui, il hocha presque imperceptiblement son énorme tête.

Sasuke s'approcha à son tour, qu'est-ce que Naruto avait compris ? Le renard n'avait rien dit.

- Alors c'est ça au fond ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sasuke.

_Et l'eau s'éclaircit._

Naruto baissa la tête vers la mare.

_L'eau... l'eau..._

Sur sa joue, l'eau qui suintait des plafonds, l'eau dans ses chaussures, qui coulait dans ses yeux. Lentement, il remettait les morceaux de puzzle en place et alors qu'une goutte de plus tomba sur son front et coula dans ses yeux, elle lui parut clair comme du cristal.

- Sasuke est un trou du cul.

Tout à coup, un tourbillon fit trembler les flux, avant de se propager dans toute la mare, ce flux était bleu ciel.

L'Uchiwa ne sut pas s'il devait frapper Naruto ou lui demandait ce qui se passait.

Peut-être les deux.

- J'ai été trop bête, fit Naruto d'une voix presque sourde. L'eau n'est pas une peinture de l'âme de mon double. C'est comme la cascade de la vérité. _Je dois arrêter de me mentir_. Elle lit les paroles et sépare le mensonge de la vérité.

- Je suis un trou du cul ? Répondit Sasuke, ne croyant pas des masses à la théorie de Naruto.

- Oui, c'était juste un test, expliqua le blond d'une voix toujours aussi sourde.

Le renard dans sa cage se moqua ouvertement de l'Uchiwa.

- Et celui-là était positif, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de paraître vexé. Il ne croyait franchement pas en cette théorie, surtout avec un tel test, mais c'était leur seule piste. Il passa une main sous son menton, dubitatif. Naruto devait trouver un code... il devait comprendre pourquoi son double était là, ça avait à voir avec sa trahison et avec une cascade de la vérité.

L'Uchiwa ne comprenait rien, il n'était pas un spécialiste de l'esprit, c'était plus le cas de la famille d'Ino. Le mécanisme de l'esprit, le conscient, l'inconscient, le _ça_, il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il n'ajoutait même pas le fait que l'esprit de Naruto, contrairement à la croyance populaire était sûrement l'un des plus complexes qui n'ait jamais existé. (doit-il rappeler la présence du démon?)

Mais d'une certaine façon, la théorie de Naruto tenait la route.

_Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que je dois arrêter de me mentir..._

_Dis la vérité, siffla-t-elle. Dis moi vraiment ce que tu penses ! _

_Comprendre quoi ? Il ne veut apparemment rien savoir ! _

_Je te pardonne, Sakura. C'était toi et Sasuke qui étiez normaux. _

_Je te pardonne._

Sasuke attrapa soudainement la main de Naruto et la serra. Il la serra du plus fort de ses forces, pour ancrer Naruto dans sa réalité, pour le ramener à lui. Puis, sans broncher, sans cligner une fois des yeux, il demanda ce qui le triturait depuis le début. Sans le savoir, il devina enfin la cause de son malaise :

- Naruto... tu m'as jamais pardonné, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Le niveau d'eau avait baissé._

* * *

><p>« - Je suis contente que tu aies pu mettre ta vie privée de côté pour accomplir cette mission, Naruto. C'est là, l'attitude d'un vrai ninja !<p>

Tsunade regarda le garçon en face d'elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop surprise. Mais sans mentir... elle l'était carrément. Elle avait donné une mission à Naruto qui impliquait de chercher des plantes rares à Iwa, autant dire, que c'était presque de l'infiltration.

Et si ça c'était à peu près dans son rayon. Il lui fallait un expert en plante médicinale.

Elle n'était pas inconsciente des rumeurs qui courraient dans Konoha, surtout concernant toute l'affaire _Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura_. Dire que Sakura s'était toujours battue pour que son équipe soit enfin réunie, l'ironie de la vie l'avait frappée en plein visage.

C'était elle la cause de tout ce gâchis.

Tsunade avait été plus que déçue et en colère contre son apprentie.

Elle pensait que la jeune fille avait grandi dans une kunoichi respectable qui ferait passer la cohésion de son équipe avant ses désirs personnels.

Elle s'était trompée.

Mais Tsunade ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui jeter un regard désapprobateur par-dessus ses papiers. La vie privée de ses ninjas n'était pas de ses préoccupations.

Pourtant, elle aurait compris si Naruto aurait refusé de faire une quelconque mission avec elle.

Encore une fois, le garçon s'était montré imprévisible.

Il s'était tourné vers Sakura à sa gauche, toujours sous le choc, pour lui donner un hochement sec de la tête.

- La mission avant tout.

Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles, la voix presque tremblante, elle murmura :

- Merci Naruto.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils.

Naruto aurait pu choisir Shizune, pourquoi Sakura ?

Non pas qu'elle ne saluait pas le beau geste de Naruto et la sincère reconnaissance de Sakura, mais c'était étrange. Le garçon n'avait pas explosé, ni même hurlé dans son bureau.

Rien.

Il n'y avait pas que ça, le ventre de Sakura était de plus en plus voyant, bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus faire de mission. Même si ce n'était qu'une mission de collecte de plantes, qui sait sur quels dangers ils tomberont en route ? Et elle n'était pas sûr que Naruto déploie toute la force nécessaire pour protéger Sakura.

Elle plissa les yeux.

C'était Naruto dont on parlait. Quelle était ridicule ! Naruto ne ferait jamais passer sa rancoeur avant la vie d'une amie !

- Parfait ! Autant vous dire que vous devez être de retour le plus vite possible ! Ne tardez pas à Iwa ! »

Ils hochèrent tous deux de la tête mais quand elle les vit traverser la porte, Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse.

* * *

><p>« - Pardonné quoi ?<p>

Sasuke serra les dents, il ne pouvait pas parler avec Naruto dans cet état ! Merde, c'était comme si le type portait un masque ! Il ne pouvait rien voir de son expression faciale. C'était comme parler à un mur.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, peut-être était ce la raison de la mare ? Si elle disait vraiment la vérité, si elle démêlait le vrai du faux, elle pourrait répondre à ses questions, mieux que n'importe quelle parole !

- Tu le sais très bien.

_L'eau brillait._

Sasuke serra davantage sa prise si possible. Naruto détourna le visage, mais Sasuke de son autre main attrapa son menton, ses doigts appuyés contre sa joue jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Il savait qu'il ne verrait rien dans les yeux bleus, mais il voulait que Naruto le regarde.

- Pour une fois, merde ! Pour une fois, vois moi ! Pour une fois ! _Essaye de me voir_ !

Sasuke s'en foutait de se donner en spectacle devant un démon. Il s'en foutait pour une fois de paraître pathétique, c'était peut-être sa seule chance de savoir enfin ! De savoir enfin ce que Naruto ressentait pour lui !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sasuke ? Je te vois. Tu n'es pas le genre de type à côté du quel on peut passer comme ça.

L'Uchiwa ne savait pas si c'était un compliment ou une insulte.

- _Mais tu comprends vraiment rien _! Tu le fais exprès ou t'es juste con ?!

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres dans la retenue. Ce n'était pas lui. Comment pouvait-il se mettre ainsi à nu devant Naruto ? C'était d'un pathétique.

- J'en ai marre de vous entendre tous me dire que je comprends rien, d'accord ? Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu sais quoi ? Je l'ai été pour t'avoir pourchassé tout ce temps, je suis un abruti et je le sais. Tu me l'as bien fais comprendre. »

Naruto voulait crier, hurler. C'était ce qui le rendait fou de rage, mais c'était juste horrible. Tellement horrible pour lui-même de dire quelque chose comme ça à Sasuke, qu'il voulait aussi pleurer.

Mais il ne pouvait faire aucun des deux.

Naruto ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ça faisait du bien de crier, de hurler, de pleurer, de rire. Combien tout ça, c'était vital. Maintenant qu'on lui avait insidieusement retiré, _il comprenait_ plus qu'il savait l'importance des émotions.

Quand on nous les enlève, pourquoi vivons-nous ?

Son cœur était mort.

_L'eau... _

Naruto s'agenouilla, son genou tenant sur l'eau sans être englouti grâce à son chakra. Il passa une main à la surface, les doigts effleurant la mare avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

_Ils étaient secs. _

Quand il était trempé, quand il était tellement mouillé qu'il pouvait se noyer, c'était parce que le monde de son esprit était devenu une réalité aussi tangible que l'était le monde extérieur.

_Mais maintenant..._

Maintenant que même ça devenait de moins en moins réel pour lui...

- Je suis en train de disparaître, hein ? Plus je reste, plus je meurs ?

_L'eau brillait comme un millier d'étoile dans un ciel noir._

Sasuke le regarda d'un air complètement défait, les yeux élargis dans le choc, quand les paroles prirent un sens en lui. Il secoua la tête avec véhémence, refusant de croire à une pareille déveine.

Il chercha dans les yeux de son amant une quelconque peur. Mais ces yeux restaient vides de tout. Dépourvu d'amour et de chaleur. Ce manque de réaction rajoutait à l'absurdité de la mort de Naruto.

C'était une preuve de plus dans son esprit pour ne pas y croire.

C'était surréaliste.

Naruto savait que s'il avait été capable de ressentir, Sasuke lui aurait inspiré de la tendresse. Les cheveux noirs collaient sur son front et des gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de ses mèches. Sa peau d'un teint naturellement blanc brillait presque dans l'obscurité du couloir. Sa tenue collait contre son corps, il avait l'air si maigre, si pathétique... si vulnérable, _si humain._

- Je veux pas mourir, Sasuke. Je veux vivre.

Et Sasuke hurla.

Il hurla sa rage contre le monde, contre Kyubi, contre Naruto, contre lui-même. Il poussait le cri qui n'existait plus dans le cœur de Naruto. Il serra davantage sa main de peur que son corps s'évapore en un instant.

Le sharingan tournait à plein régime dans ses yeux, alors qu'il essayât encore plus fort de créer un passage dans l'esprit de Naruto. La même expérience se produisit, ses yeux brûlaient, le sang coulait d'un vaisseau éclaté, mais cette fois-ci, il n'abandonna pas, il força les barrières mentales naturelles, ignorant même qu'il pouvait briser l'esprit de Naruto.

Son seul objectif, c'était de sortir... c'était de sauver Naruto.

_Il devait le sauver._

La douleur était insupportable, sa tête cognait à le rendre inconscient. Sa vision était flou alors qu'il poussait son propre esprit encore plus loin dans celui de Naruto. La force de rester conscient, il ne savait même pas d'où elle venait.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke comprit les paroles de Naruto : _on devient fort quand on a quelqu'un à protéger. _

Si ça marchait pour Naruto, pourquoi pas pour lui ?

Soudain, Sasuke sentit comme une main, une main géante et invisible lui serrer le crâne comme un étau et pousser son esprit vers le bas, de retour à la cage de Kyubi. Mais Sasuke refusa, il se battait avec toutes ses forces, mais la puissance était si maléfique, si grande, que chaque seconde, c'était un véritable duel.

L'Uchiwa ne doutait pas de son adversaire.

Une seule personne pourrait le forcer à se surpasser. Une seule personne pourrait avoir autant d'emprise sur un esprit que lui.

La personne à qui appartenait l'esprit.

Le double de Naruto.

Il refusait de perdre une nouvelle fois face à lui.

Un rire résonna dans sa tête, et il se perpétuait comme un écho. Partout. Dans chaque bribe de mémoire de Naruto.

- Nah, Sasuke. Je vois ça comme un viol de mon esprit. Tu es un véritable monstre. Ne te fais pas de mal pour rien et abandonne.

- Pour la première fois...

Sasuke fut forcé de se taire, du sang obstruait sa gorge. C'était sa force de vie, son chakra qu'il était en train de brûler dans ce duel. Un instant, il perdit prise et se retrouva face à Naruto devant la cage de Kyubi.

- Arrête.

Sasuke lui donna un sourire on ne peut plus sanglant. Des larmes de sang couvraient son visage, laissant des sillons sur ses joues, ses lèvres étaient bleues du froid glacial de l'eau, pourtant, il eut la force de lui donner quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

- Je t'ai jamais écouté, je vais pas commencer aujourd'hui, crétin ! »

Il repartit se battre, ignorant les cris de son corps, qui hurlait ses limites. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, c'était complètement hors de propos. Il avait presque pu sentir le soleil sur sa peau, le bruissement des feuilles, la pureté de l'air.

Son esprit était comme coincé entre le néant et le paradis. Sasuke voyait un long couloir noir, étroit et humide mais au bout subsistait une lumière.

C'était la sortie, il le savait.

_Ça devait être ça._

Il avança alors sur des dalles invisibles, ses pieds n'avaient comme aucune consistance, aucune prise sur le monde, c'était un duel d'esprit après tout, mais il avait forme.

Sasuke avançait comme un aveugle, ignorant ses veines en feu, ignorant les mois dont il aurait besoin pour réparer cet épuisement. Il essaya même d'ignorer que s'il brûlait tout son chakra, il pourrait mourir.

Tout à coup, Naruto se matérialisa devant lui.

_Ou plutôt, son double maléfique._

Sasuke se demanda vraiment comment il a pu ne pas comprendre ces yeux noirs plus tôt. Un montant de haine contre cette pâle copie lui donna la force d'avancer.

Si ce type lui bloquait la sortie, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, même s'il avait la tête de Naruto.

- Abandonne, répéta-t-il, en baillant, faussement fatigué.

- Crève, répondit Sasuke en avançant vers lui sans ciller.

- Qu'on ose dire après ça que j'ai pas été prévenant !

Tout à coup, il disparut de son champ visuel.

Dans l'obscurité, Sasuke plissa des yeux pour voir sa forme, mais rien, pas même le bruit d'un souffle. Subitement, un bruit familier aux oreilles de Sasuke remplaça le silence, celui des os qui craquent

_C'était ses os._

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto apparaître devant lui, le poing dans son ventre.

Il avait perdu.

Quand Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau en face du _vrai_ Naruto devant la cage de Kyubi. Le garçon mit une main sur son épaule, prêt à le tenir si jamais Sasuke allait s'effondrer.

Son corps pesait une tonne, il était étonné de ne pas s'être effondré aussitôt qu'il reprit conscience. Parce qu'il aurait dû, il sentait ses blessures dix fois plus qu'auparavant.

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux vers Naruto, mais tout était si flou. Un flou de couleur. Ambre, gris, orange, noir, jaune, bleu, rouge, tout se mélangeait devant sa vue.

Il plissa les yeux pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus nettement le visage de son amant.

Et il le vit, son regard était fait de pierre.

- Je...

Sasuke toussa, incapable de parler, il y avait tellement de sang dans sa gorge. Il tenta de calmer le flux rejeté en mettant une main devant sa bouche, mais quelques gouttes allèrent se projeter sur le t-shirt déjà souillé de sang de Naruto.

- Ça va ?

La voix était toujours aussi froide.

Sasuke essuya d'un revers de la main le sang sur sa bouche et ne put que murmurer -sa gorge lui faisait mal- :

- Je te... rendrai ce qu'on... t'a volé.

- Abandonne.

Naruto se tourna subitement pour voir son double devant la porte... _fermée_, forcément hein ? Un instant, il aurait presque voulu pouvoir sentir de la haine contre lui-même. Ce lui-même, si arrogant, manipulateur et _propre_. Alors que lui et Sasuke semblaient sortir d'un ring de box ou d'un film gore.

Son double se tenait adossé contre la porte, comme pour les empêcher de passer.

Un rictus rendait son visage encore plus mesquin.

Sasuke se libéra de la prise de son amant sur son épaule pour avancer vers le double.

Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu tellement de colère. Il l'enviait. Ça devait être si grisant de pouvoir se faire commander par ses émotions, de sentir un flux si intense parcourir ses veines, jusqu'à éconduire votre corps.

- Abandonne, répéta le double en regardant ses ongles.

- Jamais, siffla Sasuke.

Le double de Naruto le toisa avec dédain.

Sasuke se doutait bien de la pâle figure d'adversaire qu'il devait donner. Mais il s'en fichait.

_Il allait gagner. _

Simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie... j'ai l'impression de faire le bon choix... comme si pour une fois, ma décision n'était pas maudite par le destin ! Pour la première j'ai l'impression de me battre pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même ! _Alors va te faire foutre !_

- Je vois, répondit Dark Naruto, mais d'une voix beaucoup moins moqueuse.

Il mit une main devant lui, comme pour faire signe à Sasuke de cesser d'avancer, avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, pour mieux voir Naruto caché par le corps de l'Uchiwa.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai pris, d'après toi, Naruto ? Tu as compris ou pas ?

Sa voix était si suffisante, et Naruto était sûr qu'il aurait senti de la tristesse devant le mépris que son double avait pour lui.

_- Mon amour pour mes amis. _

Dark Naruto eut un énorme sourire.

- C'est ce qui t'a toujours fait vivre, pas vrai, Naruto ? C'est ce qui t'a permis de te surpasser ! D'encaisser tous les coups durs de la vie ! Maintenant que cet amour a disparu, c'est normal que toi aussi tu disparaisses, non ?.

Le sourire du double était quasiment psychotique, il se redressa complètement pour marcher lentement vers Naruto, qui le regardait s'approcher sans bouger.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, quand, les gouttes qui suintaient du plafond tombaient sur son double... elles le mouillaient.

_Il devenait plus réel que lui._

Le double arriva à la hauteur de Sasuke, et marcha à côté de lui, sans même le regarder, ne le prenant sûrement pas comme un adversaire vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Eh bien, il avait plus que tort de le sous-estimer.

Malgré sa faiblesse, Sasuke lui fila un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire sans que celui-ci ne puisse l'éviter. Si la tête du double alla chuter en arrière à cause de la force, il la releva aussitôt, sans aucune marque sur la joue.

Au contraire il eut un rire en tapotant sa joue du bout des doigts devant le poing toujours levé de Sasuke.

- Je t'en prie, donne t'en à cœur joie !

- Sasuke non.

Aveuglé par sa colère, il n'avait pas vu que le cri qu'avait lâché le double, ne lui appartenait pas en fait.

Ce cri venait de son dos.

C'était son amant qui était touché.

Naruto était recourbé sur lui-même une main frottant sa joue.

La marque de son poing s'y trouvait.

- C'est pas gentil la violence conjugale, se moqua le double en lui affligeant son sourire répugnant. Si tu me blesses, c'est lui qui subit la douleur._ Je sais, c'est pas très flair-play !_

Sasuke lui adressa un regard noir, mais qui n'avait pas autant d'intensité qu'il aurait dû en avoir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfant, Sasuke se sentait impuissant, complètement inutile. II frappa le mur de son poing à s'en briser les phalanges.

Il s'était entraîné tout ce temps ! Il avait trahi son village ! Tué son propre frère ! Tout ça pour prouver sa puissance, mais surtout pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à ressentir le désespoir qui vous prend aux tripes et le dégoût de soi-même qui vous hante... quand vous ne pouviez rien faire.

_C'est pas juste merde !_

Dark Naruto continua de marcher jusqu'à se trouver en face de son autre moitié.

- Mais c'est faux, je ne t'ai rien volé. C'est juste que...

Son double avança son visage du sien, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres contre son oreille, lui murmurant comme si c'était un grand secret :

- C'est juste qu'il y a un moment où on peut plus pardonner. Il arrive un beau jour où tu te rendras compte que les souvenirs des bons moments que t'as passé avec ceux que tu aimes ne suffisent plus. _Les souvenirs s'usent quand on les utilise trop _! Ils ne suffisent plus à justifier leurs offenses. Le pardon à sa limite. _Apprend déjà ça !_

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser la tête dans la soumission. Sa voix était de plus en plus faible alors qu'il dit :

- Je t'en prie. _Je ne supporte plus l'absence de douleur_.

Le double pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Mais surtout qu'il avait bien compris ce que disait Naruto. Soudain, il eut un sourire tellement grand, que Naruto crut vraiment se reconnaître en lui :

- Tu y es presque. Encore un petit pas._ Je vais t'y aider_. »

_Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaître._

Naruto craignait plus que tout au monde l'aide de son double.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne crois pas que tu es le seul à choir,<strong>_

_**Puisqu'ils savent ce qu'est la douleur,**_

_**La poisse c'est de ne plus en avoir,**_

_**Car tu es mon plus beau malheur.**_

_**S'il ne me restait qu'un souffle de vie,**_

_**A cause d'un baiser que t'aurais pris,**_

_**Sache que dans ce monde si pourri,**_

_**Tu serais mon joyau impie.**_

_**Oui, même si c'est vraiment malsain,**_

_**A chaque torture existe un soin,**_

_**Si tu veux détruire le mien,**_

_**Serre insidieusement ma main.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre !<br>**_

_**Musicalement vôtre,  
><strong>_

_**Pics was here  
><strong>_


End file.
